Of The Skies and Clouds
by no dang name is available
Summary: A collection of short stories a lot of them will be 1827. New Story! Story 35: This only happens if you're drunk enough. established 1827 relationship. hints at 8059
1. Story 1: Of the Skies and Clouds

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 1st 2012. Combined with Chapter 2. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **This is what I did last night while trying to go to sleep. I was thinking about a fanfic. ahhh... how sad my life is. JK. Anyway, this is my first KHR fanfic. I had just finished watching the series, and I'm about to start reading the manga. ANYWAY, this story is really just... I don't know what to say about it except... I fell in love with Hibari somewhere along the way while watching KHR, and at the same time, I fell in love with the pairing 1827. So... yeah :) This will be a collection of short stories that take place in various time periods but for this first one, it's during the Future Arc, when Tsuna first trains with Hibari. Oh, and all of it will be 1827, maybe with some other pairings too.

Alternate version of the first time Tsuna trained with Hibari.

* * *

><p>The very first time Tsuna trained with Hibari, he almost suffocated to death. And right when he got out of the sphere his trainer oh-so-nicely trapped him in, he had to face the scary man with the flaming tonfas. Tsuna was amazed at how he can make the color purple look absolutely petrifying. The fight was more or less one-sided, with Tsuna on the losing-terribly side. Eventually, his body couldn't take anymore of the stress put on it and collapsed under pressure.<p>

Hibari let out a short huff as he drew back, watching the young middle school version of the Tenth fall to his knees and eventually to his face. Sighing, he put his tonfas away, storing them in a place only god knows where, and walked toward the boy. There was no one else in the room, only him and the pathetic creature that dared call himself Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Gingerly, he picked him up and carried him bridal style and walked to the elevator. All the while, Tsuna had blacked out from fatigue. When he came to, he noticed that he was against something hard and something seemed to be carrying him. Slightly lifting an eyelid to peek at what, or rather, who it was, it took all the strength Tsuna had left not to yell in surprise. His cloud guardian had been holding him! Tsuna almost panicked, not knowing what had happened, but before a full blown anxiety attack occurred, Tsuna was able to remember the events that led to his fainting.

"I hope you were right about this, Tsunayoshi," Hibari said quietly. So quietly that Tsuna almost didn't hear it. Almost, that is. Shocked, now not only because Hibari had been touching him without malicious intent, but also because he had just said 'Tsunayoshi.' _He just called me by my first name..._

Noticing that Hibari stopped walking, Tsuna opened his eyes fully and found himself staring directly at the ten-years-older version of the Namimori Middle prefect. To his surprise, the older man had been staring back. Tsuna was about to say something like: _Thank you for not beating me up when I fainted,_ but he thought before he spoke because he knew he had to be careful about the things he said around Hibari.

"You are to stay here until your injuries get better. Training starts again as soon as you're able to stand by yourself," Hibari said before Tsuna could open his mouth, and stepped into the hospital-like room.

After gently laying him down on one of the beds, Hibari left without a word.

* * *

><p>The next time Tsuna trained with Hibari, Tsuna managed to last longer than the first time. Or at least, he really hoped so. But the inevitable happened again, and he found his knees buckling under him and landed on all fours.<p>

Tsuna took a deep breath, determined not to faint.

"Oi, herbivore, if you can still stand, stand! Fight," Hibari ordered from the other side of the huge training room. Again, it was only the two of them. Everyone else had been busy with their own training, and their own jobs. _How nice of all of them to leave me with this sadist, _Tsuna thought bitterly.

However, Tsuna couldn't keep his consciousness any longer. He fainted again and let his face hit the hard concrete floor. Sighing, Hibari withdrew his tonfas, and proceeded to walk over to the collapsed boy.

Picking him up the same way as he did the last time, he shook his head in slight amusement when Tsuna instinctively leaned his head toward his chest. This time, Tsuna woke up earlier than before. Hibari didn't notice that Tsuna was up and continued to carry him. _He's taking me to the hospital room again... So the scary and sadistic Hibari-san can actually be nice._

"This is hopeless, this herbivore is never going to be like Tsunayoshi at this rate," Hibari muttered under his breath. And again Tsuna caught it. He knew he was supposed to feel insulted, but all he could think about was the fact that he had, once again, been called 'Tsunayoshi' by Hibari.

Tsuna opened his eyes, but this time, the Cloud guardian hadn't been looking at him. _I can use this chance to ask him a question... but what to ask?_

"Ano, Hibari-san, did you just call me by my first name?" Tsuna decided that that was a good question.

Hibari's eyes widened only but a fraction, but Tsuna could tell that he was surprised.

"I wasn't talking to_ you_, herbivore."

"Then, do you call the future me by my first name?" Tsuna was persistent and he felt lucky so he risked asking another question. Hibari didn't answer until he reached the hospital bed. He didn't drop Tsuna, but he didn't lay him down as gently as he did the other time.

"Yes, yes I do." He said before he turned to leave. And right when Hibari was about to step out of the room, Tsuna called out to him.

"A-ano!" Hibari stopped in his place but did not turn around to face him.

"Why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" Tsuna offered.

"You don't ever seem to come over, so I... was wondering if you properly ate, and... well..." Tsuna trailed off, not really knowing where he was going with what he was saying.

Hibari simply responded with "I dislike crowding," and he was gone.

* * *

><p>The third time Tsuna trained with Hibari, Tsuna wanted to ask more questions. He was curious. <em>I wonder if Hibari-san and I are friends in the future... Maybe everyone else started to call me by my first name... But... no, Gokudera-kun still called me "Tenth" when I met him. Ah, but Yamamoto calls me 'Tsuna', so I guess it's not that big of a deal...<em>

_But Yamamoto always used to call me that, and Hibari-san called me 'herbivore'... I don't know anymore. _All of the sudden, Tsuna was thrown against the wall by one of Hibari's attacks. _Shoot, I wasn't paying attention. Ow, damn, that hurt._

"What's wrong herbivore? Pay attention on the battlefield, or else you will _die_," Hibari was serious.

"S-sorry."

"Don't apologize, herbivore. Fight!"

And so the fight continued. But Tsuna couldn't seem to focus.

"I sense that there's something troubling you?" Hibari stopped attacking and lowered his tonfas.

Tsuna was surprised that Hibari had noticed. But then again, he really wasn't that hard to read.

"I... just. I'm curious. Why do you call future me by my first name?" Hibari looked as though he didn't want to answer it. But then a smirk came to his features.

"If you can manage to touch me, I will answer two of your questions. Now will you focus on our fight? Because if you can't, then this is meaningless," said Hibari. Tsuna felt his cheeks lift in a smile.

"Alright!" Finally able to focus, because he now had a reason to attack(not that defending himself against Hibari wasn't reason enough), Tsuna tried his hardest to get close to Hibari without being blown away just a split second later. He knew that landing a punch on Hibari was a one in a million chance, so he didn't aim for that. He just needed to make some sort of contact that was neither too hard(not that it would hurt Hibari if he did manage to land a hit) nor too soft(so that Hibari would have still felt it). Eventually, Tsuna noticed that Hibari was going easy on him. He'd been using the same pattern over and over, and Tsuna had figured it out.

_Maybe, in the back of his mind, he really does want to answer those questions._

"A-ano, Hibari-san, you're using the same pattern over and over again," Tsuna commented after having been thrown back yet again.

"That's because if I don't, then it would be too hard for you," Hibari smirked. Tsuna frowned. He had just been insulted.

"But it's pretty impressive that you found that out," continued Hibari. _Did he just... compliment me? _Tsuna quickly shook the thought out of his head. He couldn't afford to be distracted.

"Know this, herbivore, when you notice that your opponent uses the same pattern over and over again, figure it out and find a weakness. Then use it against him," Hibari suggested.

"I already did," Tsuna said, his hyper-dying will flame became larger as he rushed in, taking Hibari by surprise. He sneaked over to the weak spot that Hibari purposefully gave to him and poked Hibari's cheek. Not too hard, but not too soft. Though, it wasn't as if Tsuna meant to do it on purpose, it was the best he could do, because not even a second later, he was blown to the other side of the room by the sheer force of Hibari's flames.

"Wao." _Impressive, _Hibari's lips tilted upward slightly.

Tsuna's flames were dying out, and he couldn't keep them up any longer. But he did it! He managed to touch Hibari.

"Good job," Hibari half smiled. Tsuna panted, hard. He had wasted so much effort, so much energy, but he was glad. That was the first time he made contact with Hibari during their spars. Even though it was just a tiny little poke, it was enough, at least for that day.

"So, will you answer my questions now?" Tsuna asked between pants while trying to keep himself standing upright.

Hibari smirked, "I'm feeling quite generous today, so I'm not going to count that as one of your questions."

Tsuna's eyes widened. _So if he hadn't been in a good mood then he would've counted that as a question? He really is quite a difficult person to communicate with._

"The reason I call Tsunayoshi, by his first name is because_ he_ asked me to."

_I asked him to? O...kay? Well, I guess that's a reasonable answer. So then, my next question would be,_

"Do I call you by your first name too?"

"Yes," Hibari turned around, "We're done here."

"Ah! Wait! Hibari-san!" Hibari stopped once again.

"Did you ask me to call you by your first name too?" Tsuna asked.

"I said two questions herbivore, if you want to ask more then you have to be able to touch me again. And I assure you, next time it won't be as easy," with that, Hibari left.

Tsuna sat on the ground, alone in the huge training room. More and more questions started to pile up in his head. He wanted to know the answer to all of them.

_Since when have we been on a first name basis? Am I the only one besides Dino-san that's allowed to call him 'Kyoya'? Why exactly did I ask him to call me 'Tsunayoshi'? Why doesn't he call me 'herbivore' anymore? Are we friends in the future?_

_Aah, mou! If just poking his cheek once was this hard, how the hell am I supposed to do that again?_

* * *

><p>Hibari sat in his Japanese style room and sipped on a cup of traditional green tea. The herbivore had been improving. <em>He saw through me faster than I thought. That's good. But not good enough. He needs to keep growing. At this rate, he'll never be able to defeat Byakuran.<em>

Hibari's grip on the teacup tightened. His blood boiled at the mere thought of his name. How he despised that bastard. _Tsunayoshi, I will definitely make this herbivore stronger and make Byakuran pay for all that he's done._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: <strong>Hello! So, how was it? Please review :) I don't know if I should continue this particular short story with the next chapter and answer Tsuna's questions, or go on a completely different plot. So, review, tell me what I should do. =3

Ciao Ciao

**[Part 2]**

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 1st, 2012. Combined with Chapter 2. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **Heh. I decided to continue it. :) Tsuna's questions NEED to be answered. So this story is part two of the first story, therefore, is still considered story #1. Enjoy! Because I know I did.

* * *

><p>Tsuna didn't know how he got there, much less why he <em>was <em>there. But he found himself standing in front of the secret door that led to Hibari's section of the Vongola hide out. It was all still very new to Tsuna. To think that _he _had asked for this structure to be built. And to think that this magnificent piece of architecture was built _underground_.

But he shook his head. He couldn't let those thoughts stray him away from his goal. Whatever that goal was, Tsuna himself didn't know. All he knew was that he was sitting in one of the hospital beds at one moment, thinking about the questions he wanted answered, then the next moment he was there. Standing in front of an intimidating looking door. Kusakabe said that no one dared enter through this door.

_I wonder if the future me did it. Enter Hibari Kyoya's facility without permission. _Without thinking, Tsuna reached his hand out and opened the door in front of him.

_Strange... there aren't any security sensors from what I can see, _Tsuna thought before he took his first step into the room. After a couple more steps, the atmosphere around him changed completely. As if everything seemed familiar. More homey. More Japanese. It felt like he wasn't in the Vongola base anymore, but rather, above ground, at some sort of Japanese style hotel.

"Kyo-san," came Kusakabe's voice from one of the rooms. Tsuna froze in his spot and looked for something to hide behind.

"What?" was an irritated Cloud guardian's response.

"Maybe you shouldn't be too hard on the Tenth, he is but a child after all," Kuasakabe's voice sounded pleading. _I'm not a child. _Tsuna pouted.

"That's precisely why I should be hard on him. He's practically useless, and he's nothing compared to..." he trailed off. _So what if I'm dame-dame Tsuna? It's not my fault I was brought here in the first place!_

"Kyo-san..."

"That's enough Tetsu. Leave."

"Kyo-san, I understand that it must be hard, but don't take your anger out on the kid."

"What would you know? What would _any _of you know? Tsunayoshi is _dead_. And I just _let__ him die_!" Hibari yelled.

Tsuna was... scared? Awed? Stunned? He didn't know what to feel. The usually calm Hibari Kyoya had just expressed anguish and rage. It's true that the ex-prefect had a short temper, but never had Tsuna heard him yell before.

And to be the reason why he's expressing more emotions than usual was very confusing for Tsuna.

"You are dismissed. Leave."

"Hai," Kusakabe sighed. Tsuna heard the sliding of the door and held his breath. He didn't want to be caught, especially when Hibari was mad. Kusakabe went in a different direction and Tsuna let out a breath of relief. Tiptoeing, and feeling more courageous, Tsuna went over to the room that Kusakabe was just in. He vaguely wondered if his silhouette can be seen through the door. But before he could fully wrap his head around the thought, the sliding door opened with such great force that it almost knocked Tsuna over.

"Herbivore," Hibari hissed, clad in his black yukata.

"Hiieee!" Tsua gasped.

"What are you doing?"

"S-sorry! I-I, I was j-just," Tsuna stuttered and wracked his brain for an excuse. Nothing came to him.

"I was..."

"You were?"

"I was... I don't know. I wanted to... I wanted to see you," Tsuna looked down. Hibari's eyes softened, and he sighed.

"Come in." Tsuna's head snapped up and his eyes bulged.

"Y-you're... not gonna bite me to death, right?"

"Hn. Only if you want me to," Hibari smirked. Tsuna gulped and shook his head vigorously. He had been too scared that Hibari seriously meant the threat to realize that Hibari had just _teased _him.

"No, I'm fine," he said all too quickly. Hibari turned away from him and sat facing the open door that lead outside. It truly was almost as if they were above ground. There was a pond, rocks, a wind chime, and grass, just through the door. Tsuna didn't know if it was real or not, but he did know that it was very relaxing. The shishi-odoshi's soft pounding against the rocks were soothing.

"So, why did you want to see me?" Hibari asked, taking a sip from a cup of tea.

"I... I'm curious, after all. I want to know... a lot of things," Tsuna began.

"So you want me to answer your questions, is that it?" Hibari asked.

"Ah...y-yeah."

"I'm sorry herbivore, but as I said, I won't answer your questions unless you manage to touch me," Hibari said.

"Then," Tsuna was really pushing his luck, he took a step toward the man facing away from him and poked the back of Hibari's neck without warning, "See, I touched you, now can I ask my questions."

"Herbivore, do you really want to die that much," Hibari had to stop himself from taking his tonfas out and beating the crap out of the middle schooler.

"N-no. I'm just really really curious Hibari-san. Please, if you answer all my questions now, I promise I'll focus a lot more on the training," Tsuna swore.

"Hn? Is that so?" Hibari turned his head to look at Tsuna directly. Tsuna, who hadn't been expecting this, slightly blushed.

"Y-yes!" Tsuna tried to say with conviction.

"Very well, I will answer your questions, but, you have to promise me that the next time we train, you have to be able to land a punch on me, right here," Hibari pointed at his jaw.

"Are we clear?" Tsuna found it really strange. _This is the first time that someone gave me permission to punch them._

"That's only if you can," Hibari chuckled softly. "If you aren't able to do it, then it gives me permission to bite you to death."

_I can't tell if he's being serious or not! _Tsuna audibly gulped and felt fear. Extreme fear. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Ryohei say 'EXTREME!' _It's not the time to be thinking about that! _He mentally scolded himself.

"So, go ahead, ask."

"A-ano, first of all... Since when have we been on a first name basis?" Tsuna started.

"...Since six years ago." _If my memory serves me right, that's when Tsunayoshi confessed..._ Hibari reminisced.

"J-ja, what led us to be on a first name basis? And... am I the only one besides Dino-san that's allowed to call you," Tsuna took a deep breath before saying, "Kyoya?"

"A lot of things. And yes, Tsunayoshi is the only one that's asked to call me 'Kyoya' and he's the only one I've given _official_ permission to use it." _The idiot bucking-horse__ just decided to call me that by himself... _Hibari scoffed inwardly.

"Ano... that doesn't really answer my question," Tsuna scratched the back of his neck. Hibari raised a brow at Tsuna.

"B-but! It's okay, anyway, my next question is, do you consider the future me your friend?"

"Friend?... Friend. That, I don't know. Maybe." _Friend huh? I've never really thought about that before. But... friends... don't usually do what we do. Normal friends, that is. _Thought Hibari with amusement. _Friends with benefits, perhaps? _Even Hibari had to smile at the thought.

"O-okay. So, clearly, you dislike crowding, but why have you agreed to be the Cloud Guardian?" Tsuna was now getting into questions that have really bothered him ever since he first saw the ten-years-later Hibari.

"A lot of reasons herbivore, but I guess the main reason is because I want to fight against Tsunayoshi seriously."

"E-eh? Fight with me seriously?"

"Not you, the you ten years later."

"B-but, why?"

"Hn. Why, indeed?" Hibari said thoughtfully. _I want to fight against him, win, and officially dominate him... To protect him. That's probably why..._

"Are you done with your questions yet?"

"Ah, no, but... I can tell that you really don't like this, so I'll ask just one more question," Tsuna said. _Though I wanted to ask more... _Tsuna thought slightly disappointed.

"Why do you dislike me so much?"

"..." It took a while for Hibari to speak, and it was growing increasingly uncomfortable in the room.

"I don't _dislike_ you, herbivore.," _Quite the contrary, really, _Hibari added mentally, "But you're still about five or so years away from me _liking_ you."

"Now if you're done. Leave," Hibari just had to look at Tsuna directly, emanate a little threatening aura, and it sent him scurrying away from the room. _But if I had been smarter, I would've realized that I liked you five or so years earlier. _Hibari smiled sadly to himself.

* * *

><p>Tsuna didn't fully process what Hibari last said until he reached the entrance to the Vongola base.<p>

Walking to the hospital room, he contemplated about what had just transpired in Hibari's facility.

_Okay, so he doesn't hate me. That's good... But... wait. Wait. WAIT. Did he just imply that five or so years from now, he'd start to like me? Eh. Eh? EH? !_

_Hiiieee! What? Impossible. He couldn't possibly mean it in **that** way. Right? RIGHT?_

_Ah mou, my head hurts now! _Out of nowhere, his stomach growled. _Great, and I'm hungry now too._

Sighing, he trudged his body toward the kitchen where he was sure his headache would only grow worse, but he needed food. Maybe he'd think about things later.

* * *

><p>Hibari sat in his Japanese style room and listened to the soft sounds of the wind chime and the shishi-odoshi.<p>

_Aah. I told myself not to grow attached to this herbivore. _He shook his head, laughing silently at himself.

_I guess it's too late now. Tsunayoshi, just wait, I'll make it so that this herbivore will definitely put things back to normal. I won't let you down._

* * *

><p>Tsuna was tossing and turning in his own bed, finally deeming himself healthy enough <em>not<em> to sleep in the hospital room. He couldn't sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about Hibari.

He could't stop thinking about what their relationship was. If there even was one, or if he was just over analyzing things. In the end, asking Hibari questions and getting answers led to_ more_ unanswered questions.

He thought he would be satisfied, but he wasn't. He just grew more curious than ever, and eventually, he realized that he was going to get bitten to death in the morning. _AH, MOU! At this rate, I won't be able to focus at all during training tomorrow and I won't be able to land that punch on his jaw._

_Not that I would be able to anyway... but... Damn it! I'm really gonna die tomorrow! _Tsuna thought with dread.

* * *

><p>In the end, as Tsuna predicted the night before, he totally lacked concentration and barely dodged some of Hibari's attacks.<p>

When the session was over, Hibari stood triumphantly over him and smiled.

"Hn, do I get to bite you to death now, herbivore?"

Too tired to even speak, Tsuna just slumped over in defeat and lay on the ground. He was just about to lose his consciousness when he heard the footsteps of the Cloud guardian get closer and louder.

Bracing himself for pain, he didn't expect to be scooped up again by Hibari. Opening his eyes wide, he looked questioningly at the older man.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna barely managed to get out.

"I don't want to bite half-dead herbivores. Sleep." Tsuna leaned his head into the strong chest beside him and closed his eyes.

"Keep on improving herbivore, bring me my Sky back."

**[EDIT] author's note: **So, I'm going to try to edit all of these stories because number 1: the order of the stories bother me, so now, the chapter numbers would actually correspond with the story numbers. Number 2: I'm really bothered by all the grammatical errors I've spotted. I do hope that I caught most of them, and if there are still any more then... fuck it just shoot me now! JK. And Number 3: I feel like some of the stories I wrote were lacking somewhat, so I've added and removed some things and hopefully the plots are more cohesive and fluid.


	2. Story 2: White Day

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 2nd, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **Why do I have the feeling I'm gonna be running out of plots real soon? Haha. I hope not :D This takes place about six or so years in the future. hahha... Random. No plot really :)

* * *

><p>Tsuna ran a hand through his hair. The overwhelming load of paperwork was starting to take its toll on him. He sighed and looked at the desk clock that his tutor got for him on his twenty first birthday. It was about five months old.<p>

"Aah. At this rate, I'm not going to be done until midnight!" He looked at the stack that almost reached his chin, and back at the clock that read 6:32 pm. Tsuna's stomach growled and he leaned back against the leather chair behind him.

"And now I'm hungry."

Stretching a bit before starting again, he didn't notice the door open. His head bent and eyes focused on the papers in front of him, he only realized that there was someone else in the room when that someone stopped right in front of his desk and placed a bouquet of flowers - irises - right against his face.

"What the h-" then he looked up and his eyes widened. "Kyoya!" Standing up all too quickly, he knocked the leather-lined chair to the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back... from Namimori."

"Well, duh! But... why? I thought-"

"You don't want me here?"

"N-no! I mean, y-yes, I do want you here. It's just-"

"The mission's over. My report: it was successful," Hibari gave him a reassuring half-smile.

"What's with the flowers then?" Tsuna asked. Rolling his eyes, Hibari took the calendar from the desk and held it up to the Tenth's face.

"Do you even know what day it is today?" Hibari sighed.

"I don't know, it's a Tuesday right?"

"It's March 14th, White Day," it took a while for Tsuna to process what Hibari had said.

"White day?" then realization dawned on him. "Ah! But... but..."

"It's a man's duty to give back to their lover on White Day, right?" Kyoya sighed again and plopped himself on the couch.

"But, I didn't give you anything for Valentine's Day," Tsuna felt guilty.

"It's okay, I wasn't here last month. But now that I am here, just take it," Kyoya leaned back to lay down and yawned, "I'm tired."

"A-ah. Okay then. Just rest. I'll finish my paper work, and I'll wake you up as soon as I'm done, alright?" Tsuna smiled at his Cloud Guardian, who already was falling asleep on the couch.

"Un."

Tsuna picked the fallen chair up and worked on the papers, and he kept on working on them until his mind started to wander. _How nice is it that Kyoya's actually doing the romantic thing for once? It's always usually me who does the sappy stuff... _Tsuna stifled a laugh.

_Ah, he looks so peaceful and cute when he's sleeping._ Then, Tsuna shook his head. _No, I musn't think these things now. I have to concentrate._

"Ngh," Hibari turned on the couch, and Tsuna's head snapped up. A light blush covering his face. _Must he make those sounds when he's sleeping?_

"Tsuna..." he murmured. The light blush spread more around his cheeks. Tsuna needed to clear his mind because all of the sudden, dirty thoughts were running in his head. Letting his eyes skim through the pages, he quickly signed the paper so he could close his eyes and think... cleaner thoughts.

_What's with him anyway? Coming back on white day... that's not like him. Doing these romantic things. He probably just wants to get in my pants... Not that I won't let him... Dammit, with him in the room I can't even concentrate on the words... I really need to get this done._

_But... Hold on. Wait a second. If **he's **__the one giving me the present on white day, does that mean that he's establishing that **he's **the man of the relationship?_

_Is he implying that I'm the **girl **in this relationship? _Standing up and slamming his hands on the desk, Tsuna growled causing Hibari to stir in his sleep. _The nerve. The **nerve**!_

"Kyoya!"

"...What is it?" Hibari rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Why did you give me Irises?"

"It's white day, didn't I already say that?"

"I know, but why did you have to give _me _the Irises?"

"Well, I read somewhere that Irises mean something about royalty, or heraldry, and seeing as you're the Vongola Tenth, I thought that -"

"That's not what I meant! If it were about the meaning of Irises I would've asked specifically. And I would've asked you why you chose to give me them when it's not even May 5(1). Not that that matters, anyway. I was asking because I want to know why you gave _me _the flowers."

_"Like I said_, it's a man's duty to give back on white day."

"Are you implying that since _you're_ the_ man_, you have to give me the flowers?"

Utterly confused as to why his lover seemed _angry _at him for doing something romantic for a change, Hibari Kyoya raised a brow.

"Are you implying that _I'm _the female in this relationship?"

Hibari blinked, finally understanding why he was being yelled at for no reason. "You're clearly not a female, Tsunayoshi."

"...That's precisely why I'm getting worked up about this!"

"I never said you _were _a female, Tsunayoshi," Hibari sighed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"But, you're _implying _it."

"I didn't _imply _anything. You just jumped into your own conclusions," Hibari gave up trying to fully wake himself up and laid back down then covered his eyes with his arm.

"I'm tired. Let me sleep. You're not even done with your paper work yet."

"But Kyoya!" Tsuna whined.

"You're just pretending to be mad so that you'd have an excuse to not do your paper work."

There was silence for a while.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Hibari smirked and lifted his arm to take a peek at Tsuna.

"...Shut up. I was genuinely... _irked_ by the fact that you implied that I was a _girl_."

"Well, you _are _rather _girly, _don't you think?"

"In what way?" Tsuna raised his voice.

"You're seriously asking me this?" Hibari got up from his spot and started to walk over to the glaring Tsuna. He grabbed his chin and brushed their lips against each other only slightly. He pulled away as quickly as he had come and smirked at the look on Tsuna's face.

His eyes were squeezed tightly and a dark red blush was strewn across his cheeks.

"In _that _way, among _others_," Hibari chuckled and went back to the couch.

"Finish your work, Tsunayoshi."

"A-ah..." Tsuna trailed off and fell down on his leather chair. Tsuna was dazed, there was still a tingling sensation on his lips that spread throughout his body like wild fire.

_Stupid Kyoya... Now I can't concentrate even more! _Tsuna banged his head on the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: <strong>(1) May 5 is Children's day in Japan, also called the Iris Festival (Shobu no Sekku), coincidentally, it is also Hibari Kyoya's birthday. I was so happy when I researched this, because I just arbitrarily picked iris as the flower i was gonna use, then I looked it up and I saw what it meant and then I was like... YEAH! Idk, I'm weird like that. Haha, anyway, that was the second story. Kinda pointless.


	3. Story 3: Destined to be Alone

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 2nd, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **Oh Hibari, why do you have to be so awesome? Takes place after the future arc, when they come back to the past, but before the inheritance ceremony arc. Inspired by Hibari's character song "Hitoribocchi no Sadame"

* * *

><p><em>Alone.<em>

_Destined to be alone. _Hibari closed his eyes as he listened to Hibird's flapping wings. He thought back to the future. _How odd, reminiscing the future... _Hibari saw his facility in the Vongola base. He saw the Japanese themed rooms, and he felt an overwhelming sense of solitude. It wasn't sad, it wasn't lonely, but it was _empty_.

Void of... anything. But wasn't that what Hibari wanted? Peace and quiet. It's what he fought for, it's why he patrolled the halls every waking moment of his life. To keep the peace in Namimori Middle School.

And Hibari always thought that it was enough. He thought that he didn't _need_ anything else. He thought that family, friends... love... was for the weak. _Love?.. I don't know of it._

But why? Why had it been so _painful_ to see that his future self was alone? Why had it been so_ frustrating_ to know that in the future, he had... no one? Hadn't he always wanted everyone to leave him alone?

_I hate those who crowd._

And yet, when he saw the bare walls and close to empty rooms, he felt... _anger._

_Why is it that no one was there?_

But this was where Hibari was wrong. He didn't see everything. He didn't see the hidden messages and subtle hints here and there that were proof that someone _was _there. Someone definitely _was _there for him.

Hibari's eyes flew open when the door to the roof slammed. Pulling out his tonfas in a flash, he glared at the offender.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hiiie!" the herbivore gasped.

"Kamikorosu."

"Ah, wait! Wait! Wait!"

"Hn?"

"I just... I just came here to give you this," the young Vongola held out an envelope.

"A-ano, Reborn told me to give it to you. He said as the boss it was my duty to call out to my guardians... and well, it's an invitation to a celebration party," Tsuna looked at the ground and twiddled his thumbs. "To... uhm, celebrate the fact that we came back to the past."

"The baby did?"

"Ah, yes. So, ano, please take it, and consider going! You're... my Cloud Guardian after all. And you helped us a lot in the future. So... I'd really like it if you came!" Tsuna yelled, then he ran to the prefect, thrust the envelope in his hands, and ran away, slamming the door behind him.

Blinking, Hibari looked down at the invitation. It was addressed to him. Then he tore the envelope to read the letter.

_"Hibari Kyoya, You are invited to the Vongola Family victory party. If you come there might be a chance to fight with the person you really want to bite to death._

_Sincerely, Reborn._

_._

_._

_._

_P.S. If you don't want to go it's okay, just know that we really appreciated your help in the future. And know that I consider you part of this family too. - Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

"Wao."

* * *

><p>Ten years into the future, the older versions of the Vongola family had their own celebration. The Cloud Guardian left early, only able to tolerate the crowding for a little while. Loosening his tie as he walked into the room, he spotted something at the corner of his eye. He tilted his head in confusion.<p>

A picture frame at the very corner of the room, something that couldn't be seen unless one was at a certain spot. Walking over to the cleverly hidden object, he picked it up and placed it in a more noticeable position. When he saw what was in it, he smiled and shook his head.

"Took you long enough to find it," a voice came from behind him.

"You should have told me that you left something like this in my room."

"What's the fun in that?"

"Well, it would have made me a little less _uneasy_ about my future," Hibari turned to face the shorter man.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, come here, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Tsuna. Call me Tsuna," the Tenth smiled.

"Ja, Tsunayoshi."

"Aaah. Well, close enough," Tsuna took a step closer and crashed his body against the older man.

"You're really back."

"Of course I am, I told you, didn't I?" Tsuna murmured into Hibari's chest.

"I didn't think that the herbivore would be able to do it. But... he did. He managed to bring you back to me," Hibari rested his cheek against Tsuna's hair.

"Hey, that's me you're talking about. I thought I'm not a herbivore anymore," Tsuna pouted.

"Hai, hai. You're not a herbivore, you're a scary omnivore now," Hibari teased.

Tsuna laughed and only hugged him tighter.

As they passed the time in each other's arms, the picture frame stood still in it's place. Framed inside it was a picture of the sky with only one cloud in the middle. And on the corner was a piece of paper; it was a note.

_I'm always with you Kyoya._

_You might not like it but I'll never ever leave you alone, my Cloud._

_Love,_

_The Sky._

__**[EDIT] author's note**: this story is like a continuation of the first story :D


	4. Story 4: Because there is a Sky

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 2nd, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **Because it had to be done. And because Hibari's love for little animals is right on the border of cute and scary. And because on the inside, Hibari's nice :) And because Kusakabe apparently knows how to fly a helicopter ;)

Okay, I honestly don't know what this is... I guess there could be romance here, but it's more or less onesided at first. So... yeah. I had half the mind not to publish this... because I don't think it's very good... ah well, there goes that attempt at writing not really fluffy stuff. (I happen to suck at stories that lack fluff... so at the end, I tried to put in some, because it just seemed empty without it. I do hope that it's not misplaced... that would be all bad)

**SPOILER WARNING!** Chapter 320-323 references.

* * *

><p>Hibari watched. He watched as the herbivore climbed the steps without more than a glance upward just to see where he was going. He watched as the silver haired herbivore tried, and evidently failed, to cheer the brown haired male up. And he watched as the woman with indecent clothing came from nowhere to challenge the herbivore that probably didn't even understand what was going on anymore.<p>

"Kusakabe, get closer," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing to have done at the moment. Kusakabe merely smirked to himself knowingly, and moved the helicopter closer.

Hibari's fists tightened around his tonfas as he continued to just watch while the helicopter drew nearer. The herbivore's face was... different somehow. Hibari didn't know how to put it. But it was almost as if all hope and motivation had been lost.

The young man known as Sawada Tsunayoshi was, from what Hibari gathered, not even an average student, he failed at nearly everything he attempted to do, he's a coward, and he's a herbivore with no fangs to bite whatever, or whoever it was that threatened his existence. But, that same young man, also from what Hibari gathered, never backed down from a fight when his friends were involved. He did everything he could to protect those he considered a part of his family. And he magically grew fangs whenever he was provoked enough.

He knew that the kid had potential. He knew that the kid was_ definitely_ more than meets the eye. But right then, he knew that the kid was hopelessly lost, and confused.

Finally, the helicopter was close enough that Hibari could jump off and land safely on the ground. As he cut through the air he saw Tsuna look up at him. If it were any other day, the boy's eyes would have been filled with fear. Sometime's he'd even seen those eyes look up at him with relief, and a sense of security. But at the moment, the eyes that looked at him were lifeless. They were... _Boring_.

What had happened to the herbivore that made him act like this? Using his inclination toward small creatures as an excuse, Hibari actually acknowledged that had _felt _concern toward Tsuna. _Why did it seem like the herbivore was ready to give up at any moment?_

Hibari didn't like it. The herbivore had returned to being just a useless creature. Not even worthy of being called a herbivore. Not even worthy of being called a small animal. The small animal that intrigued Hibari so much, where had _that_ Tsunayoshi gone?

"Your face right now," Hibari started, "was dull."

_It doesn't suit you..._

"Watch my fight."

_Watch me, learn from me, and s_top making that goddamn face. It's troubling... me.__

All throughout the fight with Adelheid Suzuki, Hibari relied on his own skills, on his own pride, on his own strength. He wanted Tsuna to see and observe. To see that all hope _isn't _lost, and that he still needed to fight. To fight for himself.

"Why is a man like you, with the likes of Sawada Tsunayoshi?" she spat. Hibari smirked.

"I'm not with him," _The herbivore is too much of a dense dumbass for me to be **with **him **that **way._

"And you? Is there a reason why you're with the other small animal?" _There must be a reason for a carnivore like you... because **I** have one._

"Enma is not a weak, small animal. He is a strong man who carries the sorrows of the Simon on his shoulders."

"No." _This is where you're wrong, Adelheid Suzuki, _"Small animals... burden themselves, taking on things that aren't fit for them- that's why they cry out for help." Hibari turned his head to see the look change on Tsuna's face, and his smirk only grew wider.

_This is why I'm here, Sawada Tsunayoshi.** You need me**._

The fight went on, and Hibari was growing tired, but his plan was working perfectly. Every little scratch he made was just big enough to fit a little bit of his box weapon.

And when the moment was right, he said "There's one thing you're mistaken about."

"Sometimes, small animals aren't just_ weak creatures_. If they were, they would've been wiped out from the face of the earth." Hibari's actions slowed.

"Small animals, have their own way of surviving."

_You hear that Sawada Tsunayoshi? It's not over. You_ _can do things your way... just don't give up._

"Needle sphere form," Hibari murmured to his hedgehog, which answered with a "Kyupi!"

The female was defeated. Effectively bitten, though not to the extent that Hibari would have preferred. But he knew that if he went too far, the small animal with the spiky brown hair wouldn't like it.

Before she was taken away, she said something about him being a true Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Sky. "Exactly like a drifting cloud that cannot be caught."

Something in Hibari ticked. He didn't like the way she had said that. It was as if she was implying that he didn't _care _about the sky. But nonetheless, he realized that it _was_ the truth. He wasn't one to be caught up with the affairs of stupid herbivores. But where _this _particular herbivore was concerned, he couldn't stay away. And the reason for that was...

"Well," Hibari raised his voice so that Tsuna could hear it clearly. "It's because there is a _Sky_ that _Clouds_ can float freely."

_Don't give up, Sawada Tsunayoshi, because just like you need me...** I need you too**._

**Omake: TYL**

Tsuna snuggled up against the chest of the sleeping Vongola Cloud guardian. As if on cue, said guardian woke up and raised a brow at the tenth.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just missed you... I haven't seen you for a while you know," Tsuna raised a hand to touch the pale skin on his cheek.

"Let me sleep," he groaned and pulled the covers up more towards him, making Tsuna cold on his side of the bed, which led him to snuggle closer to the carnivorous cloud.

Only grunting in response, Hibari tried to close his eyes and ignore the tiny movements on his side. When the movements didn't stop, he placed his arm around the smaller male and pinned him tightly against his body.

"If you don't stop, herbivore, I swear I will bite you to death."

Gulping, Tsuna stilled his movements and settled for the position he was in, not that it was a bad position. He rather liked it.

"Ne, Kyoya, why do you always call people herbivores, or small animals," Tsuna asked.

"Because they_ are_, Tsunayoshi. Haven't I already told you this before?"

"Yeah, but I still don't get it, I mean, why is it that I'm not a carnivore?"

"Because if you were a carnivore,_ I wouldn't like you_," Hibari said all too bluntly. Blinking, a smile slowly grew on Tsuna's face.

"So then, Hibari Kyoya not only has a soft spot for small herbivores, but he also happens to have an obsession with them? How kinky," Hibari hit Tsuna upside his head.

"Shut up. Go to sleep."

Tsuna managed to escape from the death grip that his guardian had on him and propped himself up on his arms. Then he looked at Hibari's face and saw a faint blush on his cheeks. Laughing to himself, Tsuna snuggled back into his chest.

_If that's the case then I'm glad I'm not a carnivore._


	5. Story 5: Drugged?

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 2nd, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **I've been thinking about this for a while. And actually, i already started writing it. But the internet was being a bitch so it completely erased what I was writing. *Sad face* anyway, this is... fluff? But more on the mature-ish side? yeah, more kissing. :)

* * *

><p>Hibari stumbled into his Japanese style facility of the Vongola underground base. He loosened his tie while he struggled to take his shoes off, not even bothering to place them neatly by the doorway. When he finally reached his quarters, he just wanted to collapse on his bed, without any interruptions, and just sleep. But of course, the world didn't work perfectly, and something just <em>had<em> to go wrong and mess with his plans, so he ended up collapsing into _someone_ instead of his bed.

"Missed ya," the mystery-man whispered in his ear and licked the outer shell. Almost as if he had seen a ghost, Hibari picked himself up and stared with a slightly opened mouth at the figure on his bed.

"Ts-"

"Hey there," the young man got on all fours and crawled slowly toward Hibari who had instinctively moved away.

"This... isn't just a weird dream caused by the alcohol, right? I mean, you're really here... right?" Hibari asked as he finally got close enough to his face.

"What do you think?" the brown haired man asked before he placed his lips over Hibari's. The kiss was slow but sensual, and eventually, the man crawled on his lap and deepened the kiss with his tongue. Hibari's hands roamed up the other's back before his hands reached down in between them to unbutton their pants.

But before he could go further, his face was rudely slapped with cold water. His eyes opened and he looked up to see the offender.

"Kyoya, don't sleep on the floor," Tsuna sighed. Hibari looked around to see that he had passed out on his entry way, he hadn't even made it to his bed. He thought carefully about why Tsuna had been there. _Isn't he supposed to be in Italy right now?... Oh yeah, he came just a few days ago..._

"Don't boss me around in my own facility," Hibari picked himself up and clutched his head. What in the world was in that wine he drank?

"That _I_ had ordered to be built," Tsuna rolled his eyes. He was unimpressed by the rather suspicious entrance Hibari had into his own room. Tsuna had been worried sick, not knowing where the dark haired man had been all night. And when he finally decided to show, at almost 3 am, he stumbled through the door, and passed out on the ground. Drunk.

"Where had you been?" Tsuna crossed his arms, feeling like a _housewife_, or a mother.

"Don't yell," Hibari raised a pleading hand, "I was tricked by the idiot-boxer."

"Into drinking and staying out late and worrying me sick?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"I doubt that! You smell like alcohol -"

"Well, yeah, I already told you, the idiot tricked me into drinking," Hibari had no time for this. He just wanted to sleep. _God, why can't he be like the Tsunayoshi I just saw in my dream?_

"And _perfume!_" Tsuna seethed, "A woman's perfume!"

Finally understanding why the other was so angry, Hibari sighed and took his hand away from his face so he could look directly into Tsuna's eyes.

"It's not what you think."

"Oh.. right," Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Hibari sighed. "Look, if you don't want to believe me, fine, I just want to sleep right now, okay? We can talk about it tomorrow, I..." suddenly, Hibari felt his heart beating fast... _all too fast._

"You?" Tsuna asked when he noticed that Hibari had stopped talking.

"I..." Hibari clutched his chest in a futile effort to stop it from beating so fast, "Feel... really hot..." and right on cue, he started to sweat slightly. His loosened tie soon fell to the ground, followed by his white dress shirt.

He walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water but before he could take a few steps, he felt Tsuna's hand on his wrist.

"What are you doing? Let me go, I'm thirsty."

"Where are you going?" Tsuna sounded hurt.

"I just want water, it's really hot all of the sudden, so could you please let me go?" Hibari pulled his hand out of Tsuna's grip all too roughly. Eventually, he reached the kitchen and got himself a glass of ice cold water. But it was to no avail. Hibari had half the mind to just throw the glass all over himself instead of drinking it. He was just about to do it when Tsuna had walked in as well, and sat on the counter.

"Can you just please tell me what's going on? I've been here for three days already and you haven't even made time for me," Tsuna pouted.

"You do know that the reason why I _don't _have time for you is because of the goddamn orders _you _assigned me to do," Hibari leaned his head against the cool surface of his stainless steel fridge.

"... Well, okay, I guess asking you to suddenly clear up your schedule is pushing it. But can you at least tell me where you were last night? You weren't even answering your phone, and when you came in I thought you'd been hurt or something when you just fell like that... and the fact that there's a strong scent of _female _coming from you."

"..." Hibari didn't speak for a while, and Tsuna had thought that he had fallen asleep in that position.

But Hibari broke the silence that settled after a while, "I wasn't lying. I was with Sasagawa all night. And he did trick me into drinking the stupid wine... More like blackmailed me, actually. He said that if I didn't drink it, he'd come over here everyday and bring crowds with him to my facility.

"And knowing Sasagawa, he probably meant it. So I took the glass and drank it, knowing that a glass of wine wouldn't do me harm. I'm not _weak_ against alcohol, I just really don't like how it tastes. Anyway, he said that if I didn't drink the whole bottle, he'd come home with me tonight and bother me until dawn.

"I don't know what his problem is with me and not drinking alcohol, but he seems to be unable to accept it. So I drank it, because I didn't want him here... especially if _you _were here... I wanted to be alone... with you.

"After I finished the whole bottle, I blacked out for a couple of hours... he must've put something in it, but anyway, I don't remember what happened, but when I came to, I was wet and smelled strongly of perfume. Apparently, as Sasagawa _so graciously_ told me, I fell asleep and he made money off of me by letting women take pictures with me-"

"So now there's random women with pictures of you saved in their cameras?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

Hibari nodded, "And then he poured a margarita on me to wake me up."

"And that's what happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes. It's the truth," Hibari still hadn't moved from his position, so he couldn't see Tsuna's face, and he couldn't tell whether Tsuna believed him or not.

"Why were you with Oni... I mean Ryohei, anyway?"

"The last assignment that I had to do for the day required his assistance... and he wouldn't give it to me unless I went to a club with him."

"Oh..." was Tsuna's intelligent remark.

As soon as Hibari took his head off of the cool surface, the heat rushed through his veins. It was as though his whole body was thirsty. But water couldn't quench it. He didn't know what to do about it. He couldn't just ignore it because it was so _fucking _hot.

Biting his lip, Hibari looked at Tsuna and wondered whether he should ask the Vongola Tenth for help. But how would he help him? However, Hibari didn't even have to speak. Tsuna noticed something was wrong before he said anything.

"Kyoya? You don't look too well, are you okay?"

Hibari merely shook his head. "I'm fine... just... really _hot_."

Tsuna placed his hand over Hibari's forehead and felt the heat emanate from it before his skin even made contact. "You wanna lay down? It's not like you to get sick."

"I'm not sick, Tsunayoshi."

"Yes, you're perfectly fine a few degrees over normal body temperature," Tsuna rolled his eyes. Honestly, can't the man just admit weakness for once?

"I'm..." Hibari tried to take a step forward and found himself falling, but before his face met the cold, hard floor, Tsuna gripped his arm tightly and struggled to pull the taller man up.

"You're going to bed, and you're not gonna get up until your fever goes down."

"But I'm not si-" Tsuna gave the cloud guardian a threatening look and Hibari was just too tired to argue. But he _was_ right though. He wasn't sick. He'd been sick before, and he knew that being sick came with plugged sinuses and a sore throat. All Hibari had was a raging headache and an urge to strip completely naked and jump into an ice cold bath._Why the hell is it so goddamn hot in here?_

Hibari and Tsuna staggered up to his room, and when they reached the bed, Hibari all but collapsed on the mattress. Already shirtless, all Hibari had to discard were his pants. The sheets felt cool but soon, they absorbed his heat and he was uncomfortably warm again. _Need to cool down._ But Tsuna wouldn't let him get up.

"Stay still, I'll be back," with that, Tsuna left the room and Hibari sat up quickly. Blood rushed to his head and he felt dizzy but it didn't matter, he just needed to cool down. Rapidly stripping to his boxers he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the cool air against his body. But all too soon the effect wore off and he was unreasonably hot again.

_What the fuck is wrong with my body? Don't tell me that the alcohol caused this?..._ Hibari thought about it for a moment, _No. It can't have... right? The idiot must have put something in that bottle. Goddamn him. I swear I will bite him to death._

_But first... how to get rid of this? _Tsuna came in with a basin of water in his hands and a wash cloth over his shoulder. Seeing Hibari standing up, he sighed and set the water down.

"What are you doing?"

"It's... hot.." Hibari panted. Tsuna dipped the cloth into the water and wrung it out tightly before walking toward the older man and placing the damp cloth on his face. Hibari closed his eyes. It felt nice. But it wasn't enough. Tsuna repeated the process and this time, he dragged the cloth down to his chest. His cool fingers brushing against the hot skin. All of the sudden, Hibari felt his insides burst with even more intense heat. His eyes snapped open when he felt a _familiar_ feeling.

_Shit. The idiot... The stupid fucking idiot! He's definitely going to get bitten to death. _Hibari fumed in his head. Tsuna continued his ministrations and brought the cool cloth even lower. When Tsuna's hands hit the edge of Hibari's boxers, the cloud guardian grabbed his wrists. Confused, Tsuna looked up and raised a brow.

"Stop."

"Why?"

"Just..." _If you don't I won't be able to control myself._

"Kyoya, I know you don't like being nurtured and smothered, but if you're sick you should at least let me do this for you!" Tsuna was exasperated.

"But I'm not sick."

"Don't be stubborn!"

"Goddamnit Tsunayoshi, I'm trying to tell you that I'm not sick! It's something_ completely different_!" Hibari raised his voice. Tsuna didn't know how to respond and only looked back at Hibari.

Hibari sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry... for yelling. But I'm telling you, I'm not sick. I'm... I've been... drugged."

"Drugged?" Tsuna's eyes widened comically.

"By who? By what?"

"Probably by the idiot boxer," Hibari turned and sat on his bed. "I didn't realize it earlier, but... I know now that he drugged me with some sort of aphrodisiac."

If it were possible for Tsuna's eyes to widen even more, they would have. "A-aphrodisiac?" He stuttered.

"Yes."

"B-but... h-how? I mean... why?" Tsuna felt a blush rising to his cheeks. _An aphrodisiac?... Really?... Dammit, this is turning **me** on too. _Tsuna thought.

"I don't know. Just... don't touch me. I might end up doing something you wouldn't like." Hibari plopped down on his back and tried his best to ignore the uncomfortable heat. Tsuna watched the older man curl into a ball and couldn't help but feel amused at how _vulnerable_ he looked. He didn't even think that it was possible for Hibari to look vulnerable.

_Guess there's only one way to solve this problem. _Tsuna mustered up courage and stepped forward.

Hibari closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He thought that, since Tsuna hadn't said a word, the Vongola boss had left. But to his surprise, he felt the mattress dip slightly behind him.

"Tsunayoshi, what are you doing? Didn't I tell you not to touch me?" Hibari hissed when he felt Tsuna's cool fingers trace his spinal column.

"Seriously, stop. You're gonna regret it!" Hibari bit his lip when Tsuna's hand slipped to his front and started to roam about his chest. When Tsuna didn't listen, Hibari growled and grabbed the hand that was just about to graze his nipple.

"Let me relieve your discomfort," Tsuna whispered into his ear, and all self control was disregarded. Hibari turned to face him and lifted his hand to cup Tsuna's face.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he mumbled before he brought Tsuna's face down to his and locked their lips in a fierce kiss. Tongues battled for dominance and bodies shifted and ground against each other.

Soon the room had been filled with moans, gasps and silent screams of pleasure.

* * *

><p>When the sun came up, Hibari had to shield his eyes from the blinding light. He had forgotten to close the curtains. Sighing, he thought, <em>No use going back to sleep now. <em>He tried to get up, but then he realized that he couldn't. He remembered the events that happened only a few hours ago and turned his head to see Tsuna's face buried in his shoulder.

Smiling to himself he caressed the side of Tsuna's cheek and decided to stay in bed just a bit longer.

_I guess the idiot boxer's not getting bitten to death after all. Note to self, thank Sasagawa later._


	6. Story 6: 1827

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 2nd, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **Hey there :D I got inspiration from a picture I saw.

* * *

><p>Pacing. Hibari was pacing. Back and forth and back and forth. He counted his steps one by one as each thud of his footsteps made a steady beat. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Swish, as he swerved and paced the other direction. Finally, he came to a halt.<p>

Right in the middle of his traditional Japanese style living room. He stopped, tightened his fists, and made brisk steps toward the door that rarely ever got used lately. He felt rather pathetic as his hand shook while typing in the code to open the door. It had been so long. When was the last time he had used those four numbers. Four simple numbers that had a very dear meaning in his heart. Even if he won't admit it out loud.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he managed to type it in. _1827_. He had to bite his lips to stop himself from giving a sad smile as he remembered the day that number was formed.

_"1827?" Hibari asked._

Hibari shook his head to rid himself of the memory. No. He didn't want to see it.

_"Yeah! Don't you think it's clever? No one will ever figure it out," his voice was happy. Free from any impending doom._

Hibari's breath hitched when he remembered his voice. He didn't even know if that was what it really sounded like. He felt as though his memory wasn't doing it justice.

_"What does it mean?" Hibari, surprisingly, was clueless._

_"You and me, silly." he smiled._

What did his smile look like again? Hibari closed his eyes and tried to picture it. But it proved to be difficult. Especially when it had been a long time since he'd seen it in person.

_"...How?" Hibari still didn't understand._

_"Hi-ba and Tsu-na," he said in syllables while grinning stupidly triumphant at his own cleverness._

_Hibari blinked and the side of his mouth twitched, itching to lift up and smile at the younger man's antic. But of course, he didn't smile. He didn't want to encourage the other._

_Opting instead to ruffle the shorter male's hair, he walked to the wall where the number pad was attached to. Typing in the numbers One-Eight-Two-Seven. The machine gave a sharp beeping sound and it was then that the code was set. It will forever be 1827, and only they would understand the significance of the numbers._

Hibari's head finally cleared off the memory. But when he opened his eyes, he saw that he was standing in front of a completely different door. It was another door that he hadn't used in a long time. But it was so much harder to bring himself to even touch the knob.

He knew there was someone in there. He knew that it was _him. _But at the same time, he knew that it wasn't. Because it couldn't possibly be him. Because the weak creature that dared call himself "Tsuna" wasn't nearly enough to replace _his _Tsuna.

Hibari's knuckles went white as his fists closed tightly. He turned on his heel and decided to head back. It wasn't worth his time. The _herbivore _wouldn't understand. He couldn't understand the pain. And he would end up just scaring the poor thing by revealing something that hadn't even crossed either of their minds yet, at least in the herbivore's point of view.

But to his surprise, the door opened by itself and groggy footsteps were heard not soon after.

"Water... water..." the young boy muttered to himself, probably still half asleep. He was walking so slowly that it was a wonder how he managed to catch up to Hibari. But sure enough, the young boy collided into the mass of rock hard muscle and stumbled backwards onto his bottom.

"What the?" he yelled thinking he had ran into the wall. Rubbing his nose, he opened his eyes to see the offender.

"Hn." Hibari snarled. He didn't like this weak version of the Vongola boss. Honey brown eyes widened and he instinctively scooted a few inches back, afraid that the mere presence of the man in the black yukata would be enough to severely injure him.

"G-gomen!" his voice squeaked and cracked. Despite himself, Hibari let a smirk settle on his lips. Of course to Tsuna, it looked like a predatory smirk, but really, Hibari's soft side got the best of him and actually found the little herbivore cute. _He's starting to go through puberty. _Hibari thought to himself. He then shook his head and began to head back toward his facility and maybe get some sleep.

Tsuna watched the man's retreating back and felt darkness creep around him. Suddenly, he had an urge to call out to him. Without thinking, he lifted his arm and opened his mouth to yell. But before a full blown "Wait!" came out, he managed to stop himself.

However, a pathetic "W-" sound did come out and Hibari's sharp sense of hearing picked it up, and it was enough to stop him in his tracks and turn his head in Tsuna's direction.

Feeling his face heat up at the direct gaze, Tsuna looked at the ground and brought his arm down, almost ashamedly, still not getting up from his spot.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" the dark-haired man tilted an eyebrow. Biting his lip, Tsuna shook his head sideways.

"Then what is it?" he sounded irritated, but it didn't seem menacing, so Tsuna assumed that it was safe to respond.

"I... don't really know."

"Go get some sleep herbivore."

"H-hibari-san," Tsuna squeaked, "I... really... died, huh?"

Hibari's face softened somewhat. "Yes. You did."

"Was I really that weak?" Tsuna paused, "I mean, was I really so incapable of defending myself that I died?"

"No," was all that Hibari said. Then he sighed and walked back to where Tsuna was.

"You weren't weak, herbivore. You... were quite strong," Hibari said with his head down. His fringe covered his eyes and so Tsuna couldn't see what kind of expression his Cloud Guardian was wearing.

Hibari crouched down and patted the mess of brown hair on Tsuna's head.

"Very strong." Hibari tried to keep himself from breaking down.

"Then... why? Why did I die? I... don't want to die." Tsuna admitted.

"..." Hibari, unable to, for once, restrain himself, pulled the younger boy into a nearly bone-crushing hug.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna found it hard to breathe but for some reason, he didn't find it awkward or disgusting. He actually kind of liked it.

"That's exactly what I said..." Hibari murmured. _Tsunayoshi didn't have to die... Even if the plan called for it._

"What?" Tsuna was confused. At that, Hibari finally regained control of himself and let the young brunette go. He left the boy on the floor, utterly confused and stunned.

"Don't die out there," was the last thing Hibari said before he left. And that time, Tsuna was too shocked to call out to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: <strong>

I feel so bad. I haven't been updating anything lately, and the multi-chap story i've been working on is like two or so months late... TT_TT school ruins my fanfiction life... Ah such a sad sad life I live.


	7. Story 7: Fantasies

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 2nd, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **AU. Set in high school.

* * *

><p>He was... beautiful to say the least. The way the black locks hugged his pale cheeks, his angled eyes always seeming to brim with anger, and his lips. God his lips. Pursed in annoyance but enticing nonetheless. Tsuna felt sick. He didn't know when it started, but before he knew it, his eyes had been following the black haired prefect wherever he went. Admiring the strong man's lean physique and deep holy-shit-fucking sexy voice.<p>

Was this what puberty did? Make Tsuna so... perverted? He didn't really care anymore though. He was content with watching from afar. He was content with just looking but not touching. Because he could never reach Hibari. Hibari was in a totally different world from Tsuna. Maybe even a totally different species. A carnivore. That's what he was. And Tsuna... well he was just a lowly perverted herbivore that didn't even deserve to be in the presence of such a magnificent creature such as Hibari.

Tsuna was just a fish watching this giant brilliant eagle from where he swam, pathetically hoping for the sharp eyed hunter to catch a glimpse of him and take notice. But of course, it never happened. At least, until Tsuna had accidentally bumped into the prefect. As scary as Hibari was, he was undoubtedly good-looking, therefore, Hibari had his own fan club of rabid females with raging hormones that, like Tsuna, love themselves some eye-candy in the form of Hibari.

So when Tsuna had accidentally knocked himself down when he slammed into Hibari's godly body, not even ten seconds later, there was a girl pushing Tsuna away and asking if the prefect had been hurt. Like hell he'd be hurt, he had a torso made of fucking _steel._ Tsuna took more damage from Hibari's chest than from the hard concrete floor.

"I'm fine," came the cold reply. Looking around the busty-and-obviously-flaunting-it girl, his eyes had met with Tsuna's. At first, Tsuna hadn't understood what the prefect was trying to say—as he was clearly trying to get some message across—but eventually, he managed to figure it out. Hibari had silently asked if Tsuna was alright. He nodded curtly and fought the rising blush before he had the mind to run away.

There had been no other contact between the two of them until much much later that month.

Tsuna was in the library, clearly distraught, looking for a book for his research paper that was due in a few weeks. When he couldn't reach the book he wanted because some asshole decided that bookshelves should have books on the highest shelf—where practically no average height Japanese high school student could reach— and Tsuna felt something warm press against his back and he saw a familiar black sleeved arm with a "disciplinary chairman" arm band safety pinned on it.

Hibari reached the book with ease and handed it to Tsuna.

"A-arigato..." Tsuna stuttered.

"Pay back, for making you fall the other day. Now we're even," was all that he said before turning around and leaving.

"Ah. Wait!" Tsuna called out.

"Is there anything else?" Hibari asked, assuming that Tsuna might've needed another book.

"W-well, no. It's just... I-I... I don't know. I'm sorry," Tsuna apologized for his lack of words.

"Hn... What is your name, herbivore?"

"Ts-Ts-Tsunayoshi desu. Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna stumbled with his words.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi... Ah. I know who you are," Hibari closed his eyes, as if to recall something, "You have only your mother living with you. You came from Namimori Middle School, and you're GPA is... below average."

"H-how did you know all that?" Not that it was confidential information, practically everyone that knew Tsuna knew that he wasn't a very good student. But the fact that Hibari knew of him. It was surprising.

"I've read and memorized almost every student's profile information, but for some reason, I can't seem to remember everyone's face. I just know them by name, and by student I.D. number."

_...Why?_ Tsuna thought and must've said out loud because Hibari had responded to his question.

"Because as the disciplinary chairman, I'm on oath to keep tabs on every single student and make sure that they aren't disturbing the peace."

"Oh..." said Tsuna, somewhat dejected that he wasn't the only one whose information was imprinted into Hibari's superb memory.

"If you need no more of my help I will be leaving now. I dislike crowding," and with that, he left.

Crowding... Crowding? It was only Tsuna though. No one else... And it was then that it hit Tsuna. He had been alone with the prefect. In the same room, speaking to him, alone. Without anyone else. Completely _alone_. Tsuna could feel the fantasies scratch at the back of his mind. _Not now. Please not now. I need to finish this stupid report._

But his subconscious refused to listen. And... well... there came the fantasies.

_Hibari roughly pushed Tsuna against the same bookshelf where they had just been. Ripping his shirt open, Hibari loosened his own tie and discarded the now broken shirt. Lips crashed against each other and hips ground into one another, sending sparks and delicious shivers up Tsuna's spine._

But before his mind could wander further, the library door opened and some students walked in. Clearing his throat, Tsuna took the book with him without even checking it out. Running to the nearest bathroom, Tsuna rushed to splash cold water on his face.

Since when had his perverted obsession stoop so low as to imagining himself being molested by the object of his interest? Tsuna splashed some more water on his face and fought the urge to slap himself for being so stupid. There was no way it was going to happen. Hibari was..._ Hibari_. And he was_ Tsuna_. There was no way.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Tsuna shivered uncomfortably as he remembered the sound of his voice. _Why did he have to say my name in such a... Hibari-esque way?_

_Why do I have to find him so attractive? No... a better question would be, is it even legal to be so goddamn sexy?_

"I don't know, is it a crime to be good looking?" that same deep voice that stalked Tsuna's subconscious appeared out of nowhere, echoing against the tiled bathroom walls.

"Hiie!" Tsuna looked up to see Hibari leaning against the door frame.

"Hi-Hiba-Hibari-san!"

"So, you find me attractive?" Hibari smirked. "Ah, what is it with herbivores liking their predators? Don't they know that they'd only get hurt?" Hibari pushed off of the door frame and walked towards Tsuna.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Tsuna looked down to avoid Hibari's gaze.

"Sorry? Such a strange creature. Why apologize? It's not your fault who you're attracted to," Hibari's smirk seemed to grow wider as he slammed his palm against the wall over Tsuna's head. Hibari lowered his head so that his face was only a few inches away from Tsuna's.

"Shall I satisfy your obsession?" Hibari licked his lips and made Tsuna look at him. Tsuna's eyes followed the pink muscle as it wet Hibari's already tantalizing lips, making it all the more... kissable.

Tsuna unconsciously closed his eyes, intoxicated by Hibari's scent. Hibari closed the gap and lips met. It was sloppy, and incredibly wet. But it was so good. Hibari was an amazing kisser, and he clearly knew what he was doing.

Tsuna's brain had almost gone haywire, but when he accidentally opened his mouth wider and Hibari slyly slipped his tongue in, all motor functions seemed to have stopped for a split second. It was so good. Almost too good.

_Hold on. Hold on! Why would Hibari Kyoya, the Hibari Kyoya, randomly walk into the bathroom, read my thoughts, and randomly start to kiss me?_

And it was then that Tsuna had awoke from his dream, his face sticking to some of the pages of the half-read book.

_I knew it wasn't possible. _He sighed. There was no way that he and Hibari would ever be together. It was just a silly fantasy. That was all it was, and all it ever would be.


	8. Story 8: Stress Relief

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 2nd, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **Ah... I wish this had more reviews. LOL. I mean, it's nice to get favorite stories and story alerts and such but the reviews... they're so much more entertaining for me as a writer. Haha. Don't mind me. I just want to vent because today wasn't the best day ever. Which is why the next plot is about *drum roll please* stress relief! ta-da!

Oh dear lord, shoot me now.

* * *

><p>Tsuna kicked a can that offended him just by laying there on the concrete sidewalk, without a care in the world with it's shiny aluminum-ness. Tsuna didn't even know if "aluminum-ness" was a word. All he knew was that everything that was bright and happy seemed to irk him that day. He didn't want to go home, but he had no where else to go, so he opted to just walk around aimlessly until something happens. It had been a normal day, at first, Tsuna woke up early, thanks to Reborn, thinking it was a school day, but it was a Sunday and well, since he was already awake, and Reborn was there, he couldn't go back to sleep.<p>

_Stupid baby... _Tsuna sighed, if only he could say that to his face. But of course, Tsuna wouldn't risk his life by insulting his tutor. But it was his honest feelings, at the moment, because Reborn was being... Reborn. And Lambo was being Lambo. And I-pin was being I-pin. Tsuna didn't know why they annoyed him but it was just being too much. Too much chaos, too many explosions, too many loud and destructive noises, and too many _violent toddlers_!

Tsuna then began to wonder if he was on his man-period... yeah. Maybe that was why everything just seemed to insult him in the worst possible way that day. He didn't want to talk to anyone, not to Gokudera, not to Yamamoto, not to Ryohei, not even to his own mother. And god-forbid him meeting Mukuro out of the blue. Tsuna swore he would rip his own hair off if he hears just one more 'fu' out of those pretty-boy lips.

Spotting a bench from the corner of his eye, and realizing that he had been walking for _quite _a long while, so Tsuna decided to sit down. Sighing for the enth time that day, Tsuna looked up at the tree that had its leafless branches reaching over the bench. It was growing buds, preparing for the spring. It was a sakura tree, but it's beautiful pink flowers haven't sprouted yet. Luckily for the tree, it looked just as depressing as Tsuna felt, so he wasn't inclined to hate its existence.

Closing his eyes and feeling the light breeze against his face, Tsuna heard a faint tune coming from a long ways away. But it slowly got louder and louder until it formed a familiar song that caused Tsuna's eyes to open wide.

_"Midori tanabiku, Namimori no~"_ came a shrill sounding voice.

"Ah, you're singing it wrong again," a ridiculously deep, and even more ridiculously attractive, voice followed.

"You're going too high on the 'Namimori no' part," it was quiet, but gentle, and almost unrecognizable by its lack of malice and venom. But Tsuna knew who it was because there could only be one person.

"Midori tanabiku, Namimori no~" he sang perfectly and the bird mimicked. Chuckling softly, he continued the song.

"Dai naku shou naku, nami ga ii~"

Tsuna couldn't help but gawk at the fluffy—almost _pink—_aura that emitted from the usually _very scary_ and _very angry_ prefect. The effect was almost immediately calming and soothing Tsuna. Just watching the young man playfully chide the yellow ball of fluff with wings was simply too cute for Tsuna to stay irritated with the world.

_"Hibari! Hibari!" _the bird called the prefect's attention.

_"Herbivore! Herbivore!" _The yellow bird flapped its wings and flew toward Tsuna's direction.

Tsuna squeezed his eyes tight, as if the action would make the prefect go away. But as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw the black haired, sharped eyed, young man standing right in front of him, staring down at him. Or rather, glaring down at him.

"Hn. Herbivore, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with your... friends," The word 'friends' rolled off of his tongue so awkwardly, as if the word was so foreign to him.

"I-I," Tsuna was at a loss for words, but then a thought occurred to him, "Well, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home too?"

Hibari's brows raised slightly, he hadn't expected that. Hibird was flying closer and closer to Tsuna, until it finally chose a spot on his head that was the least spiky. Eyes widening only a fraction, genuine surprise was evident in Hibari's eyes.

"Wao, the bird doesn't usually sit on people's heads other than my own," Hibari moved to sit next to Tsuna. Tsuna wondered how he did it. How everything Hibari did looked so graceful. How he makes the most mundane of things look so _sophisticated_. How he makes the simple act of sitting down look like a perfected art. Tsuna guessed that it was just how he carried himself.

"Ah... uh, is it... is it okay for him to sit on me?" Tsuna had been trying not to panic all this time. There was a bird on his head. There was a _bird _on his _head._

"Nothing bad is going to happen," said Hibari, hearing the slight quiver in Tsuna's voice.

"O-okay," Tsuna stammered out. There was nothing else said between them. Only a calm silence. It was honestly the most awkward feeling in the world, but Tsuna liked it. It wasn't unnecessarily loud, or explosive, or stupid, or outrageous. It was just... quiet. And Tsuna found that he liked quiet. Maybe this was what he needed. A break from all the craziness and chaos.

"You're oddly quiet," Hibari noted.

"I... just don't want any of... the noise."

"And you're not crowding," Hibari noted again.

"I... just don't want any of _their _noise," Tsuna admitted. Out of the corner of his eye, Tsuna saw Hibari nod slightly in agreement.

"That's understandable."

"It's just... sometimes it gets too much. Reborn's antics, all the other kids, and sometimes... even Gokudera and Yamamoto are too much. I just need a break from... all of them. " Tsuna said honestly.

"Is that wrong of me?" Tsuna asked, more himself than Hibari, but Hibari offered an answer nonetheless.

"It's perfectly fine for someone to want privacy for once. Personally, I dislike crowding no matter what," Hibari closed his eyes as if he was trying to hear something.

"I like this sound," Tsuna said randomly.

"What sound?"

"This. The sound of nothing. The sound of quiet. The sound of peace," Tsuna then made a connection in his head. Was it because of Hibari, the man who fought for peace, that Tsuna felt so peaceful at the moment?

"... Me too."

_"Hibari! Hibari!" _the bird piped in all of the sudden, and flapped its wings, lifting from Tsuna's head.

_"Food! Food!"_

Tsuna looked from the flying bird to Hibari, who had his own eyes focused on Hibird. Tsuna noticed a small smile on the prefect's lips, and it made Tsuna grin widely. _So even he could have a smiling face too._

"Ah. I got it, I got it, you're hungry. Alright," Hibari stood up.

"Let's go." Hibari turned and started to walk without even waiting for Hibird. But the bird caught up and nestled itself in Hibari's soft black hair.

"Herbivore, quiet and alone time is important too. Don't forget that," Hibari said before he was too far away for Tsuna to hear him.


	9. Story 9: Of Beds and Scents

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 2nd, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **AU. I don't know why I'm getting so fascinated with AU worlds. But again, high school AU. Established relationship. Thank you to whoever wrote the quote I saw. :)

* * *

><p>Tsuna was excited, nervous, happy, anxious, and nauseous all at the same time. He'd never been in Hibari's room before. He'd never been in a place that smelled so much like him that he could practically live off of just the scent. The room was clean, and very plain, and one could hardly tell that it was a third year high school student's room. The first thing that Tsuna saw was a desk right next to his bed, with a little stuffed yellow bird that Tsuna had given him for Christmas.<p>

Tsuna laughed a bit when he remembered the face Hibari made when Tsuna told him its name.

_"Hibird?" Hibari looked absolutely confused and speechless. It was such a ridiculous name that it suit the ridiculously yellow stuffed bird quite well._

_"Yeah, isn't it cute?" Tsuna raised the yellow fluff ball. Sighing, Hibari took the stuffed animal from him and patted Tsuna's head._

_"Yes. Very cute," then he kissed Tsuna's forehead and even offered a small smile. **Tsuna** __was very cute indeed._

Then, the next thing that caught Tsuna's attention was his bed. A single bed with black and grey sheets. Very Hibari-esque. Unable to stop his legs, he took quick steps and approached the bed. Curious. Very curious. Tsuna wondered if the bed smelled like Hibari too. Tsuna loved how he smelled, and since he slept in it, it must smell like him too. Unsatisfied by mere speculation, he must conduct an experiment to prove his hypothesis.

Taking a deep breath, then gulping gulping, he climbed onto the mattress and laid flat on his stomach. His arms grabbed the pillow and he gave it a good whiff. _Yeah. That's definitely his scent. Odd. Kinda smells like cherry blossoms._

"Oi. What are you doing?" came Hibari's voice in a slightly irritated tone.

"A-ah, Hibari-senpai," Tsuna sat up immediately and didn't know how to explain himself.

"Tsunayoshi, just call me 'Kyoya,' we're dating now remember?" Hibari sighed and sat on the bed next to him.

"Uhm. But, I'm used to calling Hibari-senpai, Hibari-senpai, so... since we just started d-dating... I think I need a little more time to get used to calling Hibari-senpai... K-kyoya," Tsuna's face was all but steaming. It was just so embarrassing, to be caught by his... _boyfriend_, sniffing his pillow, and to be talking about their fairly recently established relationship.

"We've been dating for nearly five months," Hibari rolled his eyes.

"B-but... I... I still get nervous around you," Tsuna looked away. Hibari, unable to stop himself, hugged Tsuna from behind and kissed the back of his neck.

"And I get really horny around you," Hibari said all too bluntly.

"Hibari-senpai!" Tsuna's blush deepened when he felt Hibari's body against his own.

"How can I not? You practically offered yourself to me when you were face down on my bed like that," Tsuna could _feel _Hibari's smirk.

"Mou! Don't tease me," Tsuna pouted.

"You're too cute," Hibari blew into his ear and trailed kisses down his nape.

"A-ah!" Tsuna closed his eyes, but when Hibari stopped and moved away, his eyes flew open.

"Senpai?" Tsuna turned around and saw Hibari biting his lip.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side.

"Goddamnit," Hibari attacked Tsuna's lips and pinned him down on the bed. His tongue ravaged Tsuna's mouth while his hands explored and traveled downward. When the need for air became too much, Hibari broke off and panted, looking directly into Tsuna's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't control myself," Hibari apologized. Tsuna was too dazed to say anything, and it made him look all the more... fuckable.

"Ah, but, it... felt good," Tsuna was so embarrassed wanted to disappear into the bed completely.

"Dammit, Tsunayoshi, if you say things like that, how do you expect me to stop myself?" Hibari let go of Tsuna's wrists and sat up.

"I... didn't say that I wanted you to stop," Tsuna sat up himself and kneeled. Hibari turned his head to face him, and cupped Tsuna's cheek.

"I know. But we can't do this right now. My parents are home," Hibari stroked his face with his thumb. Tsuna nodded and placed his own hands on top of Hibari's.

"Then can I stay on your bed? I like how it smells," Tsuna asked shyly.

"Idiot. Of course you can," Hibari said before standing up.

"I'll get us drinks," but before Hibari could take a step away, Tsuna clung to his sleeve and mustered up courage.

"Hn?" Hibari looked at Tsuna questioningly.

"C-can... _we_ stay on your bed?" Tsuna rephrased his question. A small smile appeared on Hibari's lips as he raised his hand to ruffle Tsuna's spiky hair.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Well, that was random. :)<p> 


	10. Story 10: Actions and Words

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 3rd, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **It's really hard to write a lemon because I can't seem to take myself seriously... So it's... implied? -_- Set in the Future arc, right before Tsuna died.

* * *

><p>It was dark while Tsuna sat down on the edge of his mattress, staring at the blackness that surrounded him. It wasn't until the door opened and flooded the room with light for a split second that Tsuna was snapped out of his reverie. Tsuna stared at Hibari for what seemed like an eternity before he found the courage to speak. But all that came out was a strangled sound. A mix between a whimper and a sob. Tsuna didn't want Hibari to know that he was in tears, but it was too late now.<p>

Without words, Hibari crossed Tsuna's room and opened his arms wide for Tsuna to land in. No hesitation. Tsuna launched himself into his chest and breathed in the scent that only ever was his and no other. Safe. That was how Tsuna felt in his arms. Unafraid. He wanted time to stop right then and there because with Hibari, there was nothing to be afraid of.

He didn't have to worry about Byakuran, even if it was just for a little while. And he wanted to cherish every nanosecond he spent with him. Because if the plan failed, it may be the last time. Because if the plan fails, he'll never see him again. Because if the plan fails, everything that Tsuna was about to sacrifice would be for nothing. But he didn't want to think like that. Not now, when the first phase of the plan was only a few hours away. No, he couldn't afford to think like that.

And as if Hibari had read Tsuna's thoughts, he tilted his face downward and brought their lips together, effectively numbing Tsuna's brain completely. Nothing else mattered at the moment. It was just the two of them, and they had the night to themselves.

"I'm scared... for tomorrow," Tsuna panted as Hibari placed kisses down his jaw line to his neck. Tilting his head backward to allow for more room, Hibari took advantage of the exposed flesh and marked it with angry red welts to tell the world that Tsuna was his. And that no matter what happened, Tsuna would always belong to him.

Hibari didn't speak, for there was nothing to say. If Tsuna was scared then so be it, there was no turning back anymore. It had to be done. All Hibari could do was to kiss the fear away. Make him forget, even for just one night, that he had to "die".

"Don't think about it anymore," Hibari whispered hoarsely into his ear. He hadn't spoken all day, Tsuna had been waiting for the man to speak words of comfort, but he knew that was too much to ask of Hibari. But even the sound of his voice was enough. It was enough to make Tsuna will himself to forget. Because if that was what Hibari wanted him to do, then that was what he was going to do.

"Okay..." With that final word, Tsuna was silenced by Hibari's mouth. Tongues battled and clashed in a frantic dance, as if it were the last time. Tsuna was once again falling into the train of thought that led him to worry about the future, but he stopped himself before he was in too deep. Instead of taking all of Hibari's advances, he decided to make some of his own. Reaching his arms upward and behind Hibari's head, he forced him to move closer, if at all possible, and walk towards the bed.

Pretty soon ties were discarded, followed by dress shirts, belts and finally, their slacks. Clad only in boxers, the two were frantic to feel more of each other, those had to be discarded as well. Tsuna felt the back of his knees hit the mattress and he could feel himself falling backwards, their lips still intact. When his head landed on a soft pillow, Hibari pulled away to properly crawl on top of him. Their eyes met and Tsuna started to worry again. If the plan failed, this would be the last time he would get to see those eyes that softened their harsh stare only for him. Those eyes that always seemed menacing to everyone else were something that Tsuna had grown to love. Those eyes that would betray Hibari by showing the slightest of emotions that no one else but Tsuna seemed to notice.

Those eyes that, right now, were very sad. But determination was evident, as well as lust.

Never had Tsuna felt the phrase "Actions speak louder than words," so true. Every touch said so much more than any spoken word. Every nip and bite seemed to scream how much Hibari had loved him. The tight grip on Tsuna's thighs told him how much he didn't want to let him go. The gentle kisses that trailed from Tsuna's nape to his navel assured Tsuna that no matter what, Hibari would always be there, and never let him down.

And all Tsuna could do was reply in breathy sighs, deep moans, and cries of pleasure and ecstasy. Tsuna wanted to tell Hibari that he felt the same way, he wanted to reassure _him _and convey his feelings too. But Hibari knew all that already.

He knew that Tsuna loved him with every fiber of his being. He knew that Tsuna would always do whatever he could for Hibari. He knew that Tsuna cared for him so much more than any other living being on Earth.

But what he didn't know was if Tsuna knew how much Hibari loved him. He didn't know if Tsuna knew how much he wanted to castrate and mangle the man that would "take his life" the next day. Even if Tsuna really wasn't going to die. Even if Tsuna would just be kept in a state of unconsciousness and still be _alive_. It felt as if Tsuna really was walking to his death the following day.

As if Tsuna would never return to him again. And it scared the shit out of him.

"Kyoya," came Tsuna's voice. Pleading, anxious for release.

_"I love you," _Hibari whispered so quietly that Tsuna almost missed it in the midst of all the passion. _"So much."_

Tsuna had been trying so hard not to be reduced to tears again, but the raw emotion that came from his voice was enough to break Tsuna's resolve. It told Tsuna everything. And it was then Tsuna realized that yes, actions spoke louder than words, but sometimes words spoke louder than actions.

It had been the first time that Hibari had verbalized his feelings. It almost literally blew Tsuna's heart out. He must've looked like a complete idiot, smiling and laughing as tears poured out of his eyes.

"I love you too," Tsuna hugged him tightly, "I'll miss you Kyouya."

"You better come back to me," Tsuna wanted to laugh at his attempt at being intimidating, but he didn't because he knew better.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2:<strong> Geh. What in the f*** was that ending?... ._. This wasn't really what I had wanted it to turn out to be when I started to write this... oh well. I'll write that idea in another story and hopefully go into the direction that I wanted to go to in the first place...

**[EDIT] author's note: **I guess this is somewhat connected to Story 1 and Story 3 as well :D


	11. Story 11: A Birthday Present of Sorts

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 3rd, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **Because it's Hibari's birthday ;) I'm really on the borderline of Teen and Mature here... -_-''

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?" Tsuna sputtered his drink all over Lambo's face. The five year old did not look amused, and was about to start pulling on Tsuna's hair for pay back when Nana came in with a plate of cookies.<p>

"Maman, can you leave me and Tsuna alone for a while, and take Lambo and I-pin with you," Reborn smiled at Nana. Smiling back as if understanding the situation —for all Tsuna knew she may have been an accomplice to Reborn's plan—and called the little children to follow her. Not that she really needed to, just the smell of the freshly baked cookies was enough to lure them.

"As I was saying," Reborn tipped his fedora hat to hide his face, "today is Hibari's birthday."

"Yes, but I don't understand why I have to do _that _of all things!" Tsuna all but shrieked. Reborn ignored him and pushed a box to Tsuna's hands.

"Open it."

"Why?" Tsuna was afraid to see what was inside. If Reborn had _that _in mind, then the thing in the box must be for Reborn's plan. In other words, the thing in the box must be very... _non-child-friendly_.

"Just open the damn box," Reborn pointed Leon in his gun-form at Tsuna.

"Hiiieee! Okay okay," His fingers struggled with the lid, but eventually, he opened the box. In it were the most offending-ly purple fluffy handcuffs that Tsuna had ever seen. Not that he'd seen fluffy-purple handcuffs before. And not that the thing really insulted Tsuna, but the thought of using them for... _that _purpose really made Tsuna averse to the _naughty _object.

"You do know that I'm only fifteen right? And he's seventeen, right? And I'm _male _right?" Tsuna tried to keep his composure. Reborn only smirked.

"Yes, baka-Tsuna. Of course I knew that."

"So then, why -"

"Because it's what you both want," Reborn said like it was a fact. Well... it sorta kinda was. At least, if one skipped passed the denial coming from both Tsuna _and_ Hibari.

"It is _not!" _Tsuna then _really _felt offended.

"I was just gonna sit by and wait for the sexual tension to eat one of you up and make one of you snap, but it's getting ridiculous. You obviously have feelings for Hibari and he obviously wants to... for lack of a better term,_ fuck you senseles_s. And might I add that you wouldn't object to such sentiments yourself."

"How... how... That's not true!" Tsuna couldn't find the proper words to defend himself.

"Hell, everyone's noticed it, baka-Tsuna. Gokudera spent a few days bawling about how his precious 'tenth' was going to be tainted by the 'bastard'. Yamamoto tried to comfort him with the thought that at least it wasn't the 'pineapple-bastard', but that just made Gokudera cry even more."

Tsuna's eye twitched._ What in the hell is wrong with these people? _he thought to himself.

"Sheesh, you're so stubborn sometimes." Reborn rolled his eyes. He didn't think that he'd need Leon for this, but Tsuna was being uncooperative. He hadn't had to use Leon in such a long time that he vaguely wondered if the bullet would still work. But, he figured, he might as well give it a shot, and so he did. Literally.

Grabbing Leon before Tsuna could say "stop, wait," Reborn shot the dying-will bullet straight to Tsuna's forehead. He fell back onto the wooden floors, dead. Counting quietly under his breath, "Three, two, one."

And as if on cue, Tsuna rose up with the dying will flame on his forehead, his clothes tearing apart leaving him in only his boxers.

"Aaaaa!" Tsuna yelled, grabbed the box and ran off in the direction of Hibari's house. Reborn watched Tsuna gradually disappear into the city and smiled.

"Job well done, if I do say so myself."

* * *

><p>"Ne maman, what does a blowjob mean? And why would dame-Tsuna need handcuffs to do it to Hibari?" Lambo asked as he munched on a cookie. Nana was unfazed by the rather... interesting question.<p>

"I-pin wants to know too!" I-pin piped in, mostly wondering if it was Tsuna's present to her beloved Hibari. And (**A/N: **Oh dear god, please don't shoot me for saying this. She's a kid okay, she doesn't know what it means!) if Hibari likes it, maybe she could give it to him too.

"Oh, darlings, you'll know when the time comes," Nana giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Hibari was enjoying a perfectly quiet day. They had no school, he didn't want to patrol Namimori, oddly enough, and he just wanted peace within his own house. It was his birthday, and he could do with a day not having to deal with herbivores. Of course, except for a_ certain_ herbivore. It was the baby's fault. Hibari was perfectly fine, ignoring the sex fantasies that came during the night, and sometimes during the day. He figured that it was just hormones. He's had wet dreams before. He _was _a teenage boy.

But the baby just made it worse a few days ago when he mentioned that he had something planned for Hibari involving the herbivore on his birthday. As a result, Hibari could not stop thinking about the brown-haired boy. And the fantasies... well they just got worse.

"...aaaaaaaaaaaa," a distant noise alerted Hibari and made him look to where the sound came from. The noise grew louder and louder until he thought it sounded familiar.

Hibird, being a bird and therefore having a better sense of hearing, began to flap his wings and chirp, "Hibari, Hibari, Tsuna, Tsuna."

Blinking when Tsuna's form came into view, Hibari didn't know how to react. So instinct took over and he found himself lodging a tonfa against Tsuna's rib effectively blowing the small boy off to the side. But because Tsuna was in his dying will mode, he quickly stood up and charged again. But the dying will flame died out before he could get to Hibari.

Falling to his knees, finally feeling the blow the tonfa dealt, Tsuna dropped the box and gasped for air. Tsuna grabbed his side and looked up at Hibari with tears in his eyes and a deep red blush forming on his face.

Hibari fought to urge to pounce on him because he looked so innocently provocative. How in the world that was possible, Hibari didn't know. What he did know was that Tsuna was damn good at it.

"I... I... this is so embarrassing. I am going to_ kill_ Reborn when I get home," Tsuna gripped his side tighter and tried to stand. When he wobbled on his feet, Hibari caught him by the elbow and steadied him. Tsuna looked up at Hibari again and this time, Hibari couldn't control himself.

The look of shock, gratitude, confusion, and slight fear, mixed with the fact that the boy was blushing and practically naked, almost literally drove Hibari crazy. Tsuna felt Hibari's hand clasp his elbow tighter and gasped in both pain and surprise when Hibari heaved him on his shoulders and proceeded to walk back into his house.

The box laid forgotten on the ground.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hibari found the box in his front yard and opened it. Underneath the handcuffs was a note that Tsuna had overlooked when Reborn first gave it to him.<p>

_Hibari. I hope you enjoyed your present._

_-__Reborn._

Hibari didn't thank people. But this was just one of those times when a 'thanks' was necessary and appropriate.

Hibari smirked. _Maybe these would be of some use next year._


	12. Story 12: A Birthday Present put to use

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 4th, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note:** Errr... uh... i was... unsatisfied with the other one. So, as a belated birthday gift to Hibari, here is a TYL version. Still have to do with the hand cuffs. somewhat :3

* * *

><p>Tsuna took a deep breath before he slid the door open. Of course he knew that Hibari already sensed his presence. He was glad that Hibari didn't acknowledge it before Tsuna could find it in himself to open the sliding door. When he <em>did<em> open the door to Hibari's room, it was dark and quiet. Almost as if there was no one there. But the dark figure that sat in the middle of the room confirmed that Hibari _was_ in fact there, and waiting for him.

The black figure did not move. It just sat on the bed, watching Tsuna, daring him to take the first step. Slowly, he made his way toward the waiting Hibari and eventually, he found himself standing right in front of him, able to see him better.

"You're late," Hibari commented.

"I know. I'm sorry, the paper work got in my way. Reborn wouldn't let me -"

But before he could finish his sentence, he was pulled forward and forced to straddle Hibari.

"You will be punished."

"... yeah, I kinda figured," Tsuna blushed, knowing what his punishment entailed. "But -"

He was cut off again by a pair of lips attacking his own. It was times like these that Tsuna felt slightly irritated with the man's impatience. Especially if Tsuna had something to say. It irritated him even more that he couldn't be angry with him because of his goddamn kisses. His lips were so skilled that Tsuna wondered if he'd had some practice before he met Tsuna. Tsuna himself had never kissed anyone intimately before he and Hibari got together.

The thought of Hibari kissing someone else passionately disgusted Tsuna and made him extremely jealous. Hibari was his and his alone. Empowered by this, Tsuna managed to pull away from Hibari.

"Wait," Tsuna panted. Hibari's eyes narrowed a fraction, clearly irked by the fact that Tsuna was prolonging his needed release.

"Before we..." Tsuna flushed heavily, still embarrassed by the word 'sex' or any other euphemisms, "Yeah, uhm. I need to give you your present first."

"Present? I assumed that_ this_ was the present," Hibari raised his brows, being completely serious. Tsuna couldn't help but smile at his genuine confusion.

"No. I got you something," Tsuna reached in his coat pocket that was discarded somewhere along the way when they were kissing. He pulled out a small purple box and handed it to Hibari.

"What is this?" Hibari asked.

"Well, it's your birthday."

"Was my birthday. It's twelve a.m., it's already the 6th," Hibari corrected.

"Right, well, since I wasn't able to see you at all today, I couldn't give you your present. And... I kinda... wanted to give it to you in person," Tsuna cupped Hibari's cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"I didn't know what to give you, so I figured that this was one of the only things you wouldn't consider useless," Tsuna recalled the other presents he'd given Hibari the past ten years, and he remembered never having seen them again after he gave it to him.

Hibari nodded in response, ever the quiet man. He opened the box, curious as to why Tsuna thought that _this _present would be useful. Inside was a ring, and it wasn't those diamond encrusted engagement rings, it was a Cloud ring. He placed it on his hand, tested its strength and was amazed at how much of his flame the ring can withstand.

He looked up at Tsuna, wondering where on earth he'd found this Cloud ring that wasn't as fragile as the others. Tsuna smiled, understanding the nonverbal question.

"I had it specially made. I don't know what they used to make it that strong, but when they gave it to me, they said that it was the strongest ring they could make. Of course, if you use full strength on it... it might shatter into a million pieces, and it's definitely not as strong as the actual Vongola rings, but,"

"I won't."

"You won't what?" Tsuna asked.

"I won't break it," Hibari promised.

"...But will you use it?"

"..." Hibari didn't answer. Tsuna felt hurt and disappointed. Yet again, he had failed to give him a present worthy of everyday use. Tsuna told himself that it was alright, and that presents were just material things that didn't mean anything to Hibari. It was just who he was. But he couldn't help the tears that were starting to form in the back of his eyes.

"Hold on," Hibari said so suddenly that Tsuna almost jumped in surprise. Gently, Hibari pushed him of off his lap and stood up to walk to his desk. When he came back, he carried with him a black box elegantly decorated with a red dragon. Tsuna recognized it as a traditional Japanese puzzle box. He watched as Hibari sat next to him and carefully applied the configurations to open said box.

"What is that?" Tsuna asked, unable to hold in his curiosity.

"This... is all the presents I've ever received from you for the past nine years."

Then came the tears. Uncontrollable tears. Hibari hated it. He hated it whenever Tsuna cried. He never knew what to do. But over the past nine years, he learned that the best thing to do was to say nothing, and just hold him until he stopped.

"Nine years," Tsuna choked out. "Nine years!" he was almost hysterical by then.

"You stupid idiot! Do you even know how long that is?" Tsuna beat his fist weakly against Hibari's chest. "Nine freaking years, you hide these presents from me! You had me thinking that you'd never like my gifts for nine _freaking_ years!"

Slowly, Hibari understood why Tsuna had sounded upset. And he struggled with what words he was going to say, but eventually, he found them. Very simple.

"I'm sorry."

"_Damn right_ you're sorry!"

The next response was easy enough. After knowing Tsuna for so long, Hibari had experimented different ways to get him to shut his mouth. But eventually, he found out that shutting his mouth wasn't the goal,_ but keeping his mouth open_, while Hibari's tongue explored it. And so he did just that. Forcing their lips together, Tsuna's words were muffled and all that came out was an "mmmpf" sound. Then his tongue pried Tsuna's lips apart and the moist cavern was open for exploration.

Hibari was careful though. After all those years, he'd learned that sometimes, if Tsuna was_ really_ angry, his plan would backfire and the smaller male would end up biting Hibari's tongue. But apparently, this wasn't a problem at the moment seeing as Tsuna practically melted into putty in Hibari's arms.

"Goddamnit, I can't stay mad at you." Tsuna rested his forehead against Hibari's shoulder when they pulled apart.

"Especially when you've_ really_ kept all my presents for nine whole years... Thank you, Kyoya," Tsuna breathed the last phrase into Hibari's ear and sent delicious shivers up the taller man's spine.

"Shouldn't _I_ be thanking you for giving me all those presents?" Hibari asked.

"Heh. Well..."

"Ah, but, you may recall that not all of your birthday presents were purely from you," Hibari suddenly said, remembering the _first_ present Tsuna had given him.

"Th-that... I don't know what you're talking about!" Evidently, Tsuna knew _perfectly_ well what Hibari was talking about.

Hibari reached over Tsuna and pulled the drawer by the bed open. When he pulled an object out, Tsuna was reduced to a blushing, sputtering, and indignant boy. Just like when Hibari had first met the boy.

"Still don't know what I'm talking about?" Hibari twirled the fluffy purple handcuffs around his long slender fingers.

"N-no, I don't."

"Oh. That's right... we _didn't _get to use these," Hibari smirked and Tsuna grimaced knowing what was coming next. "Why don't we make use of them now? After all, I'm sure the baby had put so much thought into it."

"Reborn!... don't bring him into this! It was... It was all his idea, and if he hadn't shot me with that stupid bullet then-" and Tsuna stopped. Because if Reborn _hadn't_ shot him with that bullet, then where would they be. Certainly not there in each other's arms. But before the thought could escalate into something deeper, Hibari was quick to steal Tsuna's attention and direct it to him, to their rather compromising physical position, and to what was about to come. He clicked the handcuffs into the locked position, securely around both of Tsuna's wrists and chained them around one of the posts of the headboard above Tsuna's head.

"You're right. We shouldn't bring the baby into this. But we_ should_ do this," Hibari proceeded to kiss him and picked up right where they left off.

"Your punishment awaits Tsunayoshi," Hibari had a glint in his eye.

"Hai. Onegaishimasu, Kyoya-sama," He purred. Somehow, Tsuna had forgotten about all else except _wanting_ Hibari and replied with a glint in his eyes as well. Role play wasn't something they usually did. But whenever they _did _do it... Well, needless to say, tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: <strong>Grr... I was going to do it... I really was. But I can't. I can't write a lemon. I don't think I can. Sorry to those of you that might have been wanting one.


	13. Story 13: Horny Bastards

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 4th, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **Waring, slightly OOC Hibari. I hate it when I do this(making characters OOC). But somehow, I think it fits. What do you think?

And I've been making a lot of very very borderline mature fics aren't I?

I think this one finally crossed _that _line. From this point on this fic is now rated M for mature and sexual content, and potentially offensive language.

Oh and some 8059 found it's way in here. =3

* * *

><p>Hibari suppressed a shiver when the cold wind hit his body. It was winter, and he was in Russia for a meeting with an ally of the Vongola family. Normally Hibari declined all offers to meet with the other famiglia involved with the Vongola; mainly because the crowding was unbearable. However, this particular meeting was different. Tsuna had only invited him to go to Russia with him. Not anyone else. Not the sharp-tongued-destruction-prone idiot, or the perpetually-smiling idiot, or the Baby, or the Cow-child, or the airhead-loudmouthed boxer, or the Pineapple-bastard, or the pineapple-female or anyone else. <strong>(AN:** After ten years of knowing them you'd think Hibari would have learned to use their names, or even bothered to learn it at all. I'm sure you can figure out who's who.**)**

It was just Hibari and Tsuna. Together. Alone. In a different country. Where no one they knew could see them. It was an offer that was difficult to pass up. Because having a hidden relationship was difficult. Because hiding a very strong emotion that Hibari had never thought he'd ever feel took a lot of restraint and self-control. Because it was thrilling. And because... it was _Tsuna _for crying out loud!

Hibari had always had a soft spot for the little brunette. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone.

"Ne, Hi-Kyoya," Tsuna corrected himself, "Should we go to the-"

But before Tsuna could finish his sentence, he found himself being dragged by Hibari to the limo that had been arranged to pick them up by the other family.

"No."

"Aww, but Kyoya! This is my first time in Russia. I want to see the... well... I know _nothing_ about Russia. But I want to see stuff anyway!" Tsuna whined. Hibari shook his head.

"No," he repeated his answer. Tsuna pouted.

"Fine. But this means that since we're not doing as I say right now, you're going to be my slave and do as I say tonight," Tsuna winked.

Hibari was stunned. This was one of those really rare moments when Tsuna was being... suggestive. What had he done to this pure soul? Oh yeah, that's right, he'd fucked it senseless and left it lusting for more. When he got over the shock, a smirk came over his features and he tried to think of a response. They'd never really discussed sex, nor did they ever really commence in "dirty-sex-talk."

Hibari didn't want to admit it, but he sucked at making come backs. Well, _suggestive_ comebacks. Maybe because he's never had to make one before. Everyone was so afraid of him that no one dared talk to him. Let alone tease him in _that _way. So he did the only thing he could think of that would rile Tsuna up. He made sure that the screen separating the driver from the passengers was up before he went in for the kill.

Leaning as close as he possibly could to Tsuna without actually touching him, his breath grazed against Tsuna's lips as he spoke, "Sure.._ exactly as you say_, _Tsunayoshi._"

Tsuna hated it whenever Hibari's voice would go all deep and throaty like that. It was embarrassing. Amazing. Irritating. Arousing. And so damn sexy, that whenever he did it, Tsuna would always _always _start to think dirty thoughts. And it was all Hibari's fault that right now, on the way to a meeting with an important Russian ally, Tsuna was on the verge of having a really erotic sex fantasy.

A pink blush dusted Tsuna's cheeks as he slowly backed away from the gorgeous black-haired man sitting next to him.

"Not funny Kyoya," Tsuna mumbled, and then muttered something about it being rude making people think lewd thoughts right before an important meeting. **(A/N: **well who is he to talk?**)**

"My apologies, Tsunayoshi-sama," Hibari decided to drag it on a bit more.

"Stop! You're making it worse!" Tsuna closed his ears.

"Making what worse?" Hibari asked as if he didn't know. Tsuna only glared.

"Please stop?" Tsuna tried a different approach, "We could use this family's help, and I don't think that they'll approve of us if they see the Vongola boss sexually aroused!"

"Oh you are, are you?"

"Sto-op!" Tsuna pleaded.

"Whatever you say... goshujinsama*"

"We're here sirs," the driver said in Italian with a very very thick Russian accent. Hibari was just about to get clobbered by an angry Tsuna, not that Hibari would have let that happen anyway, but he was saved by the driver.

"Thank you," Tsuna replied.

* * *

><p>They stepped into the large mansion, unfazed by the rows of men clad in black suits, each with an ear-piece and a gun secure to their waists. It was clear that any wrong move would lead to holes straight through their foreheads. But it was the same scene in the Vongola manor, if not more terrifying. The Guardians' presences alone could out-intimidate these goons.<p>

Hibari was not allowed in the meeting room, and he was only slightly irked by the fact that he couldn't assure Tsuna's safety himself. But he knew that Tsuna was well capable of protecting himself... at least, so he thought. Still, he made sure not to go too far in case something bad happened. He positioned himself against the wall and crossed his arms, listening, prepared to move at any sign of trouble.

* * *

><p>"I'm really glad that you decided to work with us," Tsuna smiled.<p>

"My pleasure. In fact, I think it should be me thanking you," the Russian man in his forties smiled as well. "The Vongola family has had a history of being very strong and reliable, and I'm sure that the Decimo will not disappoint."

"You have my word," Tsuna shook the man's hand firmly and stood up to take his leave. It was going so well until the man wouldn't let go of Tsuna's hand. Thinking that it was just because he didn't realize that he was still holding on to his hand, Tsuna laughed and looked up at the older man.

"Uhm, my hand?"

"What?"

"My hand," Tsuna pointed at their still interlocked hands. The Russian boss paid no heed and tightened his grip.

"Uh... can you let go please?" Tsuna pulled his arm back.

"Oh certainly," the Russian boss pulled Tsuna close and released his hand only to capture him by the waist and press their hips together.

"You are rather... cute. Feminine. Ravishingly so, in fact," the older man's voice was husky.

"Uh.. thank you? But, uhm, I really have to get going now," Tsuna tried to pry his arm off of him.

"So delectable that I'd like to kiss you."

"Please don't," Tsuna pleaded. But he didn't listen, instead, he moved in to close the gap.

"No!" Tsuna yelled. And the door burst open to reveal a very pissed off looking Hibari with purple flaming tonfas.

"And I thought the omnivore could hold his own against a herbivore," Hibari shook his head and muttered in Japanese.

"Excuse me, but I'll be taking my boss now," Hibari tried to be polite, though asking permission really was a blow to his pride. But Tsuna wouldn't have appreciated it if he scared the shit out of this Russian boss and cause him to revoke his offer of an alliance.

"Pesky Guardian. Leave your boss alone, he's busy."

"Ah, is that so?" Hibari smirked at Tsuna. "Well, I'm assuming that he was encouraging your advances?"

Tsuna furiously shook his head.

"I knew you were aroused but I didn't think you were _this _aroused," Hibari said in Japanese.

"What are you saying, baka! Help me get out of here!" Tsuna yelled back in Japanese.

"As you wish, goshujinsama," Hibari said, making Tsuna twitch. Then he proceeded on his attack, effectively knocking the Russian boss unconscious without any fatal injuries. He carried Tsuna bridal style and smashed the window with his foot.

"Well, there goes this alliance," Tsuna sighed as Hibari carried him away from the manor.

* * *

><p>In the hotel, Tsuna was drying his hair with a towel sporting a pair of orange and white jammies after having taken a nice warm bath. Hibari was still in the bathroom taking a shower and Tsuna laid on the bed listening to the sound of running water.<p>

Tsuna didn't even realize that he fell asleep until he was woken up by droplets of water on his face. When he opened his eyes he saw Hibari hovering over him, hair sopping wet, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Mou, what are you doing you're getting me all wet!" Tsuna pouted.

"That's what she said," Hibari smiled. **(A/N: **whoever said that Hibari was bad at making sexual comebacks? *is shot***)**

"What?" Tsuna sat up and pushed Hibari back. "Nevermind, I'm mad at you, you know."

"For saving your ass from being raped by a perverted forty-year-old man?"

"I could have handled it," Tsuna sighed.

"Of course, forgive me for barging in," Hibari was being sarcastic.

"Whatever, anyway, you cost me a powerful ally! And besides, I've handled perverts before," Tsuna stood up and dug into their suitcases. "Sometimes including you," Tsuna found what he was looking for and tossed the boxers at Hibari's chest.

"Wear some clothes for Christ's sake, and dry yourself off before you lay on the bed," Tsuna then went in search for the T.V. remote.

"Hai, hai."

Hibari was in the middle of putting on some sweats when Tsuna sat on the edge of the bed and turned the T.V. on. Then some really _really _erotic sounds came out of it. Then came the picture. Or rather, then the naked woman arched her back and _came_.

"Oh my GOD." Tsuna frantically grasped the remote and tried to press the "off" button. When the T.V. won't turn off, Hibari didn't even bother putting a shirt on. He crawled on the bed toward Tsuna and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I think the gods are trying to tell us something," Hibari whispered in his ear. The T.V. showed a different naked woman. _Then the__ woman moaned._

"Will you quit it? Honestly, you're no better than that old Russian man!" _The woman moaned louder_.

"I beg to differ," Hibari grinned, "after all, you _have _let me done all the things that he wanted to do to you, and _more_." _The woman was practically screaming_.

"Sh-shut up. Now's not the time. I'm still mad at you." _And her moans kept coming._

"Well I'm sorry I wanted to protect you." _"Yeah, you like that don't you, bitch?"_

"Like I said, I've handled perverts before. It's not like this was the first time I had to negotiate with a perverted boss."

"What?" Hibari's brain took a moment to properly process what Tsuna had just said. "So you've -"

_"Oh my god, YES! Faster! Faster!"_

Tsuna blushed deeply, "Yes, and I was capable of protecting myself! A-anyway, can you help me turn this off?"

Hibari huffed, decided that he'll deal with that problem later, and pushed the thought deep into his brain. "But it's just about to get to the good part. Besides, I think you're enjoying it quite a bit," Hibari's hand found it's way to Tsuna's crotch.

"Dammit, Kyoya."

* * *

><p>They couldn't figure out how to turn the T.V. off, and Hibari grew impatient so he just pounced on Tsuna while the television kept going. Eventually they just pulled the television plug out of the socket to get rid of the background noise. <strong>(AN: **But it was mostly 'cause Hibari just wanted to hear Tsuna's voice and not some porn actress's slutty cries. *is shot again***)****  
><strong>

"Ngh. Ah!" Tsuna clawed desperately on Hibari's shoulders as his prostate was slammed against repeatedly. He wanted to touch himself really badly. He wanted release. But he waited until Hibari touched him, because that meant that he was about to cum too. And Tsuna wanted to cum together.

"Kyoya!" Tsuna cried.

"Mmmm," Hibari groaned, then he brought one hand that had been gripping onto Tsuna's hip to gently wipe the bead of sweat that trickled down Tsuna's temple. Tsuna wrapped his legs around Hibari and sat up to kiss him. Tongues met and slid around each other, only adding to the anticipation of the glorious climax. Tsuna broke their kiss and pushed Hibari so that he would lay down on the bed, then he straddled him.

"This is new," Hibari chuckled, realizing what Tsuna was planning.

"I... heard from somebody that doing it this way would be... interesting," Tsuna's already flushed face turned an even deeper red.

"Well then, by all means," Hibari pushed a lock of Tsuna's hair away from his face. Tsuna took a deep breath before making the first move. He slid his body up and slowly slid it down. The new angle made him draw a sharp breath. _Holy shit,__ it felt good._

"Ah!" Then he repeated the motion, this time faster. Again and again. Each time faster than the last, harder than the last. Tsuna was almost at his limit; he had to grab onto the head board to steady himself so he didn't collapse on top of Hibari.

Hibari, whose hands have been randomly roaming Tsuna's body, latched on to Tsuna's hair. He gripped it gently and brought Tsuna's face down to his. When their lips crashed again Tsuna didn't stop moving. Tsuna let go of the head board and snaked his arms between the back of Hibari's neck and the pillow underneath. It felt so good with Hibari hitting that spot with each movement. Spasms reverberated all over Tsuna's body and Hibari could feel that Tsuna was close.

Hibari enjoyed how Tsuna kept contracting around him and he knew that he was close too.

They broke their kiss and panted each other's names. So close, so incredibly close.

"Ah, Kyoya... I'm... I'm...!"

"Ahhhh!"

Sweet release.

* * *

><p>The next morning they woke up in each other's arms, sticky with sweat and... other bodily excretions. Tsuna was exhausted.<p>

"Good morning," Tsuna yawned.

"Ah. Good morning," Hibari yawned as well. "Last night was fun. We should do that more often," Hibari kissed Tsuna's forehead.

"Fun... yeah... but really tiring," Tsuna sat up and stretched.

"It feels good to not do all the work once in a while," Hibari placed his hands behind his head and smirked at Tsuna.

"Yeah, and it's tiring to do all the work and still have your ass be -"

"I didn't suggest it," said Hibari.

"I know. Which reminds me, I should really thank Hayato for the idea." **(A/N: **ahahaha, I couldn't help myself. It's just, when I picture the couples in KHR I always see 8059 as more adventurous in bed than the others. Or at least more adventurous than 1827, mostly because I always picture 80 as a perverted man - in an endearing sort of way.**)**

"The loud-mouthed idiot?"

"Don't call him that. But yeah, he said he experimented with Takeshi and he said that they both really liked it."

"That's unexpected."

"What, that they're together, or that their relationship isn't necessarily a secret?" Tsuna looked at Hibari.

"Both." Hibari sat up as well and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Do they know about us?" Hibari asked.

"No, but they know I'm in a relationship with someone," Tsuna shook his head

"When are we... nevermind." Hibari couldn't bring himself to say it.

"... When are we going to announce that we're together?" Tsuna asked for Hibari.

"... Yeah," Hibari nodded. "Do you want everyone to know?"

"I don't know, do you?" Tsuna returned the question to him.

"I wouldn't mind," Hibari stood up and ruffled Tsuna's hair. "I'm gonna go clean up first." Then he headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The plane ride back was uneventful. The limo ride to the mansion was quiet too.<p>

"Jyuudaime! You're back!" Gokudera smiled. "How was it?" he asked.

"Ah, about that... It didn't go so well."

"I'll be in my office if you need me," Hibari started to walk away.

"Wait, K-Hibari-san," Tsuna corrected himself. "No, Kyoya."

Hibari stopped. They had made a deal that they were not to call each other by their first names in front of others lest they start to wonder if there was anything going on between them*2. That had been the first time Tsuna had called Hibari by his first name in front of someone else.

"Kyoya?" Hibari and Gokudera asked at the same time.

"Hayato, you're my right hand man, and I trust that you'll support me no matter what, right?" Tsuna inhaled deeply and addressed the silver-haired man.

"Of course, but what is going on?" Gokudera was confused.

"Uh... well, remember that time when you told me about your and Takeshi's *ehem* adventures in the bedroom?"

"J-jyuudaime! Not with the bastard around!" Gokudera yelled making Hibari glare at him.

"Yeah well, I kinda took that idea and used it for myself," Tsuna blushed and walked towards Hibari. Gokudera blushed too.

"Well that's really nice Jyuudaime, but what does that..." Gokudera trailed off and he realized that Tsuna had grabbed Hibari's hand.

"Jyuudaime? And the... bastard?" A few gears shifted in his head and then reached a conclusion.

"No, impossible," Gokudera laughed, "Jyuudaime and the bastard, together?"

"What's so funny, herbivore?" Hibari pulled out a tonfa and held it against Gokudera's throat.

"... You're... telling the truth..."

"Yes. I'm sorry I-we hid it from everyone. But, you're the first one to know, and we... well, I, plan on telling everyone tonight." Tsuna looked at Hibari, "You wouldn't mind, right?"

Hibari gave him a small smile and kissed his temple. "No, of course not. Well then, I'll be in my office if you need me, Tsunayoshi."

"Ah, see you at dinner, Kyoya," Tsuna smiled back and pecked Hibari softly on the lips.

Gokudera melted into a puddle.

* * *

><p>When Yamamoto found Gokudera still in the entry way of the mansion, Tsuna was nowhere to be found, and neither was Hibari.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Yamamoto laughed at the dazed look on his lover's face.

"Ah.. Jyuudaime was... Jyuudaime was..." Gokudera's face scrunched up and tears came out of nowhere. "Jyuudaime..."

"Oi, oi, what are you talking about? If it's Tsuna you're worried about he's in his office. Or probably in his room," Yamamoto cradled the shorter man in his arms.

"Why are you crying?"

"Jyuudaime..."

"Come on 'dera, it's alright, Tsuna's alright. Hibari didn't let anything bad happen to him," Yamamoto patted his back.

"...Jyuudaime!" Gokudera cried even louder at the mention of the bastard's name. Yamamoto had no idea what was going on, but he didn't really care. Gokudera was holding onto him for dear life, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Hibari sat in his office thinking about the events that happened in only a little bit over 24 hours. Then a thought that he pushed back resurfaced.<p>

_"Oh yeah, Tsunayoshi was saying something about it not being the first time he'd dealt with a perverted old boss... Which means that during the meetings with other families that I didn't go to, he had to deal with a touchy-feely old scumbag." _Hibari thought to himself.

_"... I wonder if the idiots protected him." _Hibari shuddered at the thought of Tsuna being stuck in a room with a lonely old bastard without anyone to help him.

_"Ah, but they would have seen my omnivore in such a compromising position." _Then he got irritated by the thought of Tsuna being in an intimate position with some other man with one of the idiots watching and doing nothing.

_"Not to mention Tsunayoshi would seek for comfort with them."_ Then he got angry at the thought of Tsuna crying in one of the idiots' arms, being completely vulnerable and susceptible to any advances they might make. _"Horny bastards."_

_"... That does it, I'm going to **every one** of the next inter-family meetings." _Hibari decided that if there was ever a horny bastard that would take advantage of _his _Tsunayoshi, then that horny bastard would be _him _and no one else.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2:<strong> I sucked up feeling uncomfortable(and grinning and giggling like a school-girl) because... well... it was necessary with where the plot - albeit a pointless one - was going.

That was really... wow. Okay. anyway, *goshujinsama means "master" in Japanese, in case you didn't already know. In a lot of... hentai anime, that word is usually used by a maid or a female of some sort to address her "master" which would be the guy that... fucks her. Basically, how Hibari used it there, it's kinda like a kinky name you'd call your lover.

And oh my god. What in the hell is wrong with my brain right now? I just explained a very dirty usage of a word in ecchi anime. And I just wrote porn. O-O

*2 if I'm not mistaken, calling someone by their first name, at least in the Japanese culture, indicates that you are really close with that person, not necessarily intimately but like close friends or family.


	14. Story 14: Of unrequited love and closure

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 4th, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **I wonder why this idea didn't come any sooner? :D Unrequited love anyone? I kinda wanted something sweet and more meaningful after that chapter with a pointless plot and smut :)

* * *

><p>I-pin, fifteen years old, already in her first year of high school, watched the clouds pass by through the window from her seat. As always, Lambo was causing some sort of trouble with the ladies. She chose to ignore the background noises and enjoy the scenery from her spot. It was then that she realized she had always been just watching the scenery from afar. She figured that she was just a coward. She could never muster up enough courage to tell him how she felt. Besides, he probably didn't even know she existed.<p>

Hibari Kyoya was like a cloud. Always drifting from place to place, never at all staying in one spot. But, I-pin noticed, like the clouds, he never really strays too far from the sky. There are days when the clouds leave the sky alone, maybe those days Hibari and Tsuna were fighting. But always, always something helps bring the clouds back. Be it the rain, or lightning, or a storm, or the mist, sometimes, when the sun gets too hot, the clouds are begged to come back.

"...pin-chan, I-pin-chan, I-pin-chan!" a girl from her class practically yelled in her ear, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Ah, what's wrong Mi-chan?" I-pin asked in fluent Japanese, but still with the tiniest hint of a Chinese accent.

"I've been calling you for who knows how long now! What were you thinking about anyway? I bet it was a boy," Mi-chan giggled. I-pin blushed.

"N-no, I was doing no such thing," I-pin said indignantly.

"Riiiight, I bet you were thinking about Lambo. I mean, you two are always together," Mi-chan teased. I-pin huffed. That was insulting. How dare she compare that idiot of a person to her beloved Hibari?

"I wasn't thinking about that idiot. I was... thinking about someone else," I-pin admitted. Well, Mi-chan was her best girl-friend, who else was she supposed to tell? Kyoko-nee? Haru-nee? Bianchi-nee? Lal? Maman?... Fuuta-nii? All of them were adults. She could never bother them with something so trivial as an unrequited love. Besides, they would never understand. And Lambo? Well... Lambo was a stupid cow. At least with Mi-chan, whose had crushes with teachers, would know how she felt.

"Ooooh, and who is this someone else?" Mi-chan pulled a chair over and sat down, it was getting juicy.

"W-well, he... He's an older person," I-pin flushed.

"Oh, mature, eh? How much older?" Mi-chan pried.

"Twelve years," I-pin, embarrassed, placed her red face in her hands.

"Eh? Really?... That's unexpected, I never would have thought that you were into older men," Mi-chan placed a hand on I-pin's arm and pulled her hands away from her face.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, you can't help how you feel," Mi-chan smiled, "Is he attractive?"

"... Yes... Very much so," I-pin placed her palms against her face again.

Mi-chan only giggled.

"It's not funny! It's troubling!" I-pin pouted.

"... I know. I know. Is he married?" Mi-chan suddenly turned serious.

"No... but he's in a serious relationship."

"I'm sorry I-pin-chan," Mi-chan patted her friend's shoulder. I-pin looked at the desk and smiled sadly.

"I-it's just... it will pass, don't worry about it," Mi-chan offered. I-pin shook her head.

"I've liked him since I was five years old, he probably doesn't even know my name. Ten years Mi-chan. Ten years of watching from afar. Ten years of watching him fall in love with the wrong person. Ten years of feeling absolutely terrified and confused on Valentine's day," I-pin felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. That's right, it had been ten years already. How long is she going to have this stupid crush? How long until she finally admits that this was definitely not a stupid crush anymore?

"... I... don't know what to say. I've never committed to liking a person for as long as you have," Mi-chan could tell that I-pin was about to cry, but she didn't know what to do.

"It's alright Mi-chan. I feel better just talking about it. I've never told anyone else. You're the first person to know, and you may even be the last," I-pin sniffled.

"That's not right I-pin-chan. It's really not alright. You should tell him at least. Get it off of your chest. Get some... oh what do those people in movies say... closure? Yeah, closure, get some closure so you can finally move on."

"Moving on, huh?" I-pin wiped the tears that she didn't know were streaming down her face already. Mi-chan bit her lip and decided that I-pin needed comfort. She stood up and brought her friend close in a hug.

"Don't cry anymore I-pin-chan, I'm sure that if you tell him how you really feel, you'll be able to finally move on, okay?" Mi-chan stroked her friend's hair.

"Thanks, Mi-chan."

* * *

><p>I-pin returned to the Sawada residence. They had renovated the house in order to put more rooms so it was slightly bigger than it was a few years ago. They figured that since I-pin and Lambo were going to high school, they might want separate rooms. In all honesty, that had probably been one of the best things that had ever happened to her. She got privacy. Much needed privacy. Especially right then when she was just about ready to bawl her eyes out.<p>

"Tadaima," I-pin yelled into the empty home. Maman probably went to the store with Fuuta-nii and Bianchi-nee. I-pin rushed out of her shoes, into her slippers and ran to her room. She locked the door and crashed against it. Slowly, she slid down to the floor and the tears didn't stop.

It hurt. A lot. It was as if a dam that had been filling up with water for ten years had finally leaked out and exploded. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed, and her throat was so choked up that she could barely even sob.

She sat there on the floor for only god knows how long until she heard the door open. Then she heard laughter, and giggling. And the sound of clothes sliding against each other. And... she thought someone fell. Who were these people? And were they... drunk?

I-pin cautiously opened her door and tiptoed toward the hallway near the entrance. She could hear the voices more clearly.

"Ah, Kyoya, not here, let's wait until we get to my room okay?" It was Tsuna. I-pin felt her heart slam against the pit of her stomach.

"But there's no one home, we could just... do it here and clean up later, no one will ever know." She knew that voice. She had been fantasizing about that voice for years. There was no mistaking it. It was Hibari and Tsuna. But what were they doing there?

"Mou~ so impatient. What if they come home early? I mean, yes I wanted to surprise them that we're here, but not like that!" Tsuna giggled.

"But I want you, _now_."

"Ah, I do too. But... Mmph," Tsuna's words were muffled, "Ha, wait."

I-pin knew that she had to do something. She couldn't allow them to... fornicate with her in the same house. Her heart would detonate and she could possibly die of heart brokenness.

"A-ano, Tsuna-nii, is that you?" I-pin called from the hallway, careful not to be seen yet while they frantically rearrange their clothing and recompose themselves.

"I-i-pin?" Tsuna stammered, trying not to make it obvious. Hibari just sighed and adjusted his tie and his dress shirt.

"What are you doing here, Tsuna-nii?" I-pin asked.

"W-well... Kyo-Hibari-san asked to meet my parents and formally... uh, establish our relationship?" Tsuna didn't know what words to choose. If they had been a regular heterosexual couple, at this moment Hibari would have been asking for his parents' blessings and for Tsuna's hand in marriage. But even if they weren't, it still equated to the same result. They would be living together, and not seeing anyone else, and it meant that Hibari officially belonged to Tsuna and vice versa.

And Goddammit, it hurt like hell.

"A-ah, I see," I-pin's voice broke and she choked back a sob. "I'll beinmyroom!" She said quickly and ran away.

Tsuna's smile faltered. "I-pin?"

"I think... she was crying," Tsuna said to himself.

"..." Hibari didn't answer.

Tsuna was worried. What had happened? Why was she upset? He followed her to her room and knocked gently at her door.

"I-pin? I-pin-chan? Are you alright?" Tsuna asked. There was no answer.

"I'm gonna come in okay? Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it, alright?" Tsuna was about to turn the knob when I-pin finally answered.

"No! Don't come in. Please... just... please leave me alone for now."

Tsuna was definitely worried.

* * *

><p>"What if... what if she's pregnant?" Tsuna panicked.<p>

Hibari choked on the tea he had been drinking. Then he wiped his lips.

"Honestly, I don't think so," Hibari shook his head. Contrary to I-pin's belief, Hibari didn't _completely_ ignore her existence. He knew who she was. He knew of her crush. He knew but he didn't show it.

"But... what if? You know, what if something really bad happened to her? What if she was raped?" Tsuna was pacing now.

Hibari rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think that a martial arts genius would let herself get raped?"

"You never know!" Tsuna yelled, "What if she'd been drugged? You know with those date-rape drugs! Those really happen!"

Hibari sighed. "Would it make you feel better if I tried to talk to her too?"

"You?"

Hibari nodded.

"But what would-" Tsuna was cut off by Hibari standing up and he knew that he couldn't do anything to stop him, "A-alright."

* * *

><p>Hibari walked toward I-pin's room with Tsuna following close behind him. He knocked gently on her door and when she didn't answer, he said, "I'm coming in and you can't stop me."<p>

I-pin, who had been laying on her side in a fetal position on her bed, froze at the sound of his voice. She scrambled to stand up to lock the door but it was too late. _Why didn't I lock the damn door? _She scolded herself mentally.

"H-hibari-san," I-pin blushed.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Hibari asked in the most concerned tone possible for Hibari.

".. I'm alright... Physically at least."

"What's wrong then?"

"W-why are you here? I... You don't... you don't even know who I am."

"... I-pin," Hibari said with conviction.

"What?" I-pin was taken aback.

"That _is_ your name, right?" Hibari asked.

"Y-yes. But that's not what I meant... I mean... you don't _know _me."

"Well, what else is there to know? You're a smart high school girl, who can fight, who's Chinese, who works part time in a Ramen shop," Hibari paused, hesitating about what he was to say next.

"There's also... the fact that you like me," Hibari sighed at the horrified look on her face.

"H-how did you know?" I-pin stuttered.

"It's not that difficult to figure out."

"I-I..." I-pin trailed off. She was panicking. Hibari was in her room, alone with her, and he had just told her that he knew her and her feelings for him.

"I'm not sure if I've ever properly thanked you for all those chocolates you gave me on Valentine's day over the years. They didn't have any labels but, I'm assuming that they were all from you," Hibari took a step closer while she took a step back.

"And I'm not sure if I've ever properly acknowledged your feelings for me, though I don't know if you've ever properly confessed to me, but since it's out in the open now I'll begin by saying thank you."

I-pin clutched at her chest. This was it.

"I appreciate your feelings, but I'm sorry. I can't return them. It's not because the feelings are from you, no, you're a wonderful girl, and I'm sure the guy you'll end up with will be a very lucky man, but I'm... in love with someone else."

I-pin sank to the floor. There it was, rejection.

"And, I'm going to ask for permission from that person's parents to keep him forever, tonight. And actually, I want to ask for your permission too. So if you will, please accept my relationship with your Tsuna-nii."

"... I..."

"And if you'll do me one other favor," Hibari crouched down and wiped the tears from her face. "Please don't cry because of me anymore, I don't think I can handle the guilt of making such a pretty girl cry."

I-pin nodded but only cried some more. She crashed against Hibari's chest and wept in his shirt. Tsuna, who had been standing right outside the door smiled sadly at the scene in front of him. Hibari looked up, turned to Tsuna and gave him a sad smile too.

"I-pin," Tsuna spoke as he walked into the room.

"I know that you've probably liked Kyoya for longer than I have, and I'm sorry that he ended up with me instead," Tsuna kneeled down beside Hibari and rubbed her back.

"But I promise to take care of him, and to love him, and to never _ever_ let him go. So I guess it's my turn to ask permission from you," Tsuna smiled at the confused look on I-pin's face when she looked up from Hibari's chest.

"Please forget about Kyoya and entrust him to me," Tsuna bowed and looked straight into her eyes, Hibari bowed as well with the slightest of smiles on his face. I-pin was stunned at the realization of what had just happened. Tsuna had just asked for permission from her to keep Hibari, as if she was his parent. Well, there was nothing she could do about it. She only laughed a bit.

"Onegaishimasu*," I-pin bowed back. And there it was, closure.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: <strong>Well that was short and sweet. I think I like this one.

:)

* onegaishimasu means... well, based on dramas and animes that I've watched and mangas that I've read, this is usually what the parents say back if they approve of entrusting their daughter to the guy she will marry. I think, that basically it's the same thing, in this situation at least, as saying, "I leave her to your care.


	15. Story 15: Vulnerable

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 4th, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **I've been playing with this idea for a while. Actually, I've attempted to write it so many times and it always ends up in something completely different from what I first imagined it would be. So I can finally do this properly. I hope. Well, here it goes :) Set between the inheritance ceremony arc and the arcobaleno rainbow curse arc.

By the way, this is based on the first part of a song that, I'm ashamed to say, I really like. If you know it, tell me in a review ne? (The song was really sweet and much more meaningful than this... but I'll try not to stray too far from that sentiment.)

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at the droplets of rain that were hitting his window. It was summer. Late summer, and rain kept coming and going, never really falling to its full potential. Yet. Soon, Tsuna predicted, the rain would fall relentlessly and wash summer away. It had been very tiring. Very tiring indeed. Fighting the Simon family really took a lot of Tsuna's energy. But all was well, everything had been set straight, and Enma was his friend again. But... Tsuna couldn't help but feel that it wasn't over. That something bigger was to come. Bigger than <em>anything <em>they had ever dealt with before.

He sighed when the clouds blocked the sun completely and made his room dark. He didn't want to get up to turn his lights on. He was perfectly comfortable, laying there on his bed, with a thin blanket wrapped around him. Soon, the steady 'shhhhaaa' of the rain lulled him to sleep.

When he woke up, the rain was pouring harder, the 'shhhaa' noise became louder as pellets of water hit against their roof. But that wasn't the reason why his peaceful nap was interrupted. The reason why he was awoken, well as any normal person would be, was because his window was wide open. Water was coming in his bedroom, and what's more, a dark figure was crouching on his window sill.

Now Tsuna wished he_ did_ turn the lights on. He was scared. Who was this person? A murderer? Tsuna didn't want to have to fight anymore. He was tired of it. He didn't want anything to do with the mafia in the first place!

"Keep quiet, or I'll bite you to death," the black figure hissed at him. Tsuna visibly relaxed, while still entangled in his thin comforter. Even if it was the scariest man in Namimori, Tsuna could never be afraid when Hibari was around, especially if he was on their side.

"H-hibari-san?" Tsuna asked quietly. Tsuna's eyes adjusted to the dark, and he saw the black-haired teen's eyes narrow at him.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna decided to push his luck.

"Shelter."

"Shelter? From the rain? Here?" Tsuna was confused. Why there of all places?

**_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in,_**

**_Because it's cold outside, it's cold outside._**

"Yes."

"Why?" Tsuna blurted out.

"Am I not welcome?" Hibari came in, sopping wet, and closed the window behind him.

"W-well, no. I mean, yes! I mean... uhh... In any case, I should probably get you some towels," Tsuna panicked. He hated feeling like that. The feeling that he'd only ever felt for Kyoko-chan. The doki-doki sounds his heart was making were embarrassing and he hoped to god, or to buddha, or to whomever, that Hibari couldn't hear it.

Tsuna scurried out of the room leaving Hibari without turning the lights on. When he came back, it was still dark and it was eerily silent. As if there was no one in the room. Tsuna thought he had been hallucinating, that his mind was playing tricks on him, that Hibari was probably never even there in the first place. But the wet footsteps were no mistake.

He sighed in relief, thankful that his infatuation with Hibari had yet to drive him insane. He felt the wall blindly with his hand until he found the light switch, flipping it on, the sight in front of him was shocking. Hibari was covered in mud, and... blood.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna almost yelled. Luckily, everyone had been out.

"Hn?"

"Y-you're... You're!" Tsuna gestured at his appearance.

"It's not mine, if that's what you're wondering," Hibari looked down at his blood-stained shirt. "But, I do have a few scratches here and there."

"W-wait here, I'll go get a first-aid kit. Oh, and I'll leave the towels here," Tsuna placed the towels on the bed and quickly ran out of the room to fetch the first-aid kit. A small smile played on Hibari's lips as he watched the little animal hurry out.

Hibari unpinned the "disciplinary chairman" armband and threw it aside, then he loosened his tie. Grabbing one of the towels, he dried his face and his hair with it.

"Ah, ano, I don't know if I have any clothes that will fit you, so... uhm," Tsuna said when he came back with a white box in his hands, "If you could, um," Tsuna blushed at what he was going to say next and swallowed before he spoke, "take your clothes off. I'll run them in the laundry for you."

Hibari merely stared in amusement. "You're asking me to strip?"

"S-s-s-strip?" Tsuna looked scandalized at the thought, but blushed a deeper red nonetheless.

"If you say so then," Hibari smirked and started to unbutton the white short sleeved button up shirt. Tsuna couldn't help but watch the slender fingers work their way down, and he couldn't help but stare at the places where the shirt clung to Hibari's skin, almost making it see-through. He gulped when the shirt was wide open, and Tsuna could see the bare, well-toned, almost godly chest.

His eyes ran up and down Hibari's upper body, but they stopped when he saw a cut on his side that was still bleeding a bit. He was surprised that he didn't see the tear on Hibari's shirt. Snapping himself away from his trance, Tsuna stepped forward and forced Hibari to sit on his bed.

"So forward," Hibari teased.

"I-I just wanted to take a better look at your cut," Tsuna pointed at the cut, which was deeper than it seemed. He opened the box and took out some rubbing alcohol, cotton balls and a clean bandage.

"A-ano, if you could take your shirt all the way off, I could..." Tsuna trailed off when he realized how close his face was to the prefect's. Hibari looked into his eyes and proceeded to take off his shirt. Not once was the eye-contact broken, at least, not until Tsuna managed to tear his own away from Hibari's and focus on the cut.

Hibari watched Tsuna get to work. He was surprised how good Tsuna was at this. Must be from years and years of practice on himself. Hibari smirked at the sexual innuendo his brain had inadvertently made.

"Uwahh, this looks like a pretty nasty cut," Tsuna mumbled to himself, wincing for Hibari whenever the cotton ball dipped in alcohol dabbed at the abraded flesh. Finally, he finished cleaning the wound and started to dress it. When it was all done, Tsuna wondered if there were any more cuts that he hadn't seen. Tentatively, he looked back up at Hibari and took a deep breath.

"A-are there any more cuts?" Tsuna asked. A sly grin crept on Hibari's face when his stood up and started to undo his belt.

"W-w-w-what are you doing, Hibari-san?" Tsuna backed up.

"Showing you where the other cut is," Hibari said nonchalantly. And sure enough, when Tsuna looked down at Hibari's pants, there was a noticeable rip on the top near his hips.

His eyes trailed from the cut on Hibari's side to his also well-toned abs to his belly button to the faint angled line that indicated Hibari's hips. Tsuna bit his lip, why was this young man so attractive?

Hibari slightly pulled his boxers, which were ripped on the upper right hand part, down just enough to show Tsuna the cut. It looked terrible. The red inflamed skin contrasted with Hibari's normally pale skin. Tsuna felt sick when the thought of how much it must've hurt entered his head.

Tsuna, without saying a word, cleaned the cut and dressed it, trying to be gentle. Each time he glanced up, he saw no reaction in Hibari's face. He was amazed at how much pain he could tolerate. Actually, he was more amazed at the fact that someone had _managed to hurt_ Hibari like that.

Exactly what had the prefect been doing out there? But now wasn't the time to ask. Tsuna needed to give Hibari some dry clothes before he could catch a cold.

"I'm done. Is that it?" Tsuna asked, feeling more comfortable.

"I think so."

"You know where the bathroom is, right Hibari-san? Just straight down the hall and to your left. You can change out of your wet clothes in there, I'll grab a bath robe for you to wear while I dry your clothes in the dryer," Tsuna stood and left the room for the third time. Hibari walked toward the bathroom after taking off his muddy shoes and carrying them in one hand while the other held his wet clothes.

Tsuna knocked and waited for Hibari to open the door while holding a white bath robe in his arms.

"S-sorry, this is the biggest one I could find," Tsuna looked away when he handed the taller teen the robe, and let out a breath when the door closed again. Having a naked Hibari in his house definitely wasn't good for his heart. Tsuna's mind started to wander. When did this little crush start? Was it when Hibari had asked him to watch him fight Suzuki? Or was it before that? Was it the time when he was training with the ten years older version of Hibari? Tsuna didn't really know anymore.

His mini reverie ended when Hibari came out of the bathroom wearing the white bath robe and holding his dirty and wet clothes in his hands.

"I'll go wash these real quick, you can go back to my room if you want," Tsuna took the clothes from him and left to go to the laundry room. When he reached it, he carefully laid out the clothes on top of the washing machine, debating on what he should do with them

Deciding that Hibari probably didn't want his school uniform to be stained with blood forever, he opted to soak it in bleach to get rid of the stain before washing it. He made sure to read the instructions on the bottle of bleach before using it on Hibari's clothes. They seemed simple enough. Following the steps carefully, he turned the washing machine on after doing the pre-wash steps, and stood there, hesitating.

Should he go back to his room? But then, he'll be alone with Hibari, with nothing to do. He didn't want to feel awkward. Or be embarrassed. Or do something stupid. Eventually though, he decided to go back because waiting by himself was boring, and it wasn't polite to leave a guest unattended.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked when he saw that the room was dark again. Did Hibari fall asleep?

"..."

"You're still here right?" Tsuna asked the pitch black room.

"Ah," Hibari made his presence known. Tsuna, eyes having adjusted to the darkness, could see his silhouette laying down on Tsuna's bed.

"Okay, well, I put your clothes in the wash because I figured I should get the stain out before I dry them, that's why it took me a while in there," Tsuna said.

"...Thanks."

"N-no problem. Also, since there's some tears and rips on them, I figured I'd get them fixed too. That is, if you don't mind staying here for a bit," Tsuna fidgeted.

"..."

"A-ano, Hibari-san, if you don't mind me asking," Tsuna paused, "What exactly were you doing out there to get hurt like that?"

"Keeping the peace."

Tsuna sweatdropped. Of course, he shouldn't have asked, the answer was obvious.

"W-who did that to you? N-not many people are capable of injuring you like that..." Tsuna trailed off.

"A stupid herbivore with a knife fetish. Causing trouble like that in my city," Hibari's blood almost boiled at the thought of the prince-wanna-be.

"Knife fetish?... Belphegor? The Varia are here?" Tsuna almost panicked.

"No, just the blondie. I don't know why though, but I feel like something is about to happen," Hibari said.

"...I understand, I feel the same way," Tsuna relaxed.

"A-anyway, it would take a while for your clothes to be ready so until then uhm... well," Tsuna didn't really know what to do. It's not as if they were friends, far from it actually. All they knew of each other was their names, and their respective easily recognizable character traits.

_**Share with me the secrets that you kept in,**_

_**Because it's cold inside, it's cold inside.**_

"Can I ask you some... personal questions Hibari-san?" Tsuna twiddled his thumbs.

"..." Hibari nodded.

"Why are you so intent on keeping Namimori safe?" Tsuna had been wondering about that for a long time. Hibari's affection toward the city was borderline unreasonable.

"One protects the things he loves," Hibari closed his eyes.

"Love? You really love Namimori that much?" Tsuna pressed on.

Hibari did not answer.

"To the point where you'd risk your life for it?... I don't know if I have the right to say this but, you may be strong Hibari-san but you aren't immortal. You can't protect this place forever, you'll die some day and you'll have to leave this place behind," Tsuna couldn't bring himself to look up at Hibari's face.

"Until then, I will protect the peace."

"..." There was no arguing with him.

"Rest assured, until the day I die, I will protect Namimori."

Tsuna didn't know what came over him. Maybe the sound of the rain, which was slowly getting softer and softer, hypnotized him into a trance. But whatever it was, he soon found himself sitting down on the bed beside Hibari, his shaking fingers reach up to touch his cheek. Hibari's eyes opened and stared at Tsuna for what seemed like an eternity before Tsuna finally realized what he had done. Taking his hand back, he apologized.

"I-I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry," Tsuna bowed multiple times. Hibari placed his finger under Tsuna's chin and lifted his head up.

"I still wonder why a herbivore like you is the Vongola boss," Hibari tilted Tsuna's head to the side, then he tilted it the other way before letting go.

"I wonder too."

"I guess it doesn't matter, one day I will bite the sky to death, but all in due time, you've still quite a ways to go," Hibari smirked.

"B-b-b-ite the sky?"

"Yes. One day."

Silence. But only for a moment because an new question popped into Tsuna's head.

"Ano sa, Hibari-san, I've been meaning to ask you this, but do you have a family? Like, do you live with someone related to you?" Tsuna asked.

"I live alone. I dislike crowding," Hibari said stubbornly.

"... That's not healthy Hibari-san. You're human too, you've got to feel lonely sometimes. You can't be alone forever," Tsuna dared to stare Hibari down.

"It's my choice, herbivore."

"I... just don't want you to be lonely," Tsuna bit his lip. Where was he going with this?

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Hibari, almost jokingly, said and pulled Tsuna so that he would be on top of Hibari on the bed.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna was confused and afraid at first, but then he saw it. The worn look on Hibari's face. His tired eyes. And they looked... sad. He desperately wanted to know what was wrong. Why did Hibari have such a look on his face? It wasn't like him. Tsuna's hands trembled slightly when they reached over to cup Hibari's face again.

"Is everything alright?" Tsuna asked. And Hibari didn't answer, instead, he placed his hand behind Tsuna's head and buried his nose in the crook of Tsuna's neck. Hibari's lips grazed ever-so-slightly against the skin near Tsuna's collar bone. Tsuna shuddered. His lips were_ freezing_.

_**And your slowly shaking fingertips show that you're scared like me so,**_

_**Let's pretend we're alone.**_

Without warning Hibari flipped their positions and Tsuna was trapped between the mattress and the taller teen. The sad look was gone. It was replaced by something more fierce and animal-like. Almost predatory. Tsuna had no idea what was going to happen. Well... that wasn't entirely true. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was telling himself that they were going to kiss. But the more logical part of him told him that there was no way.

Never had Tsuna been so happy to be proved wrong. The feeling of Hibari's cold lips contrasted with Tsuna's warm ones and Tsuna's heart started to beat against his chest so hard that he wondered why Hibari hadn't felt it yet. Hibari experimented by moving his lips slightly. Sloppily, Tsuna followed his movements and thus their first passionate kiss was born. They had never kissed anyone on the lips before, or at least, for all Tsuna knew.

It was wet and clumsy and not at all like the first kiss Tsuna had imagined. But it was still good. Hibari pulled away and Tsuna's lips followed him of their own accord. Blushing at his antics, he turned away and looked at anything but Hibari. The prefect just tilted Tsuna's head toward him and kept it in place with his hands.

"I..." Tsuna spoke first, but he quickly realized that he really had nothing to say.

"You don't want me to be lonely?" Hibari questioned.

Tsuna blinked a few times, then nodded.

"What gave you the idea that I was?"

"W-well, that is..." in all honesty, Tsuna did not know. "I just had a feeling."

Yet another weird expression came over Hibari's face, and it sent chills down Tsuna's spine. His lips were pulled to the side in a smile bigger than anything Tsuna had ever seen on his face. Though his mouth was smiling, his eyes weren't.

_**And I know you may be scared, and I know we're unprepared,**_

_**But I don't**_** _care._**

Tsuna couldn't stop his hands from moving. They lifted off of the mattress and his fingers entangled themselves in Hibari's damp hair, then they pulled down and their lips met again. As the kiss deepened, both pairs of hands started to wander downward. Tsuna found himself caressing the rock-hard abs under the thin white robe.

He was too busy paying attention to his own actions that he failed to notice his shirt being lifted up. It was only brought to his attention when Hibari moved away from his lips and trailed kisses down his neck to his bare chest. Tsuna drew a sharp intake of breath when Hibari's tongue darted out and licked his nipple experimentally. Eyes wide in surprise and fear he gasped when Hibari took the entire nub in his mouth and sucked.

"H-hibari-san!" Tsuna pulled on Hibari's hair to make him stop. It felt weird and, oddly, it sent tingles to places that were much farther down south from his chest. Hibari looked up with an innocent expression on his face, as if he didn't know if he did something wrong.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna almost yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Hibari rolled his eyes and tugged at Tsuna's pants for emphasis. Tsuna's hands left Hibari's hair and struggled to keep his sweat pants on.

"B-but!"

"Honestly, herbivore, are you so dense as to not know what I'm trying to do to you? Or have you not been educated yet?" Hibari's face was so close to Tsuna's that with every movement of his mouth as he spoke, their lips would brush against each other. Tsuna tried to back away but the mattress was blocking his head's way.

"We're both guys!" Tsuna blurted out after realizing that he had no way to escape.

"So you _are_ aware of what is going on," Hibari smirked. Tsuna blushed. He hated sex ed.

"I don't even know if guys are even able to... do _it_!" Tsuna wanted to disappear into the bed.

"Why don't we find out?" There was a certain glint in Hibari's eyes that was hard for anyone to miss. It was the same glint it had every time he was about to bite someone to death. Tsuna didn't know where Hibari got all his confidence from. It seemed like in everything he did, he's so sure of himself. Even in matters in the bedroom. It was amazing and kinda scary at the same time.

But what was even more amazing and scary was the fact that Hibari seemed to find as much thrill in seducing Tsuna as biting people to death. Perhaps Hibari found a new hobby to entertain himself with.

**_Tell me, tell me what makes you think you're invincible?_**

**_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure._**

Closing his eyes tight, Tsuna waited for the kiss to come, but when it didn't, he was shocked when he felt Hibari's lips near something else entirely. His kisses traced the edge of Tsuna's sweat pants before his fingers slipped in over the side and started to pull the stretchy waist band down.

"W-wait! I didn't consent to this!" Tsuna protested.

"Since when have you consented to anything?" Hibari did not stop.

"... You're right, I haven't. Never in my life had anything been done according to my will, but this is... _totally different_!" Tsuna yelled and his voice cracked, like he was about to cry. Hibari decided that he probably pushed it too far. Sighing, he pushed off of Tsuna and sat up.

"Hibari-san? What exactly... happened just now?"

"I almost raped you." Hibari blatantly stated the obvious. Tsuna's face colored.

"A-ano... I'm.. that is.. I'm sorry for yelling. It's just, I've never been... intimate with anyone, and when it happens I want it to be special," Tsuna bit his lip.

Hibari cupped Tsuna's face and brushed the hair that was threatening to get in his eyes. "Hibari-san, why did you do that?"

"..." Hibari stood up.

Tsuna hesitated but he figured that now would be as good a time as any, "I don't dislike you, Hibari-san. In fact, I think I _like _you. In _that _way. Every time I see you, lately, I've been getting butterflies in my stomach like how I was before with Kyoko-chan.

"I don't know if this is just a silly crush or something, but, when we k-kissed just now, my heart started beating really fast. Even now it's still beating really fast. I just want to know if... you felt the same way."

_**Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable**_

"You like me?"

"..." there was no denying it anymore, "Yes."

"...Why?"

"W-why?" Tsuna was taken aback by such a question. But honestly, why indeed? "W-well, that is... because... Hibari-san is cool. And strong. And... even if it seems like you don't like us, you're the one I rely on the most to protect us.

"... And there were things I found out today that made me like you more. Like the fact that you would do anything to protect what you love. And the fact that your lips are really soft, and your hair is too..." Tsuna trailed off, not believing for one second that those words _actually_ left his mouth.

"Cute," Hibari laughed, "Like a small animal."

"Ah, Hibari-san likes small animals ne? Like Hibird and Roll," Tsuna suddenly remembered the two tiny creatures, "By the way, where are they?"

"...At my house," Hibari said, "Hibird doesn't like the rain, and I had no need for Roll tonight."

"So... why did Hibari-san kiss me?" Tsuna questioned.

"You're really stupid, aren't you. Well, I guess that's part of what makes you cute," Hibari twirled a piece of Tsuna's hair between his fingers and kissed his forehead.

"Eh? Wait... what?"

"Still haven't figured it out?" Hibari smirked and, without giving Tsuna time to respond, kissed Tsuna again.

_**Impossible.**_


	16. Story 16: 5 Times Hibari Acts Like a Cat

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 10th, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note:** This is... well, just random fluff.

* * *

><p>Tsuna noticed a few instances in which Hibari reminded him of a cat.<p>

**1. Hibari likes his hair to be stroked.**

Hibari had made the habit of sleeping on Tsuna's lap whenever he can. The first few times it happened, it was so awkward for Tsuna because he didn't want to move and wake up the sleeping teen. But eventually, Tsuna got used to it. So used to it, that in fact, he got kind of bored whenever Hibari did it. Because he can't move from his spot, Tsuna tried various ways to keep himself entertained.

Tsuna's hands became restless, so he stroked Hibari's hair to occupy themselves. At first, he was afraid that the action would wake him up. However, when Hibari didn't wake up and actually snuggled closer to him, Tsuna did it again and a small smile formed on his sleeping face.

Not long after, Tsuna made a habit of stroking Hibari's hair while he slept on his lap and he didn't find it boring anymore.

**2. Hibari in heat.**

When Hibari wanted it... he _wanted _it. There was no escape for Tsuna. Try as he may, he could never talk Hibari out of sex when the man was horny.

"H-hey! Stop that!" Tsuna pushed at Hibari to get off of him while the black haired man fondled him.

"Don't wanna." Hibari licked the shell of Tsuna's ear.

"Mou! We're in a public bathroom for crying out loud!"

"So?"

Tsuna's eye twitched.

**3. Hibari doesn't like it when he's disturbed while eating.**

Tsuna sat on his desk and worked away on the large stack of paper work that he had to finish by tonight. Hibari was hanging out in his office for lack of anything better to do. His missions were put on hold because Tsuna hadn't finished the paper work.

Well... the reason why Tsuna hadn't gotten any work done was because Hibari didn't let him go last night. But that was beside the point. Now, it was lunch time, and even though Tsuna wanted to eat really badly, Reborn would not let him until he finished his work.

It was torturous really, the smell of good old Katsudon wafted from the tray set up for Hibari by one of the servants. He was practically drooling. He was just about to ask for Hibari to feed him a bite when the door burst open and Tsuna's "older brother" barged in.

"Yo! Kyoya! Tsuna!" Dino greeted. He sat next to Hibari and stole a piece of the fried pork from his bowl. Tsuna, who had been looking down the whole time, didn't know what happened. But based on the 'Ow! Hey! What are you doing Kyoya? That's dangerous!' and the series of sounds of metal clashing against metal, Tsuna figured it out.

Dino left the room bloodied and bruised. Hibari sat back down and started to eat. And Tsuna sat there with a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. Thank God he didn't ask for a bite of Hibari's food.

**4. Hibari doesn't like it when someone else is eyeing his mate.**

Rokudo Mukuro was one of Tsuna's strongest guardians. He was also one of the most perverted. So one day, Rokudo Mukuro decided to stalk his boss for lack of a better pass time. Chrome had been on vacation with Ken and Chigusa, who surprisingly failed to alert their precious Mukuro-sama of their absence. Bored, Mukuro found no better way to entertain himself than to sexually harass the Vongola boss.

Tsuna had his back hunched over yet another humongous stack of papers and he scratched his head every once in while when something particularly perplexing came up in the paper work. Mostly, it was just because some Italian words took a while for Tsuna to understand. Mukuro entered the room without being noticed. He bent over Tsuna and breathed into the troubled young man's ear.

"Tsuna-chan," he said with a cat-like grin.

"M-m-m-mukuro!" Tsuna jumped. "Please knock before you invade my personal space!"

"Sorry, I was just bored. Ne, Tsuna-chan, why don't you entertain me?" Mukuro licked Tsuna's ear. Tsuna blushed and held back a shudder.

"I'm sorry Mukuro, but I'm too busy right now," Tsuna pointed at the papers laid out in front of him.

"But I'm bored," Mukuro whined. Then out of nowhere, a tonfa whizzed past both Mukuro and Tsuna nearly lobbing off Tsuna's head. It was thrown with such a force that it buried itself into Tsuna's wall. Reinforced bullet proof concrete wall.

"Why don't you rub your face against sand paper then? That should keep you occupied for the next couple of hours," Hibari's tone was laced with venom.

"Kyoya, please stop breaking my walls, they cost a lot to repair you know?" Tsuna sighed.

"Then please stop letting this pineapple come in and sexually harass you when he_ knows_ that you're mine," Hibari glared at said pineapple.

"Oh please, don't be so harsh, _Kyoya_, besides, I don't see your name written anywhere on Tsuna-chan," Mukuro was unfazed by Hibari's menacing look.

"You will leave, now!" Hibari almost growled.

"Hai, hai! Ja, I'll see you later, _Tsuna-chan_," Mukuro disappeared, as if he were never there in the first place.

Tsuna sighed again. "Kyoya, don't be so worked up. You know he's always been like that."

"I just don't like it when others try to take what's mine."

"I'm not some piece of meat lions fight over, Kyoya."

"That's what _you_ think."

**5. Hibari fought with the other males to ensure that he wins Tsuna as a mate.**

"Will you all please stop this nonsense?" Tsuna pleaded with his guardians and his "older brother". The ruckus stopped for a little while. Tsuna almost thought that they actually listened to him.

"I apologize deeply, Tenth, if this upsets you, but this fight is something I cannot lose!" Gokudera yelled.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I will EXTREMELY beat all of your asses into pulps!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't just give my little brother up without a fight," Dino smirked.

"I'm sorry Tsuna but this is pretty fun! Ahaha!"

"Kufufufu, my precious little Tsunayoshi, it's adorable how you think you can stop us with your words," Mukuro laughed.

"This is to get it through their thick skulls that you're mine and only_ mine_ and there is _nothing_ they can do about it," Hibari gripped his tonfas tighter.

Tsuna facepalmed.

**Omake:**

"I bet twenty euros on Hibari winning this fight," Reborn whispered to Lal.

She shook her head in mock disapproval and smirked, "I bet twenty euros that Sawada would slap all of them in the face by the time this fight is over with."

"Please don't make such _silly_ wagers," Tsuna frowned at both of them before his lips contorted into a smirk of his own, "I bet twenty euros that Kyoya will win _and _that I'd slap them all in the face by the time this fight is over with."

Needless to say that by the end of the day, Tsuna found himself forty euros richer.


	17. Story 17: Eerily Similar

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 4th, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm really liking this idea which I'm pretty sure has been written already, but you can't have too much of it right? Or rather, there isn't enough of it :D. Oh, and apparently, FF is cleaning up around here*cough* rated M stories *cough*. And since I succumbed to the really really tempting call of smut, I need to back this story up somewhere in case something bad happened to it without my knowledge. So, in case you wanted to know, this is backed up in my LJ account. The link is:

nodangname -dot- LJ -dot- c o m

Please take out the "-dot-"s and replace them with "." and please replace "LJ" with "livejournal" and please erase the spaces.

* * *

><p>Vongola Primo, Giotto, watched from afar in the afterlife as his ninth successor crawled around the small house in Japan. Completely clueless of what is to happen after fourteen years. Little baby Tsuna, barely a year old, latched onto his mother's leg when Sawada Iemitsu entered the room. Giotto chuckled at the apparent shyness Tsuna had toward his own father. He figured that it was just the gruff appearance that Iemitsu had. From where he was, in heaven or in hell, in all honesty, Giotto did not know, he looked over the little child knowing that some day, the little spiky-haired ball of cuteness would become a Vongola boss like no other.<p>

Tsuna was destined for great things. Possibly even greater than Giotto's own accomplishments. And he could not wait for the day when he would meet Tsuna in person. As the years passed, Giotto noticed a very strong resemblance between the two of them. Aside from the fact that they were mirror images, their personality was somewhat similar as well. Tsuna had an uncanny ability to attract, trust, and befriend various people, and he also had a very kind heart(much kinder than Giotto). Though Giotto would admit that Tsuna was naive and gullible, he couldn't help but commend Tsuna for his natural belief in the best of others.

When Tsuna had first met Hibari, Giotto had choked on air. In all the years he'd been dead, he didn't know it was possible for him to still be surprised. The kid had a striking resemblance to his Cloud Guardian. The only difference was the kid was Japanese, and more stubborn(If it were at all possible to be more stubborn than Alaude).

Intrigued by this, Primo had brought his Cloud Guardian to watch from above with him. He pointed out the black-haired prefect once Tsuna had crossed paths with said teen again.

"You brought me here to spy on your successor and his future Cloud Guardian?" Alaude asked.

"Well aren't you interested by the uncanny look-a-like?" Giotto defended.

"It's not that uncommon, look," Alaude pointed out three other people that Tsuna had recently met,"Will you bring G, Asari, Knuckles here to spy on them as well?"

"N-no, because this is different!" Giotto gestured at the hole near their feet through which they were looking.

"How?" Alaude raised a brow.

"Because, I'm just curious to see if..." Giotto trailed off.

"If?"

"If they'll end up like us," Giotto turned away to hide the red blush on his cheeks. Damn human functions that were retained even after death. And damn Alaude for always making him feel like that. After all those years, one would think that he'd stop acting like teenage girl.

"That's not really any of our business," Alaude crossed his arms and leaned against a wall that magically appeared out of nowhere.

"But aren't you curious?"

"I suppose," Alaude yawned.

"Then watch it with me!"

"This isn't some soap opera on T.V. you know, this is your successor's life," Alaude shot him a somewhat serious and somewhat bored look.

"I know, but that's what makes it more interesting, it's like reality T.V. only it isn't scripted!" Giotto grinned. Alaude shook his head. He had no idea how Giotto even got into watching television. The last time he checked, there were no T.V.'s in the Vongola HQ when they were still alive. Now that he thought about it, he wondered how he himself knew what soap operas and reality T.V. were.

Then he sighed and decided to comply with the Primo's wishes.

* * *

><p>It was rather pathetic, Alaude mused. The attraction was more or less onesided and, he was ashamed to say, his look-a-like seemed to be on the bad end of the stick, so to speak. It was obvious, and he felt kind of bad for the younger boy because the object of his affection was completely oblivious and apparently scared to death at the thought of even uttering a word to the teen.<p>

"I feel bad for the kid," Giotto spoke up.

"Who knew that the kid would be so dense?" Alaude, who was slowly getting more and more interested in the Decimo's life(though he would never admit it to Giotto), said.

"Exactly! I mean come _on_, Tsuna's feelings for him are totally obvious!" Giotto was exasperated.

"What? Tsuna's feelings?" Alaude asked, shocked.

"What do you mean? He _obviously_ has feelings for his Cloud Guardian," Giotto rolled his eyes at Alaude, "If you can't see it then you're just as dense as he is!"

"What are you going on about? The one who has completely _obvious_ feelings for someone is Hibari! And _Tsuna_ is the one who's not seeing it at all!" Alaude argued.

"What? Hibari couldn't possibly like Tsuna," Giotto snorted.

"If you think that, then Tsuna can't possibly have any romantic feelings toward Hibari either," Alaude shook his head.

"But it's _so_ obvious! Tsuna reduces to a lovestruck school girl whenever Hibari is around," Giotto defended his argument.

"And Hibari absolutely _cannot_ take his eyes off of Tsuna," Alaude rebutted.

"..."

"..."

"This scene is getting _too _familiar," Giotto noted.

"...Ah," Alaude agreed.

Both full grown men shook their heads. After having seen it somewhere before, a long long time ago, they should have both realized what was going on much sooner. The situation with Hibari and Tsuna was eerily reminiscent of their own situation years ago. Alaude had convinced himself that Giotto only regarded him as a trustworthy subordinate, and nothing more, while Giotto sulked with the belief that Alaude couldn't care less about Vongola, much less him as the boss.

"If only we could talk to them," Giotto sighed.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>They were wrong.<p>

Nearly a year had passed since both Tsuna and Hibari had realized they held feelings for the other, but nothing much changed in their relationship. Hibari still called him a weak herbivore, and Tsuna still refused to be alone in the same room as Hibari, for fear of getting bitten to death for crowding.

"This is ridiculous," Giotto fumed. "I'm sure we didn't take this long, right?"

"..." Alaude chose not to answer because he knew that they indeed took as long as a year to finally confess. But at the rate things were going for Tsuna and Hibari, they might take longer. How they both wished they could do something about it, to put both Tsuna and Hibari out of their misery. But, as fate would have it, their destined meeting with their counterparts wasn't due at least for another few months or so. They just had to wait patiently.

* * *

><p>When the day did come, finally, Hibari and Tsuna had made some sort of progress. At least, if having more than a three word conversation was considered progress. Both Giotto and Alaude made separate appearances to their respective successors.<p>

Hibari barely flinched at the sudden intrusion by a man who clearly wasn't tangible and eerily looked like himself only older and had blonde hair.

"The First Generation Cloud Guardian, Alaude," Alaude introduced himself. Hibari only blinked in response, how dare this man invade his personal space without any permission?

"I do not have any interest in becoming the Tenth Generation Cloud Guardian, I don't recall ever accepting it," Hibari glared at the apparition.

"..." Alaude and Hibari silently consented to partake in a staring contest. They are both very stubborn creatures, both not wanting to lose to the other. But Alaude sighed, there was no point. The reason why he was there was to evaluate if Hibari was worthy of becoming his successor as a Cloud Guardian and, as a side-trip, to ask about what he thinks about Tsuna.

"But you are interested in the Tenth Vongola Boss, correct?" Alaude smirked. Hibari's eyes widened a fraction, but reverted back to the poker face he had done so well to hold up until that point.

"It's none of your business."

"I'm aware, but I'm inclined to..." Alaude tried to find the right word, so as to not offend or scare Hibari off from opening up and accepting his advice, "facilitate the process of attaining your desire."

"Whoever said that I _desired_ the herbivore?" Hibari's eyes narrowed._ Wrong choice of words_, Alaude inwardly winced. _But the mistake is fixable._

"I didn't. You're quick to jump to conclusions. And, as a matter of fact, _you _just said it," Alaude taunted. _That's it... provoke him a bit. _He coached himself. He knew how to handle people like Hibari because he was the same way. Having lived for a very long time, he knew how to manipulate his kind of people into opening up.

"...What do you want?" Hibari caved. _There it is. _Alaude smirked once more, _Much easier than I thought._

"Like I said, 'to facilitate the process of attaining your desire'."

"How." Hibari demanded.

"Simply by asking you to admit it to yourself first, and then later, admit it to the object of interest," Alaude said.

"Never."

"Never?" Alaude parroted.

"I've already admitted it. But these herbivorous feelings will never reach the herbivore," Hibari leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes, "there is no point in doing so."

Alaude raised a brow, "Perhaps you are..." again, he tried to look for a good word to use, "apprehensive because you do not know what he thinks?"

When Alaude did not receive an answer, he knew that he hit the nail right on the head. "Nothing will result from doing nothing."

"... Shut up! Who are you to talk, anyway?" Hibari's glare intensified.

"I am merely stating facts. If you refuse to be the Cloud Guardian, I will not pester you any longer because it's not my decision to make. And if you refuse to do something about Sawada Tsunayoshi, I will do nothing to change your opinion," Alaude explained. _More like, I am **unable **to change your opinion. Stubborn little_ _brat, _Alaude thought.

"... Are you strong, or are you weak?" Hibari asked out of the blue, catching Alaude by surprise.

"I'm strong," he, nevertheless, answered with conviction. Then, seeing where this would eventually lead to, he added, "But, I do not wish to battle a child like you, who can't even bring himself to confess to the person he likes."

Then, with a burst of purple flames, Alaude was gone.

* * *

><p>"What in the fuck was that?" Giotto yelled at Alaude once he returned. Alaude looked back at him questioningly.<p>

"That was dreadful! You just made him angry! Now he's never going to confess to Tsuna!"

"... If he himself doesn't take the initiative to do it, there is little to do about it," Alaude sighed.

"... Fine, I'll talk to Tsuna... again."

* * *

><p>"P-primo?" Tsuna was startled at the intrusion and backed up against the wall.<p>

"Tsunayoshi," Giotto began, "I've come to discuss your guardians, more specifically, your Cloud Guardian," Giotto, not one to beat around the bush, cut straight to the chase.

"H-hibari-san?" Tsuna stuttered.

"You have feelings for him, am I right?"

"F-f-f-feelings?" Tsuna squeaked and blushed.

"Romantic feelings."

"... Yes," Tsuna wanted to disappear and die from embarrassment.

Giotto sighed, feeling sorry for the teenage boy. "I'm here to help."

"Help? Like therapy? Or hypnotism?" Tsuna, ever the clueless one, asked, thinking that Giotto was there to rid him of his strange infatuation with the older teen.

"... What would those do?" Giotto himself was confused by Tsuna.

"N-nevermind."

"In any case, I'm assuming that you've already accepted your feelings for him."

"... Yes," Tsuna mumbled and looked down.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. _Love_ is something to be proud of. Something you must express, because if you don't," Giotto took a step forward to get closer to Tsuna, "You'll be filled with a lifetime of regret."

Giotto gave Tsuna a warm smile and cupped his cheek. "You have to be ready to face the consequences because Love is a prickly subject. Sometimes it's the best thing in the whole world, other times it's the worst. But, regardless of how much happiness or pain Love brings, being_ in_ Love is ten million times better than _not_ having anyone _to_ love."

"But..." Tsuna trailed off. Giotto gave him a knowing smile.

"I know, you'd think that he's not exactly the type to fall in love," Giotto brushed away a piece of hair that almost went into Tsuna's eyes, "Believe me, I know how that feels. But sometimes, you just have to take the risk."

"Are you sure?" Tsuna, with his big innocent doe eyes, looked at Giotto for assurance.

"Absolutely. He may be cold and ruthless, but he's not incapable of love," Giotto chuckled, _Exactly like someone I know._

When Giotto disappeared with a burst of orange flames, the warmth from his hand lingered on Tsuna's face. It encouraged him, and gave him strength and reassurance.

* * *

><p>"That's how it's done," Giotto smirked at Alaude who rolled his eyes at the smug look on his face.<p>

"Hmph. Your successor is much easier to coerce, _much like yourself_," Alaude scoffed as he leaned against the wall again, and closed his eyes.

"And your successor is a stubborn prick, _much like yourself_," Giotto playfully shot back.

"Your point is?" Alaude opened one eye to look at the Primo.

"I love you anyway," Giotto shook his head with a laugh. Alaude's eyelid shut and he didn't reply. But, he did manage to find Giotto's wrist and pull him against his chest. Hugging him from behind and burying his face in Giotto's hair, Alaude breathed in his scent, thankful that his ability to smell was retained after death.

The gesture made Giotto's cheeks color, but rather than be embarrassed at his juvenile reaction, he smiled, knowing that that was Alaude's way of saying 'I love you too.'

* * *

><p>"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna barged into the disciplinary chairman's office.<p>

"Hn?" Hibari blinked at the sudden intrusion.

"I... I..." Tsuna looked as though he was trying so hard to say something that he was going to explode.

"What do you want, herbivore?" Hibari glared because he didn't know what else to do.

"Ilikeyou!" Tsuna blurted out. Then he ran away from the office, leaving a stunned Hibari, who didn't even bother placing his usual poker face over his shocked expression.

Slowly, blinking a few times as he came to a realization, the shocked features went away, and a small smile made its way onto Hibari's lips.

Hibari didn't know what he felt. It was warm, almost giddy, and incredibly content that it may have even reached the border of happiness. Oh, wait, it's _way _passed the border of happiness. It's right on the edge of _fucking ecstatic, _almost breaking Hibari's happiness meter.

But what should he do now?

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Giotto cheered. Alaude, who had been watching alongside him, stared at Hibari and sighed.<p>

"Goddammit," he muttered.

"Why? What's wrong?" Giotto asked. Alaude disappeared with purple flames without a word of explanation, and the next thing Giotto knew, he was watching Alaude appear in front of Hibari.

* * *

><p>Alaude sighed when a different look overcame Hibari's features. It was very subtle but it definitely hinted at a troubled expression.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Hibari hissed at the First Cloud Guardian.

"You are confused." Alaude stated.

"..." Hibari didn't answer. Alaude took a deep breath before talking.

"He made the first move, now you have to make _your _move," Alaude told him.

"Why should I?" Hibari questioned.

"Because if you don't, nothing will stem from his confession, making it futile and useless."

"I will not allow myself to succumb to such herbivorous actions."

"Stubborn little brat," Alaude muttered under his breath. "Just swallow your pride for once and make a move."

"No."

Alaude pinched the bridge of his nose, asking the gods why this kid was just as stubborn as he is, if not more.

"Just do it."

"No. There is no reason for me to."

Alaude's eyebrow twitched. Then he sighed and walked toward Hibari, he bent over toward the prefect and looked at him straight in the eyes. With a hushed voice, not wanting anyone to hear, he whispered, "If you do it, you get the benefit of doing anything you want to his little body, not to mention, he'll respond back and give you the same treatment. And, you'll have the right to claim him as yours, _forever_."

Alaude smirked at the slightly surprised but nonetheless interested look on Hibari's face.. "And, if you become the Cloud Guardian, you'll have the opportunity to protect him from the _other _Guardians and show them that he's _your_ property and there is _nothing_ they can do about it."

Hibari stared back into Alaude's blue eyes, and once again, they had a silent agreement to compete with each other in a staring contest.

But Hibari broke the contact this time and sighed, relenting for once in his life.

"Fine."

Pleased with his work, Alaude once again disappeared with purple flames trailing behind.

* * *

><p>"What did you tell him?" Giotto didn't hear the quieter part of the conversation.<p>

"Oh, nothing. I just convinced him that he should respond to Tsuna's confession, _and _become the Cloud Guardian," Alaude let a smug look appear on his face.

"Excellent!" Giotto grinned. "But what exactly did you tell him?"

"That's for me to know."

Giotto frowned. "Alaude," he said sternly.

"Not telling."

"That's not fair," Giotto's frown deepened, it almost looked like a pout.

"Life's not fair," a playful glint appeared in Alaude's eyes.

* * *

><p>Tsuna curled himself into a ball on the roof, clutching at his hair. "Crap, crap, what did I just do? Hibari-san's gonna be all weirded out and he'll never be my Cloud Guardian at this rate! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I listen to Giotto anyway?"<p>

"Who said that I won't be your Cloud Guardian?" a voice called out from behind. There was no mistaking it, the voice could only belong to Hibari himself.

"Hiiiee! H-hibari-san?"

A small smile graced Hibari's features and the usual menacing and predatory looked melted away. It was the first time Tsuna had witnessed this phenomenon, and he almost fainted at the almost princely aura Hibari had about him.

Hibari grabbed Tsuna by the arm and pulled him up. "It's rude to confess without waiting for a response," Hibari caressed the side of Tsuna's face.

"A proper gentleman would bravely wait for an answer and not run away like a coward," Hibari criticized. Tsuna was on the verge of tears, _This is it, he's gonna reject me, and he's gonna refuse to be my Cloud Guardian, and he's gonna think I'm a cowardly pathetic herbivore for the rest of my life._

"But I guess that reveals who the actual _gentleman _would be in this relationship, no?" Hibari brought their lips together. Tsuna's eyes clouded over and fluttered shut.

When they pulled apart, Tsuna had to take a few deep breaths. The sensation of having Hibari's lips against his made him forget the importance of breathing.

"D-does that mean-mpfff," Tsuna tried to ask if that meant that they were in a relationship now, but Hibari, who honestly didn't want to answer that question(because if he did then he would have to stoop to even more herbivorous actions), shut Tsuna up with a kiss.


	18. Story 18: HIBARI

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 4th, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note**: Because this is the 18th story, I feel inclined to write about Hibari. But, since this is an 1827 drabble/short story collection, it's still going to be HibaTsuna.

Also, the timeline is all over the place so... don't even bother trying to make sense of it :D

* * *

><p>Jealousy. Envy. Selfishness. Possessiveness. Obsession. Intense Fury. All emotions Tsuna rarely ever felt. But Hibari always seemed to bring out all sorts of sides in him that he himself didn't know existed.<p>

**_Hibari/Hibird_**

The yellow bird perched itself on top of Hibari's jet black hair. It nestled in the warm comfort of the soft black tresses. Hibird seemed to mock Tsuna, what with the way the cute little thing tilted its head toward Tsuna and practically _smirked _at him. He didn't even know that birds were capable of doing such human actions.

It was as if Hibird was trying to say, "Haha, bet you wish you were me huh?"

Tsuna only pouted in response.

When Hibari turned to face Tsuna, he tried to wipe the expression off of his face. But it was too late, the prefect had already caught it. Raising a confused brow, he asked a nonverbal question.

"N-nothing, really," Tsuna stuttered.

Hibari didn't look convinced.

"No, really it's fine," Tsuna looked down, not wanting eye contact because for sure, Hibari would figure out what was wrong. Tsuna had hoped Hibari would let the topic drop, and much to his surprise, he felt something warm and calloused press against his palm. Looking up at Hibari questioningly, the prefect had only turned his eyes in a different direction and tightened his grip on Tsuna's fingers.

Tsuna smiled and glanced up at Hibird. A small vein popped on the side of the bird's head as Tsuna playfully stuck his tongue out at him.

**_Hibari/Roll_**

The little hedgehog yawned cutely in the palm of Hibari's hands. It cuddled against the big and warm pad of flesh, ready for his nap. Hibari yawned along with him and laid back against the concrete floor of the NamiChuu rooftop.

Tsuna could only watch in awe as Hibari willingly let a herbivore sleep on top of him. Roll would make the cutest little sounds as it crawled about Hibari's chest, looking for the perfect spot to sleep on.

It was rather sad how Tsuna desperately wished he could be as small as Roll, if only to crawl on top of Hibari like that. And, it was even more sad that Tsuna felt a slight dislike for the little creature. Honestly, how could one _not _like the little hedgehog? It was adorable beyond words. But alas, Tsuna's irrational obsession with Hibari finally drove him insane.

Tsuna was jealous of Roll. An innocent little creature that didn't even know what it was doing to make Tsuna dislike him. Of course, not that Roll would care anyway. All Roll cared about was how _Hibari_ thought of him. Everyone else was just a blur that could be forgotten in the shadows.

_**Hibari/Uri_**

The cat with the flaming ears and tail was known for hating Gokudera. That wasn't entirely true. Uri did not _hate _Gokudera. She just enjoyed making him tick. Contrary to what some would think, Uri did not treat all the people she liked with the same attitude as she did Gokudera. In fact, she had her own way of treating each person that she liked.

With Tsuna, she would ignore him whenever he tried to call her attention, but she would watch over him when he wasn't looking. With Yamamoto, she would play and have fun with all the toys that he brought with him. With Ryohei... well... she wasn't particularly fond of Ryohei. (Much like her owner)

However, with Hibari, she would purr affectionately and rub herself against his legs, and wrap her tail around him. In other words, she would try to flirt with him. Not that Hibari ever reciprocated, because after all, she was a _cat_, but Hibari would allow her to be touchy feely. And _that _was what irked Tsuna to no end.

Every time Uri was found in Hibari's facility, she would always be really close to the black haired man. Often, she would settle herself against his side as he sipped at his cup of green tea and closed his eyes in meditation.

Tsuna wanted to drag the kitty off of his man and make measures against letting things other than Tsuna enter Hibari's room. But of course, he couldn't do that. That would only make Hibari know how crazy Tsuna was.

Tsuna could only sigh and shake his head as Uri meowed gently and cast a sly look in Tsuna's direction.

_**Hibari/I-pin_**

Tsuna knew that I-pin had a crush on Hibari. At first, he thought it was adorable. But as she grew older and _prettier, _Tsuna felt threatened. After all, Tsuna was _male, _albeit a girly looking male, but in social standards, I-pin, though twelve years younger than Hibari, would be a much more fitting choice. In a couple of years she'd be legal, and Hibari would have nothing stopping him from getting together with I-pin.

And Tsuna was _afraid_.

He never did voice this concern with his lover, because he knew that Hibari would tell him that it would never happen. But Tsuna couldn't be assured by that. Because no one knew for certain what could happen in the future.

But Tsuna did hope that I-pin had gotten over her childhood crush. Much to Tsuna's dismay, however, I-pin's crush evolved to an even stronger form of love. Every Valentine's day, a box of chocolate was delivered to Hibari, who would be spending the day with Tsuna.

Every Valentine's day, Hibari would open the box of chocolates with Tsuna right beside him, wondering out loud, "I wonder who sent this to me," knowing fully well who they were from.

Tsuna would only sigh and say, "It would be a waste to throw them away."

"But are you sure?" Hibari would ask, and _always _the unspoken question would be: 'Would it be okay for you if I ate this, knowing that it's from someone else?'

"Yes," Tsuna would say, "I'll eat them with you if you want."

"..." Hibari would stay silent and it _always _meant: 'I'm sorry. I _would _tell her to stop but, I doubt she'll listen.'

_**Hibari/Fon/Alaude_**

The first time Tsuna saw all three look-a-likes gather together, he almost fainted. So many Hibaris was too much for his heart. Even one was more than enough to make him faint, let alone _three_.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" Fon asked, ever the gentleman. The serene smile that seemed to be plastered on his face made Tsuna blush. It was very rare to see Hibari smile, and even if it wasn't the _real _Hibari smiling and worrying about him, he gladly took it.

"H-hai, I'm fine, Fon-san," Tsuna tried to smile back. Meanwhile, Hibari and Alaude were having an intense staring contest, neither wanting to relent to the other.

"Look at those two, they're too alike. That's probably why they don't get along very well," Fon laughed. Tsuna's heart strings were pulled by the sound. How often did he hear Hibari laugh? Apparently, not often enough, otherwise he'd be used to this.

"But, they do understand each other very well," Fon mused. Tsuna looked on at the two really good looking men staring at each other with a deadly aura surrounding them.

"...Fon-san, why are you both here? Is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked. The martial-artist merely smiled and shook his head.

"No. There's nothing wrong."

"Alaude sure is tall," Fon noted, which made Tsuna compare Hibari and Alaude's heights. Then, Tsuna looked up at Fon and made a realization.

With a pout on his face, Tsuna said, "You're all pretty tall. That's not fair."

"Ah, well," Fon scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"And you're all _extremely _good looking. That's not fair either!" Tsuna's pout deepened. Why couldn't he be as good looking as Hibari?

_**Hibari/Reborn_**

The respect Hibari had for Reborn was almost like the respect a son would have for his father, or a pupil to it's master. Hibari had Reborn in the highest of regards and Tsuna would be lying if he said that he wasn't jealous of Reborn.

He wished that he was as strong as his tutor. He wished that he could catch Hibari's attention in that sense. He wished that Hibari would respect him too.

Tsuna had never voiced this thought aloud, but, since Reborn was Reborn, the baby already knew what Tsuna was feeling.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna, you're so stupid," Reborn rolled his eyes.

"What?" Tsuna asked, wondering what he had done this time to warrant such an insult.

"Nevermind, if you can't see it..." Reborn trailed off, leaving Tsuna confused.

Tsuna was just about to ask more, when Reborn disappeared, hopping out of Tsuna window with only a vague, "I'm going out," farewell.

"Stupid Reborn," Tsuna grumbled, wondering what in the hell Reborn was going on about.

_**Hibari/Dino_**

"Ne, Dino-san," Tsuna asked his 'older brother' one day.

"Hmm? What is it Tsuna?" Dino looked down at his brother with a smile on his face.

"You seem pretty close with Hibari-san," Tsuna began, and Dino tilted his head sideways, "I was just wondering what you thought about him, is all." Tsuna fidgeted.

"Ahaha! Tsuna, are you perhaps, _jealous?" _Dino asked with a sly grin.

"J-jealous?" Tsuna retorted with a hot blush on his face.

"Of Kyoya! Haha, don't worry little brother, I would never replace you for Kyoya!" Dino patted Tsuna's back with three rather hard thumps. Tsuna only sweatdropped.

_That wasn't what I meant..._

**_Hibari/Mukuro_**_  
><em>

The murderous glint in Hibari's eyes whenever the name was mentioned sent shivers down Tsuna's spine. Hibari hated Mukuro with a passion. Hated him so much to the point of obsession. To kill him, that is.

But this obsession with Mukuro had been misinterpreted countless times, much to Tsuna's chagrin.

"Hibari, if you keep looking at Mukuro like that he'll think you're coming on to him," Ryohei joked with the man clad in a black yukata as Mukuro entered the meeting room. A vein popped on Hibari's temple, as well as Tsuna's.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, if you say something like that one more time, I swear I will break your skull with my bare hands," Hibari threatened. Ryohei sweatdropped and grimaced, knowing that he probably went too far.

"Onii-san, no, Ryohei-san," Tsuna tried to keep his eyebrow from twitching as he spoke, "Please refrain from making such comments again. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

The beads of sweat multiplied as Ryohei tried to inch away from the two murderous auras he was sensing.

"Oya oya, what's gotten my precious little Tsunayoshi and his pet bird in such a tizzy?" Mukuro perched his pretty little face on his laced fingers.

"Mukuro-san, you're not helping," Tsuna's voice quivered with fury at Mukuro's teasing tone.

"If you don't want to be sent back in your fish tank, Pineapple-herbivore, I suggest you shut your goddamn mouth," Hibari's air crackled with electricity. He was definitely itching to fight and beat both Sasagawa Ryohei and Rokudo Mukuro into pulps. Tsuna was no better.

_**Hibari/Chrome_**

Chrome was a shy girl. Ever since she got transferred into Tsuna's school however, she started to open up, bit by bit. She hung out with Haru and Kyoko, and she would start to smile more, laugh more, dress in prettier clothes, and become overall, a much brighter and more refreshing girl.

Tsuna had absolutely no problem with that. He was happy for her, honestly. But, there were rumors spreading around. Not that Tsuna was the type to believe in rumors, but it had him worried nonetheless.

"Ne ne, did you hear, that new girl Chrome's been seen with Hibari-san outside of school," Tsuna overheard one of the girls gossip.

"What? No way, Hibari-san? Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"He could do so much better than Chrome," she snorted.

"Personally, I think they're quite cute together," one of them giggled.

Tsuna had heard enough. He walked back to class and sighed. Plopping down on his chair, he laid his head on top of his desk and looked outside the window. _I guess it would make sense if they were together. At least... more sense than me and Hibari-san together. But... that doesn't change the fact that it hurts._

Tsuna trudged out of school somewhat depressed, Gokudera and Yamamoto wanted to talk to him but Tsuna had left the class so quickly that they didn't have the chance.

As Tsuna kicked at stones blocking his path, he did not realize that he was being followed. He was startled when Hibari came out of nowhere and landed right in front of him.

"I've heard from the other herbivores that you were upset," Hibari stated.

"H-hibari-san! Don't scare me like that!" Tsuna was still trying to recover from the initial shock.

"What's eating you, herbivore?"

"Nothing. I'm not upset," Tsuna avoided Hibari's gaze.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari made him look up.

"Really, it's nothing."

Hibari raised a brow.

"It's... just... people were talking and they were saying that you and Chrome looked cute together, and they were saying that you were seen out together... and... well.. what if they're right?"

"Me and the pineapple-woman?" Hibari almost laughed at Tsuna's naivety.

"..."

"Who knew you were the type to get jealous?" Hibari shook his head and ruffled Tsuna's hair. Tsuna pouted.

"I'm not... jealous," Tsuna mumbled. "Just curious."

"I was showing her the way to Kokuyo, she got lost on the way there from NamiChuu," Hibari explained.

"Oh..." well, didn't Tsuna feel stupid.

* * *

><p>Tsuna hated how everyone seemed to be attracted to Hibari. Hibari was <em>his <em>goddammit, and though Tsuna was not the type to be selfish and overbearing, he did not want _anyone_ getting close to his Cloud.

It was just unfortunate that Hibari was indeed _that _attractive.


	19. Story 19: AlaudeGiotto

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 4th, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note**: Because I _did _say that _most _of this would be 1827, I am entitled to assume, as are you, that _some _of this would not be 1827(Although... relatively close to it :D)

Err... I'm not really sure what the setting is, time-wise. Let's just assume that during Primo's time, there were trains and electricity, at least for the rich people, K?

* * *

><p>It had been just another day in the Vongola mansion. Giotto had called for a meeting with his guardians, and everyone was forced to show up. Rarely had Giotto called all of them together at one time. Maybe it was because it always ended up in a disaster <em>every single time<em>. The guardians would get at each other's throats and Giotto would have to sigh, pinch the bridge of his nose, or massage his temple, and call the meeting over. They never got anything done in that way.

But it was necessary, sometimes, to have meetings with everyone present. It was the easiest and most convenient way Giotto could make sure that everyone was still alive, and that everyone had still been loyal, in their own ways, to the Vongola family. It was also rather amusing to watch the vein pop on Alaude's head whenever someone had said something stupid. And... with the other guardians, it was an inevitable occurrence.

This time was no different from the others. Giotto called the meeting, everyone showed up, Alaude showed up last, making sure that he spent the least amount of time possible with the idiots by getting there last and leaving first.

"And so, that's it. Meeting dismissed," Giotto let out a breath of relief. Nothing had gone wrong. At least, not yet.

"Ah. I'm leaving," was all Alaude said before getting up to leave.

"Oi, French-bastard, it's rude to leave first after arriving last!" G blew up out of nowhere.

"You know, I've been nice for a long time, never really calling you out on this, but I'm getting pissed off," G paused, "You do it every single fucking time, would it kill you to actually stay for a bit and wait until Primo left?"

"... Yes," Alaude said bluntly, and began to walk away.

"Bastard! I'm not done yet!" G fumed.

"This is ridiculous. I'm leaving too," Daemon shook his head and slipped passed Alaude, leaving the meeting room first.

"Yes?" Alaude just raised a brow at the Storm Guardian.

"It's rude!" G all but yelled.

"G..." Giotto raised a hand to stop him. G only wavered a bit before apologizing to Giotto.

"I'm sorry, Primo, but this French-bastard has taken it too far!"

"Ah, Alaude, you can leave if you want, it's really no big deal," Giotto smiled when Alaude looked at him questioningly. Silently asking if he really had been rude. Nodding curtly at this, Alaude once again started on his way out of the room.

"Primo! Don't encourage him!" G shouted angrily.

"Giotto, I'm leaving now too," Knuckle grinned at the Primo and waved a good bye. Giotto waved back.

"Ah, see you later."

"G, want to have tea with me?" Asari asked, well... it wasn't _really _a question. It was more of a statement. G could not argue when he was being dragged away by the Rain Guardian. Giotto only sighed when he was finally left alone after Lampo had groggily made his way out.

* * *

><p>"What's with you?" Asari calmly sipped at his tea.<p>

"Nothing. Bastard pissed me off," G snorted.

"Alaude _always _does that during a meeting, what made this time so different?" asked Asari.

"Nothing. It just pissed me off," G repeated. Asari sighed.

"Why?"

"Because! He's being inconsiderate!"

"Of?"

"Of us!"

"I think most of 'us' don't really care that he acts like that, Primo included."

"Well that French-bastard's just annoying. I don't even know why Primo brought him in the Vongola family," G downed his tea in one gulp after finding that it wasn't too hot to drink anymore.

"Psh... You know why," Asari rolled his eyes at the Storm Guardian's antics and sipped at his tea again.

"I just don't understand why it had to be him," G's anger subsided as he fell into a slump on top of the table. Asari smiled and patted G's back.

"We all don't _understand_ why. But, it's not as if Primo could control his feelings right?"

"I just wish that the bastard would be at least nicer to Primo. He has to know about his feelings, right?" G looked up at Asari.

"Who knows?"

* * *

><p>Alaude sighed as he plopped down on his black leather couch. Kicking off his boots, he raised his legs to lay back against the plush and comfy couch. The leather squeaked a bit in protest as Alaude shifted around to find a comfortable position. Eventually, he fell asleep.<p>

When he woke up, it was totally dark outside, and the room, which was Alaude's office in the Vongola mansion, was pitch black. He waited for his eyes to adjust in the darkness before he began to move, mostly feeling his way around instead of seeing. He gave a start when a soft knock came from where he thought the door was.

Managing to get across the room without knocking anything down in total darkness was an amazing feat, but of course for Alaude, such an accomplishment was near ordinary and almost didn't deserve any acknowledgement whatsoever.

"You want something?" he asked when he opened the door and saw who it was behind it.

"No. Not anything in particular. Just wanted to... talk," Giotto couldn't find it in himself to look at the taller man in the eyes.

Alaude quirked a brow up, stepped out, and shut the door behind him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"... No," Giotto shook his head. "Take a walk with me around the garden?"

"... Sure." Alaude was about to follow him when Giotto stopped and pointed at Alaude's feet. He looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing shoes. Right.

"Eh?... So even you can have moments like these too," Giotto mused with a smirk on his face. Alaude gave him a half-hearted glared.

"I _am _human. I think I'm entitled to mistakes," Alaude said before turning around and opening the door to his office.

"I didn't say it was a _bad _thing. It's just nice to see you have moments like that. It makes you less... daunting, I suppose," Giotto leaned against the wall by the door. Alaude came out pretty quickly and off they went.

"Is there really nothing wrong?" Alaude asked once they had gotten out to the garden. The back garden was just as huge and lavish as the front garden, the only difference was the lack of lighting. Not very many people went out to the back, mostly because there was no real reason to.

"Really."

"Then, what -"

"I," Giotto interrupted, "have something to tell you."

"..." Alaude's stare was unnerving. But Giotto was determined.

"I... this is so weird, and stupid, and wrong in so many different levels. And it's embarrassing, and it's unexpected, and I... just... okay," Giotto took a deep breath, "Ilikeyou."

Blink. Blink. Stare. Tilt head to the side. "What?"

"Couldn't you find something better to say than that?" Giotto blushed a deep red.

"Well... what do you expect me to say?"

"... I don't know! How the hell am _I_ supposed to know? I was the one who just mustered up my courage and confessed to you, you should say something back!"

"Like?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know how these things go," Giotto frowned, "I don't even know how this is supposed to work out between a man and a woman, much less a man and a man."

"Er, well," Alaude scratched the side of his face with one finger, "I -"

"No! Wait! I don't want to hear it after all," Giotto covered his ears like a child.

"But -"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear you reject me. I don't think my pride can handle it. I've had to swallow it already by admitting my feelings for you, and confessing to you, so please, just don't say it!"

Alaude sighed and took Giotto's hands away from his ears. "How the hell do you expect me to respond to that?"

Giotto looked as though he wanted to cry.

"Listen, I'm not rejecting you. But... just... give me some time to think about it," Alaude looked at Giotto directly into his eyes.

"...Okay."

* * *

><p>Alaude paced around his bedroom making sure that it hadn't been a hallucination. He was debating on whether he should call Daemon Spade and ask if that had been another one of his crude pranks. But if it <em>had <em>been real, Alaude didn't want to embarrass Giotto further by telling someone about it. Especially telling the most likely person to rub it in and mock him for it.

It was so damn difficult. What was he supposed to say to such a thing? Love was a subject that, in all his life, he never bothered to study. It was a nuisance. A _weakness._

But suddenly he found himself forced to confront it. And with his _boss _nonetheless. Alaude didn't even think about the possibility of someone confessing their love to him. Much less his _boss_.

Ah, how he hated calling Giotto his boss. He disliked being subordinate to anyone. Honestly, he never even thought that he would answer to someone else when he was younger. But then again, Giotto had been different. Giotto was... He was... What_ was _Giotto to Alaude?

Was he a friend?

_No. _Alaude thought, _definitely not. _Their relationship was so much _more_ than that.

Was he a brother?

_No. _That wasn't right either.

Was he a potential lover?

..._No_. Alaude sighed and crashed on his bed with his forearm over his eyes. _No... it's not like that._

_It can't be._

It was wrong, as Giotto himself had said, 'on so many levels.'

_Maybe, _Alaude's eyes snapped open and he took his arm off of his face, _Maybe I should think about this differently. Back track a bit._

When he first met Giotto, Alaude had thought that he was an arrogant pompous idiot who was in for it. Making a mafia family from scratch, what was he, stupid? There was no chance in hell that it would last for a year! But that was where Alaude had been wrong. Giotto was strong, and so were the allies that he had made. The family was strong, and Vongola was climbing up the underground social pyramid in a very fast pace.

Soon it became one of the strongest families and Alaude had been effectively proven wrong. _Respect._

That was one thing that Alaude knew for sure he had for Giotto. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that _Fondness _had been another thing he had for Giotto. Begrudgingly, he admitted that Giotto's company was, compared to the other guardians, one he preferred most. Sure, Knuckle's company came a close second, but with Giotto, he never got annoyed.

But what did that mean?

Did he _like _Giotto, in _that _way?

Well, sure he liked Giotto. _But... that 'like' is... _Alaude trailed off.

_What is it? I wonder..._

_Damn it._ "Why me?"

* * *

><p>The next day was the last day Alaude had to spend in the Vongola mansion. He had been assigned a mission in France and was to leave the following day. He was tempted to leave the situation with Giotto as it was, at least until he got back from France, but he didn't know how long the mission would take. Somehow, he couldn't find it in himself to make Giotto suffer that long.<p>

Alaude was practically clueless. He'd never once had a crush on anyone, and so it was difficult for him to understand how Giotto actually felt. But he figured that it would be bordering on a felony to leave the confession unanswered and have a depressed boss. At least, in G's books it would be. And truth be told, Alaude really didn't want to deal with an angry G. It was troublesome.

He sometimes wondered how Asari could handle it.

"Ah, Alaude," Giotto said in surprise.

"Morning," Alaude nodded with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hm... no cream as usual," Giotto glanced at Alaude's cup.

"I like it natural, without any additives," Alaude calmly drank the black coffee. Giotto made a face.

"Blech. I don't know how you can handle that," Giotto shook his head and grabbed the cream and sugar.

"I don't know why you would put such things in it," Alaude raised a brow at the amount of sugar and cream that Giotto was putting in.

"It tastes better that way," Giotto said.

"It doesn't taste like coffee at all when you put that much in it," Alaude gestured at the mound of empty sugar packets.

"Precisely."

"Then what's the point of drinking coffee?"

"It's caffeinated," Giotto explained.

"Then why don't you just drink soda?

"Because it's carbonated."

"And?"

"I don't like carbonated drinks."

"You're so complicated."

"..."

"..."

Awkward silence.

"I'm sorry for being complicated then," Giotto looked at the cup in between his hands as if it were the one causing him grief.

".. I didn't mean it like that," Alaude sighed.

"No. I'm... I know. It's just.. I'm sorry. I just don't want things to be awkward between us," Giotto carefully lifted the cup full of sugar to his lips.

"... Why?" Alaude asked.

"Huh?" Giotto looked up, confused.

"Why do you... like me?"

Giotto tensed and placed his cup down in case he accidentally spilled it.

"Honestly... I don't know," Giotto shook his head. "You're stubborn, and ill-natured. And you don't like people. And you're difficult to handle. And you're self-centered. And you're intimidating and scary. But... you have a compassionate side. You care for us even if you don't want to admit it. You're kinda childish, and sometimes, dare I say, cute. And you're strong and reliable. And you listen to what I have to say. And you tolerate me even during times when I'm being unreasonable. And you're good looking. And you're nice to me. And... And..."

Giotto realized that he said the word 'and' twelve times.

"And I don't know. I just like you. There's no explanation. It's just simple attraction. Though in reality, there's nothing really _simple _about it," Giotto sighed.

"I can't believe you just said that I was 'cute'," Alaude smirked slightly at the blush creeping up Giotto's cheeks.

"... That's all you have to say? !" Giotto yelled angrily, "After I poured my heart out to you, that's all you have to say to me?"

"I don't know what else I _should _say," Alaude sighed.

"..."

"I guess, I should probably start by saying, I don't know how I feel about you. You're my... boss, and... you're a... friend," Alaude said.

"Can you not say it like you're unsure about it? We both know I'm your boss, and like it or not, you _are_ my friend," Giotto's anger had left his system and now he was just curious about how Alaude felt about him.

"I can't help but be unsure about it. I've... never had friends, I've never been subordinate to anyone. And.. I've certainly never been confessed to. Nor have I had any particular love interests," Alaude admitted, all without even the slightest hint of embarrassment.

"It really amazes me how you can say all that with a straight face. This is just one of these moments where I doubt if there really is a human under that calm exterior of yours," Giotto shook his head incredulously.

"I'm sorry I can't be more 'human'. If I was, this situation would probably easier to handle," Alaude pushed the now empty cup of coffee away from him and sat up straight.

"... Don't be. It's a part of your character and part of what makes me like you," Giotto drank more if his sugar-coffee. "Besides, this situation could never be 'easy to handle', no matter what you, or I for that matter, do."

"... Your presence is... not unpleasant," Alaude said slowly.

"Well, that's nice to know."

"And... I respect your patience and strength to be able to run such an unruly family."

"...Where exactly are you -"

"What I'm trying to say is," Alaude closed his eyes, "I don't _dislike _you, Giotto," he opened them again and looked directly at him.

"Then -" Giotto began but was cut off.

"But -"

"But," Giotto echoed dejectedly.

"I don't -"

"Say no more, I get it. I... It's alright," Giotto could feel it. The constriction of his throat, the burning sensation in his sinuses and the tears hot against the back of his eyes.

"Um. I'll see you when you get back from your mission. Be safe, don't die out there," he said before standing up abruptly. Giotto really wanted to leave. He didn't want Alaude seeing him crying. He didn't want Alaude to see his pathetic side. But before he could even get away from the table, a hand enclosed itself around his wrist and he was forced to stay.

"Wait. That's... that's not what I wanted to say," Alaude's grip on his wrist tightened. Giotto turned to look at him but his head was bent low and his fringe covered his eyes. Giotto had no idea what Alaude was thinking.

"What... I wanted to say was," Alaude ran a hand through his hair before looking up, "I like you. I genuinely like you. As a person, as a boss, as a friend, but-"

"Not as a lover, I get it," trying not to make his voice crack was all Giotto could do.

"No. That's... not.. What I'm trying to say is, I need more time to think about that. It's just... difficult. I don't have a clue what being your lover entails, if that would be a good decision or not, what the strategy would be, how to go through about it. It's all just a blur of uncertainties and that's what's making me hesitate." Alaude admitted.

"Relationships _are _complicated Alaude. There is no set way to do things. There is no plan, there is no strategy, no nothing," Giotto sighed. "_Nothing_ could be certain. I... I'm just doing what feels right, what I _think _is right, and disregarding the fact that I _know _it's wrong."

"I need some more time to properly think about this, Giotto. I... don't want to hurt you," Alaude's grip slackened and Giotto snatched his arm away. _Dammit, I need to get out of here quick. The stupid tear glands are going to burst._

"I understand," Giotto sighed and closed his eyes. But the action made the first tear burst through and soon the others followed. _Ah damn. Too late._

"Giotto?" Alaude saw the torrent of tears fall down and he was completely taken off guard. He'd never seen another man cry.

"I, uhm," Giotto's voice cracked, "I'll be alright, just... I'll see you after you get back from your mission, okay? I don't think I'll be seeing you off at the train station tomorrow." And with that he left. Giotto stayed true to his word, after having avoided Alaude all day, and did not accompany his Cloud Guardian to the station. It had been an unspoken agreement between the two, that whenever one had to go away, the other would go with them to send them off at the train station. But it was different that time. Giotto couldn't find the courage to face Alaude after breaking down in front of him like that.

* * *

><p>The mission ended much later than the expected date. Alaude was distracted, and therefore, could not do his job properly. Eventually though, the mission ended, no lives were taken, and Alaude was not hurt. It had been a very simple mission; go to France, do some reconnaissance on the rival family, come back unscathed. But every time Alaude tried to follow one of the lackies of the rival family to their French base, he would lose track of them because thoughts of Giotto entered his mind and made him lose focus.<p>

He returned to the mansion and was tired. The train ride from Italy to France was a long one, and it wasn't particularly comfortable. Especially for Alaude, who felt claustrophobic what with the close proximity of the crowds of people to him.

He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't even want to pass by the frightened servants, who were no doubt aware of his sour mood(because it was seeping out of his entire body). He quickly made a beeline toward his room and closed the door, locked it, and crashed on his bed. Sleep. Yes, sleep. The bed was calling to him.

But it was only 9 am, and if he slept now, his body clock would be all weird. Alaude hated travelling. It messed up his schedule.

He tried to force himself to stay awake. He eventually decided to figure out what exactly he should say to Giotto. He didn't get very far in his plan because he fell asleep. His final thought before drifting off was, _Oh well, it would be alright to just wing it for a change._

* * *

><p>Giotto didn't receive news of Alaude's return until it was almost dinner time. Upon hearing this crucial piece of information, he all but sprinted down the hall toward said man's room. He stopped in front of the door and hesitated. <em>Should I knock?...<em>

Deciding that there really wasn't anything to lose, he knocked softly on the wooden door and waited patiently. He heard someone curse and shuffling from behind the door. It opened and revealed a disheveled looking Alaude, necktie loose, hair in disarray, and shirt untucked.

"Giotto?" Alaude rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and stifled a yawn. _Cute, _Giotto thought.

"I.. Welcome home*," Giotto said dumbly.

"... Ah," Alaude blinked, "I'm home."

"U-uhm," Giotto fidgeted under Alaude's sleepy gaze. "I'm sorry for barging in on you like this. You must be tired.. I'm.. just gonna go now."

Giotto spun on his heel and proceeded to walk away but he was stopped by Alaude who reached his arms around him and hugged him from behind.

"... I see, so that's what it feels like to hug someone," Alaude said quietly to himself. Giotto caught it and couldn't help but laugh.

"You've honestly never hugged anyone before?" Giotto wanted to press it further, and push Alaude's buttons but he was rendered speechless when Alaude said, "It's your fault I was gone for so long, you know?"

"... What?"

"It's your fault that my mission took longer than it should have," Alaude explained and rested his chin on Giotto's shoulder.

"W-why?"

"Do you know how much I thought about you, about us?" Alaude's hold tightened, "That was the most I've ever thought about one particular person in my entire life."

"You should be proud," Alaude made the shorter man turn around to face him.

"Proud?"

"You've managed to make me more 'human'," said Alaude.

"What are you talking about?" Giotto raised a brow at the smirk on Alaude's face. Somehow it was different from the others. Somehow, it really _did _seem more human. Giotto got lost in thought, eyes trained on Alaude's lips. He didn't even realize how they got closer and closer to his face until their lips met.

"Mmpff!" Giotto's eyes were wide as saucers. _Please, god, be nice and make this real. I really don't want to have this end with me waking up in my bed, wishing it wasn't just a dream__._

"Alaude?" Giotto questioned once they pulled apart.

"What... just happened?"

"Are you really gonna make me say it?" Alaude brought their faces close again.

"Wha -" and Giotto's remark was muffled by Alaude's mouth.

"I think you got the gist of it," Alaude pulled away and rested his forehead against Giotto's.

"... Yeah, I think I did," Giotto grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: <strong>I wonder how that was, or really, _what _that was. It was a bit hard to write about the first generation Vongola family because I'm not that familiar with their personalities. Roughly, I know that Alaude and Hibari are pretty much the same, though Alaude is more calm and mature, and Giotto is like Tsuna, only more masculine and adult-like. I'm assuming that G is like Gokudera, and Asari is like a smarter, more calm and wise Yamamoto. And Knuckle, Daemon Spade and Lampo... well... they weren't really in this story. I think Lampo and Knuckle were barely mentioned at all, now that I think about it. So yeah, I hope they weren't _terribly _OOC.

Ah, that was difficult. :D

* Okay, so, I wanted to write 'Okaeri,' which means 'Welcome back,' in Japanese. But, First gen. Vongola family is Italian, so I decided to leave it in english. Also, Alaude's reply would have been 'Tadaima,' which means, 'I'm back.'

Also, no honorifics because again, they're Italian, and not Japanese. Though I think Asari is Japanese... but anyway, it doesn't matter. It was just weird for me not to write Japanese words in romaji like what I said above - 'okaeri' and 'tadaima' - I would have usually used 'Ano' or 'Eto' for 'Uhm'. Or something.

Yeah. That's it. Hope you liked it. Reviews are LOVED. I didn't know what to title this because... it's kinda plotless. It's just a really really long drabble. That's what it is. So... forgive me for the lack of creativity in the title department. I try, but sometimes I'm not good enough :D


	20. Story 20: Over the 'top'

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 4th, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Minimal additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note**: Ehehe. Yeah. :D really really random.

* * *

><p>Hibari was slightly taken aback when, in the middle of his meditation in the Japanese style room in his facility, Tsuna's face was mere inches away from his. The look on the omnivore's face was one of pure determination. Tsuna was on a mission. And Hibari was slightly curious. So, on a whim, he had asked what was wrong with the Vongola boss, and why he felt the need to invade his personal space.<p>

That was his mistake.

"Kyoya," Tsuna said with all the seriousness he could muster in his voice. Hibari raised a brow.

"Can I... possibly..." Tsuna trailed off and backed up a bit, seeming to have lost the determined flare. But, right away the flare came back and he was right up against Hibari's face once more.

"Can I top?" He finally said.

"... What?" Hibari blinked in surprise. Not quite sure what he had meant by 'top'. However, when Tsuna pushed him down against the tatami mat and _straddled _him, Hibari got the idea.

"No." He said while narrowing his eyes.

"But -"

"I said no, now get off," Hibari propped himself up his elbows in an attempt to sit up. But Tsuna forced the taller and physically stronger man down.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari threatened.

"Please?" Tsuna pleaded before his lips connected with Hibari's neck. Trailing kisses up and down the sensitive flesh, Tsuna tried to fight a smirk down when he felt Hibari tense and heard his breath hitch slightly.

"Get off of me," Hibari, who laid down on his back not moving, had half the mind to _pry _the smaller male off of him. But, doing so would give Tsuna the satisfaction of getting _touched_. Hibari did not like losing, he was determined to win this display of dominance without having to resort to using force.

But Tsuna didn't want to lose either. His hands slyly slipped through the opening of the black yukata, feeling Hibari, no... _groping _Hibari. It had been a long ten years of knowing the man, and a good chunk of those years he spent getting to know the man. And by 'getting to know' it meant _getting to know_. So he was well versed in Hibari's body. He knew what he liked, what he didn't like, and what actions made certain reactions. The only thing he _hadn't _known, was what it would be like to be _inside_ of Hibari.

Yes, in ten years he'd known Hibari, most years of which he'd been _with _Hibari, he'd never gotten to top. Ever.

Tsuna's fingertips grazed against Hibari's nipples, making them grow hard under his touch.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari's face was tinted with a light pink color, and it would have been adorable had it not been for the scary glare.

"Please?" Tsuna pleaded again, trying to use the big eyed puppy dog tactic. Too bad he'd overused it and had little to no effect on Hibari.

"No. Just get off," Hibari sighed.

"Why not?" Tsuna pouted.

"Get off of me, Tsunayoshi," Hibari's face was stern, as was his tone.

"... Fine," Tsuna muttered dejectedly. He got up, off of Hibari's body, and walked himself out of the room. Hibari sighed when Tsuna slammed the sliding doors shut. Ah, he probably wouldn't be getting any for while.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna refused to enter the facility, Hibari decided that it would be a good thing to not have distractions for a while. But Tsuna hadn't entered his room in almost two weeks and Hibari was growing concerned. Well... he was getting horny too, but that was beside the main point. Point being that Tsuna was mad. And this was probably the longest he'd ever been mad at Hibari.<p>

Hibari knew he had to do something, even if it meant crowding around with the herbivores. So, during dinner, Hibari showed up in the dining room, to everyone's surprise and everyone merely looked from him to Tsuna and back to him again. Hibari closed his eyes and walked toward the empty seat. The servants were all in shock, but they got over it when they realized that they had to serve him food; and instead of being just _shocked _they were absolutely _petrified_.

Tsuna ate in peace and silence, pretending that he didn't even notice Hibari. That was when Yamamoto sensed the awkward vibe.

"Ahaha, Tsuna, isn't this such a nice surprise? Hibari doesn't usually come down here for dinner," he said. Gokudera glared at him from across the table, having noticed the awkward vibe himself.

"Is that so? I didn't even notice him there," Tsuna said cooly and shot a cold look in Hibari's direction.

"Hibari-san, why are you here?" fifteen year old Lambo asked smoothly.

"Hibari! What brings you here?" Ryohei grinned at the man while eating his food like a gluttonous child.

"Tsunayoshi, we will talk after this," Hibari ignored the rest of them and looked directly at Tsuna, who averted his eyes and stared at his food.

"Juudaime, if you want I can beat him up for you," Gokudera whispered, or so he thought, so that only Tsuna could hear him. But everyone else at the table did and a bead of sweat slid down the side of Yamamoto's face as he tried to smile the awkwardness away.

"A-anyway, let's eat! I'm hungry!" Yamamoto clapped his hands together and bowed, "Itadakimasu!"

After that, dinner was quiet and everyone in the table noticed the hostility from their boss whenever he happened to look up at Hibari. Just what exactly happened between the two?

"Er ah, well, I'm done, if you'll excuse us," Yamamoto stood up and grabbed Gokudera, who was in the middle of his desert, and left. "Oi! Baka, what are you doing I was in the middle of eating my pudding!" could be heard as Gokudera was being dragged out.

"Ehehe, well, I'm done too. Lambo, come on I'll hang out with you for a while," Ryohei, who had always been fond of the child, took his arm and dragged him out of the dining room as well.

Only Tsuna and Hibari were left in the room. Hibari had been done eating a long while ago, but Tsuna was taking his time with the pudding, all the while trying to ignore the irritated black-haired man across from him. When Hibari had had enough, he slammed his palm against the table.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he said, "Will you please hurry up and finish your pudding so we could talk?"

"... Don't wanna," Tsuna said childishly. Hibari felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Are you really still angry about that?" Hibari sighed.

"..."

"Look, why do you want to top so much anyway? It's a lot of work you know," Hibari stood up and walked toward Tsuna.

"I just want to know what it's like," Tsuna put the spoon down on the table after he finished the last bite.

"You're really that curious?" Hibari cupped Tsuna's face gently. Tsuna leaned into the touch. It had been too long since he'd last gotten skin contact with Hibari. Much too long.

"Yes," Tsuna nuzzled against the warm palm.

"Well too bad," Hibari pinched his cheek. Tsuna pouted and glared up at him.

"Meanie. Why don't you just suck up your pride for once and _let me do you!_" Tsuna got up to his feet to seem more threatening. But... it was rather difficult to threaten someone who had been almost a whole head taller than him.

"Because, Tsunayoshi, it's just not gonna happen."

"What if I rape you?" Tsuna pressed on.

"Rape me?" Hibari's brows raised slightly.

"What if I drugged you and raped you?" Tsuna was being serious. Hibari fought the urge to laugh, instead he ruffled Tsuna's hair and pulled him against his chest.

"Then I would_ bite you to death_."

"You're no fair," Tsuna mumbled against his shirt, defeated.

"Yeah well... too bad for you then. No raping me," Hibari kissed the top of his head.

**Omake**

They all had their ears pressed against the doors of the dining room, trying to hear what was going on inside. At first it had been easy, as Tsuna was shouting at Hibari, and they got the gist of what the problem was.

They couldn't help but roll their eyes at the ridiculous lover's spat between them. But somehow, Yamamoto understood where Hibari was coming from. It was a blow to one's pride, to consent to such a thing, especially if they've been on top for so long. Gokudera completely agreed with his Juudaime, not just because he would agree with anything Tsuna said, but also because he himself believed that sometimes it would be alright for them to switch places. They had to get tired of it at some point, right?

Ryohei and Lambo on the other hand, felt rather clueless and embarrassed. They had listened in on something private between the two, and it was a very... _intimate _subject too.

The moment they heard Tsuna say 'rape' was when they all had their mouths wide open. What had Hibari done to corrupt their once oh-so-innocent boss?

They were all shocked when all of a sudden the door slammed wide open. They jumped back just in time to not be crushed by the heavy wooden doors. The sight that greeted them was Tsuna being carried by Hibari over his shoulders with his hand holding Tsuna's butt to keep him from falling over. Hibari glared at them, realizing that they had been listening in their conversation, and Tsuna just blushed.

He would have bitten them all to death, but there were matters more important than that at the moment, and it involved the blushing omnivore over his shoulders and the bed in his room. Two weeks without sex was too long. Much _much_ too long.

The herbivores' deaths could wait a couple of hours.


	21. Story 21: Tutoring

**[EDIT] **Edited as of October 4th, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. Major additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **Uchuujin would be in hiatus for a while because it's much harder to write and think of a flowing plot for a multi-chapter storyline than writing drabbles/oneshots. This story came to my imagination after having read other fics and seen doujins. Please enjoy. The plot may be overused/ used before by another but, I write this partly for my pleasure and well.. yeah. Anyways. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at the paper with daunting math problems on it. He was nearly 18 years old, and math still scared the shit out of him. What in the hell was a derivative anyway? And what was the difference between average rate of change and instantaneous rate of change? Everything was beginning to blur. His vision, his hearing, his thoughts. He wanted to just sleep and burn the damn paper. Calculus was a bitch. He was going to be a mafia boss for fuck's sake. Math <em>shouldn't <em>be important.

_But noooo. Reborn just **had **to force me to enroll into a university. And he just **had **to pick my classes for me. And he just **had **to put Calculus as my math class. _Tsuna's head hit the table with a dull thud. _Why didn't Reborn just choose Algebra or something else that I'd already learned?_

"Because learning something you already know is a waste of time. And money," came a familiar voice that he'd grown to fear, love, respect, and appreciate all at the same time.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna lifted his head and stared up at the ex-prefect in confusion. "D-did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"W-why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"The baby -"

"I should have known. Reborn's the reason for _everything_." Tsuna sighed.

"Well, there's that. And there's also this..." Hibari said before kneeling down and kissing Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna leaned into the touch and laid his head against Hibari's shoulder. It had been so long since Tsuna had last seen the prefect. Ever since his graduation from high school, Tsuna hadn't seen Hibari. Hibari went off to a university quite far from Namimori. Tsuna barely saw the black haired young man. But every time he dd, he made sure to make the most of it.

"I missed you," Tsuna mumbled against Hibari's shirt.

"Ah." That meant 'I missed you too.' Hibari patted Tsuna's hair and held him close. Tsuna wanted time to stop right then and there. He wanted to stay in Hibari's arms forever. He wanted the moment to last. But, as luck may have it, the moment was cut short when a certain baby clad in a fedora hat cleared his throat. Hibari let Tsuna go, and reluctantly, Tsuna backed away.

"Hibari, you know the reason why you're here. Don't get too side tracked," Reborn looked at Hibari before turning his attention to his student, "And you Tsuna. Just because your boyfriend is here doesn't mean you have an excuse to slack off. Hibari will be tutoring you since my methods don't seem to work. And I'll be busy in the next few days. Study hard okay?"

And with that, Reborn tipped his hat and left. Tsuna blinked, waiting for the words to properly sink in.

"So... you're going to be tutoring me?" Tsuna said slowly.

Hibari sighed. "The baby said that if I did it he'd give me a chance to spar with him one on one."

"Of course _that _would be the reason," Tsuna himself sighed. Hibari tilted a brow and Tsuna shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing. Let's just get on with it shall we?"

"You speak as if this is a painful process you want to get over with."

"That's because it _is. _Math always involves some kind of pain. At least with me... and Reborn's spartan teaching method. And knowing you, you probably won't be any better about that."

"We'll see," Hibari smirked. Tsuna gulped. _Oh dear... there's that look. That look that I can never figure out. But I **know **it means something. Whatever it is, I hope it's not going to kill me._

"Show me the paper," Hibari reached his hand out and Tsuna placed the paper that he so wanted to burn into Hibari's hands. The speed with which Hibari read through the problems amazed Tsuna. He skimmed the front page and the back. When he was done, he handed the paper back to Tsuna and asked, "So, what's the trouble with it?"

Dumbfounded, Tsuna struggled for a while to figure out what to say. "U-uh... Everything?" Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

He only stared back stoically in response and said, "Let's start with number one then."

* * *

><p>An hour and thirty grueling minutes later, Tsuna had barely gotten half way through the first page. He could tell that Hibari was getting bored and impatient with Tsuna. But he couldn't help it! Hibari may understand it, but he's freaking smart! Tsuna, on the other hand, <em>wasn't<em>. It was difficult, and it took a while for concepts to sink in. Tsuna actually felt bad for his boyfriend. Hibari had been so patient, not once had he yelled. But... well, Hibari really wasn't one to yell in the first place. Still, he hadn't once said a word that would indicate his impatience. He was so encouraging and so helpful.

But Tsuna knew that Hibari _was _human. And he could only stand to teach the same thing over and over again for so long. Tsuna sighed and laid his pencil down.

"Hibari-san, why don't we take a break?" Tsuna asked.

"No." Ah, there came the stubbornness.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"We will finish this Tsunayoshi."

"But -"

"Don't be lazy -"

"I'm not being lazy!" Tsuna yelled. Hibari was taken aback. That had been one of the few times he had raised his voice against Hibari. Tsuna was afraid that he would get smacked by a tonfa or something, but when the shiny metal rod didn't whack him upside the head, he sighed in relief. "It's just, I know Hibari-san must be getting bored and tired with me. So... I thought we could maybe take a break, and do something... else."

"..." Hibari hated to admit it, but he was touched. The herbivore, who wasn't really much of a herbivore anymore, always said sappy things that pulled at his heartstrings even when he didn't mean to do it. It was a talent of Tsuna's; to say something completely adorable without even intending to do so.

"Something else?" Hibari's eyes glinted with mischief.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Tsuna blushed when Hibari leaned closer. "M-my parents are downstairs and so are Lambo, and I-pin, and Fuuta!"

"So, they're not _that _young anymore, they'd have to know about it sooner or later."

"Hibari-san, Lambo and I-pin are only 8 and Fuuta's only 12. We can't scar them for life at such a young age," Tsuna backed up against his bed as Hibari crawled on top of him. Tsuna closed his eyes tight, waiting for the lips he'd longed to kiss ever since he first saw him walk through the door. But when the kiss didn't come, Tsuna opened his eyes in confusion then yelped in pain after Hibari flicked his forehead.

"Just kidding."

"Wha-?"

"Go back to work on your math problems Tsunayoshi. We'll finish it today."

Tsuna pouted. "That was mean."

"No, it was amusing."

"Not nice, Hibari-san."

"... Sorry," Hibari brushed a stray hair away from Tsuna's face. Tsuna felt the touch linger even when his fingers already left. The effect Hibari had on him hadn't changed at all since they first started going out. It made him feel tingly and giddy all over. Like a lovestruck school girl.

Tsuna decided to ignore his growing desire to touch and be touched by Hibari and he started to work on his homework again. After thirty minutes, he noticed that Hibari had been staring off into space. Tsuna put his pencil down again and frowned.

"Hibari-san. Really, if you're bored, we can do something else."

"Don't use my boredom as an excuse to be lazy."

"So you're not denying that you're bored," Tsuna muttered.

"Fine, you want me to do something about my boredom?" Hibari roughly grabbed Tsuna's chin, catching the younger one by surprise. Tsuna gasped when his lips were attacked by Hibari's. He used the opening to slip his tongue in and hungrily explored Tsuna's mouth. Groaning in pleasure at the long-awaited kiss, Tsuna clutched Hibari's shirt-collar and pulled him closer. But Hibari pulled away. Tsuna whined at the loss of contact.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna asked, slightly angry.

"The baby said not to get distracted," Hibari wiped his lips with his thumb.

"Tease," Tsuna narrowed his eyes at him. Hibari ruffled his hair. Then his hand paused. All of a sudden, a smirk appeared on his face.

"I've got an idea..."

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. _Oh boy..._

"For every question you do right, in under five minutes, you get a kiss. Fair?"

"Hmmm..." Tsuna considered it for a while. "How long of a kiss."

"Like that one," Hibari meant the one that they just shared.

"Longer." Tsuna demanded.

"Fine, longer by thirty seconds."

"_Longer_."

"Isn't someone horny?" Hibari smiled slightly.

"_Longer_." Tsuna repeated.

"Alright, longer by two minutes."

"Good."

"You better work fast and get those questions right, then."

"Right. On it."

One page and a half and about twenty mini make-out sessions later, Tsuna's lips were thoroughly ravished and his homework was finished and Tsuna could remember all the concepts he'd learned perfectly._  
><em>

"That was..." Hibari trailed off. Tsuna leaned against his chest while Hibari nuzzled the shorter young man's neck.

"It was very helpful, Hibari-san."

"Good."

"You know, we should really do this more often," Tsuna tilted his head back to look at Hibari.

"We should."

"Reborn should be _busy _more often," Tsuna added.

"He should."

"And," Tsuna sat up and turned his body face Hibari, "We should do _this _more often too." Grabbing him by the collar, he pulled their faces together and sealed their lips tight. Hibari gripped Tsuna by his hips as his fingers slipped underneath his shirt. Tsuna sat on Hibari's lap with his knees on either side of Hibari's hips. Before they could get too carried away though, Reborn slammed the door open, causing Tsuna to jump and break the kiss.

Hibari sighed and lazily glared at the baby. "Hibari, it's time for you to leave."

"Yes, yes. I'm aware."

"We can't have dame-Tsuna having too much fun when he's supposed to be studying," Reborn smirked. _Sadistic, evil child, _surprisingly, both Tsuna _and_ Hibari thought bitterly.

"Bye, Hibari-san," Tsuna reluctantly let go of Hibari.

"See you, Tsunayoshi," Hibari ruffled his hair one last time before standing up and leaving. "Until next time, infant."

"Ah. See you, Hibari."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

It was almost midterms and Tsuna was freaking out. He had no idea how he was going to pass that Calculus test. And if he didn't pass... Reborn would do _unspeakable things_.

Tsuna was on the verge of a mental breakdown when Hibari came back to Namimori. Smiling when the black haired ex-prefect entered his room, Tsuna fought the urge to glomp him.

"Hibari-san, I've got a Calculus test coming up... mind helping me study?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: <strong>I've nothing else to say. Except... review, please?


	22. Story 22: Fairy Tales and Happy Endings

**[EDIT] **Edited as of March 14th, 2013. *I just realized that it's white day* Grammatical Errors corrected. Minor additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **My attempt at something sad and angsty.

* * *

><p>Sasagawa Kyoko had been married to Sawada Tsunayoshi for only about two weeks. She was still getting used to being called Sawada-san, and she was still shocked that Tsuna actually asked her to marry him. She knew that some time during high school—when <em>her <em>crush on Tsuna developed—he had almost completely forgotten about his feelings for her.

She knew that Tsuna liked someone else. It had been obvious: the way that his eyes would glaze over during class as he stared out the window, watching the clouds pass by. Or how he never seemed to pay attention to anyone else. She knew that it wasn't her because he wouldn't stutter or blush anymore whenever he talked to her. He would always end the conversation as quickly as possible so he could leave and go off to a place only god knew where. Everyone knew that Tsuna had moved on from Sasagawa Kyoko. Haru even patted her on the shoulder one day and said, "You let him slip through your fingers."

Yes, Kyoko _knew _all that.

But what she didn't know, like most others, was _who_ Tsuna's object of interest was.

One day—almost a year after they graduated from high school—Tsuna came back from Italy, with a black velvet lined box and a bouquet of flowers. He knelt down on one knee and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Sasagawa Kyoko, will you marry me?"

In her shock and confusion she almost asked the question 'Why?' instead of answering. But Haru, who had been with her at the time and had given up on Tsuna herself, squealed and bounced in joy. The action brought her back to her senses. With tears in her eyes, she grinned and nodded instead of speaking, unable to produce coherent words.

Not three months later they got married.

* * *

><p>For the time being, they stayed in Tsuna's old home in Namimori while their new house was being built. She had wanted, so badly, to ask why <em>she <em>was asked to marry him. Yes, she loved him, and yes no matter what reason he had for asking her, she probably still would have agreed to marry him, but she was curious. Why did Tsuna all of a sudden return to Namimori after he left without a word? Why did he ask her to marry him?

_Didn't he love someone else?_

She wanted to push the thought away and be content with the way things were. But she was starting to feel tired of always being kept out of the loop. Her, Haru, Hana, Nana, and the children were all protected from the _truth._ But this was her _marriage! _She had the right to know, _right?_

But she didn't know who to ask, or _what _to ask. She stared at Tsuna's old belongings, and smiled slightly at the fact that Nana had left her son's room exactly the way it was. It was Nana's attempt at keeping Tsuna—her _baby Tsuna—_alive. At least in the memory of his old things.

Kyoko didn't want to snoop around in someone else's belongings. Sometimes she still felt as though she was a stranger to Tsuna. That he _wasn't _married to her. She wondered why she had said 'yes' in the first place. Never once had they dated. They knew almost nothing about each other. Some force unknown to her made her say yes that day. Perhaps she was just overjoyed that the man who she later realized to be the love of her life, and who she thought had forgotten all about her, had asked her to marry him.

_Maybe... I shouldn't have agreed so easily_.

But what's done was done, and she didn't want to ask for a divorce. She looked to the bright side instead. _Maybe we could get to know each other now. Maybe I can make him fall for me again. Maybe this will all work out in the end._

So she decided to go ahead and look through Tsuna's old belongings and justified her breech of his privacy with her determination to know more about her husband. When she opened his closet, she was surprised to see how neat it was. There was nothing particularly eye-catching in his clothes and she was about to close it when she spotted a black shoe box tucked away in the upper corner of the closet, partially hidden by stacks of clothing.

She reached for it, standing on her tiptoes, _I wonder what's in it_.

She took the box with her and sat on Tsuna's bed. She shook it before she looked at it more carefully and saw a label. _Private, _it read.

Unfazed by the word, she opened it. Inside the box was a collection of letters, some old receipts, a few Valentine's day cards, Christmas cards, a small Vongola box weapon, and a tiny stuffed bunny. _What is this?_

She didn't want to read through the letters because she didn't want to intrude on something so private. But since she already opened the box..._Maybe those letters are from the person he liked_.

Curiosity got the best of her, and she opened one of them.

**_Tsunayoshi, _**It began.

**_Why did you ask me to write you a letter? This way of communication is old fashioned and the letters may get intercepted. It is impractical. Inconvenient. __But, if this is what you want then..._**

**_How are you? Are your studies doing well? I miss you. It's boring here, Tetsu always tells me that I should go out once in a while and not work too much. But working makes time go by faster. I actually miss being in school. Mostly because you were there. We'll see each other soon._**

**_Until then,_**

**_Hibari Kyoya._**

Tilting her head to the side and knitting her brows together, Kyoko was thoroughly confused. _Hibari Kyoya? _She leafed through numerous letters and picked a different one at random.

**_Tsunayoshi,_**

**_The infant called me about your grades. They're slipping. You do know that if you don't graduate high school you'd have to repeat. That means that it would take longer for us to meet again._**

**_Don't make me wait, Herbivore._**

**_And I think I understand why you wanted letters. They seem more meaningful. And your spelling errors are rather amusing._**

**_All joking aside, get your grades up. I do not hate Tetsu's company but I prefer yours. I might be going to Namimori this Christmas. Keep your schedule open._**

**_Hibari Kyoya._**

**_P.S. I saw the bunny one day and it reminded me of you._**

_Are there... more_? Kyoko thought as she went through the envelopes. Slowly, Kyoko started to put two and two together. She remembered that Christmas. It was their last Christmas before they graduated and went off to University the following Spring. They were supposed to have a Christmas party with _everyone. _Of course Hibari wasn't there, he was never there. But _Tsuna _wasn't there either. And everyone had spent half the night worrying about him. When he _did _come back, he was crying and everyone decided to stay away and give him his space.

_What if...? _Kyoko hurriedly opened the next letter and noted that there were some smudged words. _Had Tsuna been crying while he read this?_

**_Tsunayoshi,_**

**_I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I probably should not have told you that during the one time that we were allowed to see each other. It was Christmas too. But I couldn't possibly tell you in a letter. That news was meant to be discussed in person._**

**_I still love you._**

**_Hibari Kyoya_**

_Wait, what? What was Hibari-san talking about? _Despite the fact that Kyoko should have been angry that Tsuna hid his relationship with Hibari, she was intrigued. Her sappy girly side made her interested in what had happened. It was a forbidden and secret love story but a love story nonetheless. Women were suckers for these kinds of things. Kyoko was no different.

_There has to be an some sort of explanation, right? What happened that night? _Kyoko asked herself as she rummaged through the box and brought out the next letter.

**_Tsunayoshi,_**

**_I heard about the arrangement from the infant. I wish you a happy marriage with Sasagawa Kyoko. I will not be at your wedding next year, I have to go to France for a long reconnaissance mission for the Foundation._**

**_I sent you a box weapon with this letter too. Maybe I shouldn't have. If you don't want to open it, don't. Do what you want with it, burn it, bury it, throw it away. It's alright._**

**_I was going to give it to you last Christmas. But that was before infant told me that I had to end things with you. So I decided to hold on to it instead. But now I want you to have it._**

**_I know that it's selfish, but I can't help but want you to never forget me because I will never ever forget you._**

**_Sayounara,_**

**_Hibari Kyoya._**

Kyoko wanted to open the box to see what was inside it. But she knew about the Vongola box weapons, and how they could only be opened by a certain type of flame. That letter had been the last. Or so Kyoko thought. She went through the box again and saw a sealed envelope. However, the envelope was addressed to Hibari Kyoya instead of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_A letter from Tsuna? Did he not send it? Should I... open it? _Her fingers moved of their own accord and she tore the top of the envelope and pulled the letter out.

**_Dear Kyoya,_**

**_You're unfair. I want to say I hate you but I can't. That box weapon was cruel. I wasn't planning on forgetting about you in the first place, and now, because of that stupid box, I can't forget about you even if I try._**

**_Burn it? Bury it? Throw it away? I can't possibly do that, Kyoya._**

**_I don't want to marry Kyoko. I don't want to listen to what Reborn says. I don't care what people will say! I want you, and only you. Who cares if I can't get a true blood heir. That doesn't matter! I don't care!_**

**_I knew Vongola would cause me more pain than I could handle one day. But I never would have imagined it to be like this._**

**_I love you. I really do love you, after all. The ring was beautiful, Kyoya. And it's really just like you to put it in a Vongola box weapon._**

_**Arigatou, **  
><em>

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

Tears. Uncontrollable tears streamed from Kyoko's eyes. She sobbed and clutched Tsuna's letter tightly in her hands._  
><em>

Putting all the pieces together, everything that had happened started to make sense to her. Tsuna and Hibari had been going out since high school, and the person that Tsuna liked was Hibari. Whenever Tsuna would disappear somewhere, Kyoko speculated that he went off to see Hibari.

That Christmas when Tsuna went missing, that was the day Hibari broke up with him, and that was why he came back crying.

Tsuna was _forced_ to marry her. It stabbed at her heart and her pride. She _knew _that it was strange for Tsuna to suddenly come back and ask for her hand in marriage. She could have just left things as they were, and accepted them without question.

But she just _had _to snoop around and find out why.

_Tsunayoshi-kun doesn't love me. I'm barely even a part of his love story._

What hurt her the most was the tragic end of Hibari and Tsuna's story. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't they get their happy ending? Wasn't _love _supposed to prevail? Wasn't that _always _the moral of the story?

She laughed bitterly, _What a__ lie.__  
><em>

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked as came into the room. His eyes widened when he recognized the black shoe box beside his wife.

"What are you doing? That's private!" He snatched the letter from her hands and held it against his chest.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm sorry," she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"You... know now, don't you?" Tsuna's grip on the letter slackened.

"Yes. I... I'm sorry. About everything," Kyoko said between sniffles and sobs. "I'm sorry for snooping around, I'm sorry for invading your privacy, I'm sorry I agreed to marry you without thinking about it, I'm sorry that things didn't work out between you two, and I'm—"

"Kyoko-chan, slow down," Tsuna sat down beside her and rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! If, If I didn't accept your proposal, maybe you and Hibari-san still would've—"

"Shhh... Kyoko-chan, it's alright," Tsuna held her close, "I... My relationship with Kyoya wouldn't have worked out anyway..."

"But you_ love_ him!" she cried.

"I.._ yes_, I do..." Tsuna continued to comfort and hold her.

In his effort to calm her down, he failed to realize that_ he too had been crying_.


	23. Story 23: Tattoo

**[EDIT] **Edited as of March 14th, 2013. Grammatical Errors corrected. Minor additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note:** I completely forgot about this idea, and I just saw the picture that sparked it in the first place, _again _and well... it had to happen. So here it goes!

* * *

><p>Tsuna subconsciously licked his lips during the meeting he was<em> supposed<em> to be leading. He spotted a black little mark on Hibari's neck and he blinked and stared at it for the longest time before, _What the... is that a **tattoo?** _Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. His breath hitched slightly as Hibari tilted his head to one side—to crack his neck—giving Tsuna a better view of the beautiful design. Tsuna gulped and felt a bead of sweat trail down his own neck. _It's a bird! That's so like him... But it's s__o fucking **sexy**. Kami-sama, if I do anything rash, lewd and possibly self-destructive in within the next five minutes, please smite me where I stand._

"Juudaime?" Gokudera snapped him out of his trance.

"Anything wrong, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with a smile.

"A-ah, nothing! Nothing! Sorry, I got... er... _distracted_ for a while there," Tsuna shook his head and laughed nervously, hoping that Hibari didn't notice his awkwardness. Unfortunately for him, Hibari was naturally perceptive, and he shot Tsuna a questioning look. Tsuna shook his head and shuffled his papers as if he were busy with them the whole time.

"*Ahem* A-anyway, for the next two days we will have you all dispatched to different places. Hayato-kun will be with Lambo, Takeshi-kun with Chrome. Ryohei-san, Hibari-san," Tsuna made the mistake of looking at Hibari, _Don't blush, don't be obvious_, "a-and I will be by ourselves."

"Oh," Tsuna momentarily snapped out of his embarrassed state, "this should go without saying, but if _any _of you cause any damages that need to be paid, I will _not _hesitate in taking it out of your paychecks!"

"Understood, Juudaime!"

"Hai, bosu."

"Got it, Tsuna."

"OSU!"

"Haaaaai."

"..."

"W-well then, meeting's over. See you all in three days!" Tsuna watched everyone leave and when he thought he was alone, he leaned back against his chair. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out a relieved sigh.

"Ugh. Why did I have to see that right now? I probably made myself look so _stupid_!"

"You always look stupid."

Tsuna's eyes snapped open, he almost fell off of his chair. Hibari stood there, mocking him with a smirk.

"H-hibari-san! I-Didn't I see you-I thought you left already," Tsuna stammered.

"I saw you staring," he leaned over to give Tsuna a better view of his neck. "Like what you see?"

"I-I, that is, w-well," Tsuna paused and took a deep breath to calm himself, "When did you get it?"

"A few days ago."

"Does it hurt?" Tsuna took a closer look and saw that the skin around it was still pink.

"No."

"...Why did you get a tattoo?"

"I can't?"

Tsuna was taken aback by this answer, "N-no, it's not that you _can't_. It's just... I didn't think _you_, of all people, would _want _to."

"And why is that?"

"B-because Hibari-san is so... proper, serious, and strict. This sort of thing is... _rebellious_," Tsuna didn't know a better word to use.

"Rebellious? I'm not a teenager, Tsunayoshi," Hibari placed his hand beside Tsuna's head. "And I'm not _always _so prim and proper. _You, _of all people, should know that."

"In any case!" Tsuna tried not to blush at the suggestive comment, "I think it's out of character for you."

"But you_ like_ it, right?" Hibari brought his face closer to Tsuna's. So close that Tsuna could feel puffs of his breath on his face.

"..." Tsuna bit his lip, "Yes!_ Goddammit_! Of course I like it!"

"Heh. Good, that was all I wanted to hear," Hibari kissed Tsuna's nose. He had been about to pull away when Tsuna pulled on his tie and forced their lips together. Tongues pried lips open and met in a slippery dance. Tsuna pulled away to breathe but just as quickly as he'd moved his head back, Hibari leaned in closer to keep the kiss going.

Once again, Tsuna broke the kiss and that time, instead of needing air, he trailed kisses down toward Hibari's jaw line. The path went lower and lower until his mouth finally latched onto Hibari's neck, feeling the other's pulse on his lips. Tentatively licking the tattoo, Tsuna felt with his tongue that the skin around it was still slightly swollen. Hibari hissed and let out a low moan when Tsuna started to suck on it.

Hibari, getting tired of his bent over position, brought Tsuna to his feet and sat down on the desk behind them. Then, he pulled Tsuna to sit on his lap.

Tsuna wriggled to get into a comfortable position and continued to suck and nip at the rapidly reddening flesh. Giving it one last lick, he resumed the downward path of kisses until they reached the collar of Hibari's shirt. Hibari thread the fingers of one of his hands in Tsuna's hair while the other hand rested on Tsuna's waist.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari's voice was raspy, "We can't do this here."

"How odd," Tsuna said while undoing Hibari's tie, "Usually it's me saying that."

"No, really we can't. There's video cameras in here."

"So? They've already seen us kissing," Tsuna began to unbutton Hibari's shirt. Hibari hit Tsuna upside the head.

"Moron. What made you so aggressive today?"

"Says the person who deliberately _teased _me," Tsuna puffed up his cheeks in mock-annoyance.

"I'm not saying that we're not going to _do _it. Just not here. I don't want anyone else seeing you make _those_ faces," Hibari brought his lips against Tsuna's ear, "I don't want anyone else hearing you _scream my name."_

"..._Fine_," Tsuna pouted. Hibari rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"This tattoo really is _something_," Hibari muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing," Hibari said as he tossed Tsuna over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong> **(**a/n: I really like making Omake's huh? :D**)**

"Let me get this straight, if I get this tattoo my lover would be more likely to _initiate_ sex?" Hibari raised a brow.

"Yes," said the tattoo artist.

"... Onegaishimasu." No hesitation.


	24. Story 24: Evil Rankings

**[EDIT] **Edited as of March 14th, 2013. Grammatical Errors corrected. Minor additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **I saw something that made me ridiculously happy! 1827 ftw! I love this pairing so much and I don't even know WHY! They seem so canon, but not really at the same time... anyway, enough fangirling! As a result of my glorious encounter, I got an idea! :) **Warning**, no romance. Just humor.

**DISCLAIMER**: Just to say it before starting, the rankings you will see later are based upon _my _observations which will no doubt be Biased in favor of 1827*duh*. :) These rankings are** not real**. Also, I did the top 10 by memory, so if I missed people that should have been in the top ten... forgive me. These 10 characters though, in my opinion, really are the top ten most popular ?/27 pairings.

* * *

><p>"What... are you doing?" Tsuna looked over Giannini's shoulder as he typed furiously on the computer. Fuuta had on his usual smiling face that made him look so much older than a nine year old. His calm exterior was a great contrast to Giannini's tense stature as he hunched over the monitor and sweat lightly. Reborn was sitting on Fuuta's shoulder smirking all the while. Clearly the reason for Giannini's discomfort was whatever Reborn decided to threaten him with if his orders were not carried out properly. Either that or Giannini was afraid of what <em>Fuuta <em>will do if _his _orders were not carried out properly. Evidently, children were scary.

Exactly what_ had_ been the orders to the poor techie? That was what Tsuna wanted to know.

"S-sorry, Juudaime, but I can't really speak right now, because if I don't do this properly..." he shuddered to think of the consequences.

Tsuna just then realized the tint of _evil _behind the smiling faces of both Reborn and Fuuta. Indeed, children were scary. He sweatdropped and backed off, deciding that his curiosity could stand to wait for a few more minutes while Giannini finished whatever the hell he was doing.

Eventually, when he _did _finish, Tsuna had almost completely forgotten that Giannini was doing something strange in the first place. What triggered his memory was when Reborn jumped off of Fuuta's shoulder while the older child held up a chart to Tsuna's face.

"Uhh... that is?" Tsuna pointed at it dumbly.

"This, baka-Tsuna, is Fuuta's most recent ranking," Reborn meant to insult but his tone was far from insulting... as _usual_.

"Huh? For what?" naturally, Tsuna took no offence and merely tilted his head to the side.

"For you and who you'd most likely be paired up with by rabid fangirls," Reborn smirked as he watched Tsuna's face contort from a smile to a grimace. He knew where this was going.

"Let's start from the bottom, shall we?" Fuuta grinned.

"D-do I really have to listen to this ranking? And isn't Fuuta supposed to get all floaty and whatnot before this becomes an official ranking?" Tsuna desperately wanted to escape.

"He already did, you just missed it," Reborn said, "Anyway, enough stalling, on to your humiliation—I mean your enlightenment."

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ahaha, so at the very bottom we have Tsuna-nii paired up with Giannini-san."

"I don't know if I should be offended, or overjoyed," Giannini muttered to himself.

"Then we have Tsuna-nii paired up with..." multiple pairings later, "Kurokawa Hana."

"_Finally, _a _female_ that somewhat makes sense!" Tsuna yelled after having heard the numerous pairs with older and younger _men _and some questionable females, aka Bianchi, Oregano, Lal, and his_ own mother_.

"Then Tsuna-nii with Miura Haru, followed by Chrome Dokuro, then by Yuni-san, and then by Sasagawa Kyoko."

"Ahahaha!" Tsuna was busy laughing at his 'triumph,' to realize the the females he was being paired with were quite far from the number one spot. In fact, they barely made it to the top

"Then—"

"Wait, there's more? I thought Kyoko-chan was—"

"Listen to the rest, Tsuna," Reborn smiled.

"There's Irie Shoichi, Enma Cozart, Byakuran, Xanxus, Yamamoto Takeshi, Dino-nii, Gokudera Hayato, Rokudo Mukuro and..." Fuuta paused for dramatic effect. _Who else could be **there**? _Tsuna wanted to cry because _obviously _his self-proclaimed little brother thought that he was gay.

And not only gay, but also well suited to date most—if not all—of his closest _guy _friends._  
><em>

"Hibari Kyoya."

If Tsuna had been drinking water, he would have spit it all out all over himself and Fuuta. But, he hadn't been drinking anything, so he just widened his eyes and sputtered incoherent sentence fragments. "H-hibari? But... he's not... I... I don't... I'm not even!... What? Why? How?"

"Where on earth did you get the data to back all these things up?" Tsuna asked, "I know Fuuta is a genius but this is—"

"The Internet, baka-Tsuna," Reborn laughed at the distraught look on his student's face.

"The... Internet?"

"I-If I may, Juudaime," Giannini decided to come into the conversation, "Here is all the research that Reborn-san and Fuuta asked me to do."

"S-so that's what..." Tsuna trailed off as he looked at the _compelling_evidence that _supported_ Fuuta's claims. Tsuna's eyebrow twitched as he flipped page after page after page of excerpts from random fanfictions, forums, blogs and social networking sites. He read key phrases like: _1827 forever... 1827 ftw... 1827 **is CANON! **1827 is soooooo cute..._Tsuna didn't know what 1827 was, but when he read _HibaTsuna is LOVE_... he understood.

"...Why did you make this ranking?" Tsuna asked in a quiet voice, plotting how he would escape from Reborn and Fuuta to burn the papers and the chart lest the prefect found them lying around somewhere and _bite_ the hell out of Tsuna's_ ass..._ Then he blushed at the unintentionally made sexual innuendo.

"Like I said, to humiliate—I mean to educate you."

"It's all in good fun, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta gave him a toothy grin.

"Alright, Fuuta, come with me, let's go to Hibari and show him our chart."

"Okay!"

Before Tsuna could stop them, they were already out the door, on their way to the prefect. _Did I mention that children are evil?... No? Well... they are. One hundred percent made purely of it. Oh, and the internet? Well, that is the source of all evil._


	25. Story 25: Parental Consent

**[EDIT] **Edited as of March 16th, 2013. Grammatical Errors corrected. Minor additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: Title:** Just a thought :D

* * *

><p><strong>Nana and Iemitsu<strong>

It wasn't often that Sawada Iemitsu came home to visit his family. This particular day was just an arbitrarily chosen day to suddenly pop up out of nowhere and surprise his loving wife and adorable son. Not to mention the little kids, whom he'd grown to love as his own in the brief time that he spent with them, would be there too, as well as Reborn and Bianchi. It would be nice, seeing all of them once more.

Iemitsu had been expecting Tsuna to come home like he normally did. Or rather, how he _envisioned _Tsuna normally did. But when Tsuna came home, not alone nor with his friends but with a black haired older teen, Iemitsu was surprised. Nana and the others hadn't been home, which would have been perfect because then he could really shock them with his sudden arrival, but he didn't see this coming._  
><em>

Iemitsu hid but made sure that he could still see what was going on outside. From his spot, he saw that Tsuna and the black haired teen had been walking close to each other. _Almost as if they're... holding hands?_

"What in the hell?" He cursed quietly. Iemitsu moved closer to the door and peeped through the little hole. Luckily, both Tsuna and the older boy stopped in front of it quite a ways away from the door so Iemitsu could clearly see their whole bodies.

Tsuna stood in front of the older boy, then he took his other hand so that _both _of their hands were connected. Then he swayed them from side to side while he looked at the ground.

"Would you like to come in?" Iemitsu heard, but it was muffled by the door so he wasn't too sure. Rather, he was _hoping _that he heard wrong.

"But what about your mother?" he heard the older teen say quietly.

"Reborn, Okaa-san and the others aren't here." _My cute son, what are you saying? _Iemitsu was staring to place two and two together.

"I'd like to, but—"

"Tsu-kun!" That was his wife. Iemitsu was just about to go into his love-struck husband mode but he remembered that he had just witnessed a rather confusing exchange between his son and a questionable older _boy_. Tsuna and Hibari hurriedly let go of their hands and backed away from each other.

"Ara, Hibari-kun is here too?"

"Yo, Hibari," Reborn greeted.

"Infant..." the older boy, who Iemitsu now knew was called Hibari, greeted back.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Bianchi offered.

"No thank you, I have business to take care of," Hibari politely declined.

"Bianchi won't be cooking you know," Reborn added.

"Thanks for the offer but I really have to leave. I have to take care of college applications."

"My, what a responsible child, taking care of your priorities. I hope Tsu-kun gets some of that responsibility of yours."

"Isn't it a bit late to worry about college applications now?" Reborn asked.

"They're not for me, they're for the disciplinary committee, they asked for my help. I've already been accepted."

"Ah! Hibari-san's been accepted to both T-University and K-University*1, isn't that amazing?" Tsuna bragged for Hibari.

"Wow! That's wonderful! But you'd have to move away, wouldn't you, Hibari-kun?"

"Ah, yes." At this, Tsuna looked down sadly. But he quickly lifted his head and smiled.

"Anyway, Hibari-san was kind enough to walk me home today, but since he's busy, I think we should let him leave now."

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry dear," Nana laughed, "Be careful on your way, okay?"

"See you later, Hibari."

"Bye bye! Scary-tonfa-man!" Lambo, who had uncharacteristically stayed quiet the entire time, waved goodbye to Hibari. Ipin was nowhere to be found. The last thing they heard before they decided to go inside was a loud explosion. Like there had been fireworks shot out in broad daylight. In the middle of winter.

* * *

><p>When they came in the house, Iemitsu's plan to surprise them, though he himself was surprised, was not stopped. He came out of his hiding place grinning, waiting for his wife to come running toward him. When she did, he laughed merrily, relishing in their perpetual honey moon stage.<p>

Tsuna cleared his throat and said, "H-hi, Otou-san. What brings you here?"

"Tsuna! My cute son, come here, give your dad a _biiiiig _hug!"

Tsuna laughed awkwardly and shook his head. "N-no thanks. I'm gonna go upstairs, I'll finish my homework before dinner."

"Tsuna," Iemitsu's tone suddenly turned serious when he let go of Nana.

"Hai?"

"Sit here with me and Mama for a while. We need to talk."

"Talk about what, honey?"

"I saw you earlier with that boy. Hibari, was it?" Iemitsu watched as Tsuna's shoulders tensed.

"H-he's my friend."

"I saw and _heard _you."

"I was being nice and asking him to come in," Tsuna defended. _Why am I still making excuses when he **clearly** knows what's going on? _Tsuna scolded himself mentally.

"... Don't lie Tsuna, it's not becoming of a man."

"H-hai, sorry." Tsuna's face was covered by his bangs. Nana looked from her husband to Tsuna in confusion.

"What exactly is going on here? What about Hibari-kun?"

"Tell your mother," Iemitsu motioned toward Nana.

"I... Hibari-san and I are... in a relationship," Tsuna fidgeted under his father's stern gaze.

"... T-thats," Nana hadn't been expecting that.

"I will not allow it."

"Otou-san!"

"Tsuna you are the future Vongola boss. I can't have you..."

"What, you can't have me being in a _sexual _relationship with another man?" Tsuna felt tears sting the back of his eyes._  
><em>

"..." Nana bit her lip, "Tsu-kun, why did you hide this from us?"

"Precisely because of this reason! I knew that you weren't gonna accept us! I _knew _that this would happen eventually. I just hoped that it would have happened later..."

"I don't care. I want you to end it."

"Honey," Nana placed her hand on her husband's arm, "Let's hear what Tsuna has to say, alright? We can't just—"

"You can't do this!" Tsuna's restraints collapsed and tears flowed freely from his eyes, "You can't do this to me! How dare you just barge in suddenly, after being gone for _most _of my life, and tell me that I can't be with the person I love?"

"Love?" Nana felt her chest squeeze tightly. If there had been one thing Sawada Nana treasured the most, it was her ability to love and be loved in return. She was happy that her son had found someone to love of his own.

"Love? Don't make me laugh, you don't know love," Iemitsu scoffed. Nana frowned.

"Honey, you're beginning to sound a lot like our parents."

"That and this are two totally different things."

"How? How is this different? You and Okaa-san loved each other. I _love him_," Tsuna all but yelled.

"Honey, please," Nana pleaded.

"Darling, please think about this carefully. Tsuna is a _boy_. He can't be... _fooling around _with another boy! It's wrong, and it's unsightly! Especially if he's to become the Vongola boss."

"I'm not just_ fooling around_ with him!" Tsuna felt frustrated. _Why can't he see that Hibari-san is more than just a summer fling?_

"...Then prove it. Have him formally ask for your hand in marriage," Iemitsu challenged.

"W-what?" Tsuna asked incredulously, tears having been spent.

"You heard me."

"But, we... can't get _married! _We're both guys!"

"My point exactly," Iemitsu sighed. Tsuna's eyebrow twitched.

"...I'm gonna go to my room."

"Tsuna! Tsunayoshi! This conversation isn't over! Hey!" Iemitsu called to his son as he ran up the stairs. He sighed when Tsuna didn't listen.

"Honey, I think you were too harsh on him," Nana frowned.

"Darling, it's for the best," Iemitsu cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Hibari-kun is such a nice young man, and he's very handsome, and from what I heard, he's very strong too. In all honesty, I can look past the weirdness of a homosexual relationship if Tsu-kun truly loves him."

"But Tsuna's too young to know what love is."

"Honey, Tsuna's almost seventeen. That may be young but you have to remember that we weren't much older when we decided to get married."

"But that's the thing," Iemitsu looked at her straight in her eyes, "We were_ planning to get married_. Who knows what that kid wants to do with Tsuna? He's probably just using him to experiment. Handsome boy like him, he probably has swarms of girls itching just to be with him."

"You have to put faith into our son, he's not a little kid anymore."

"I trust Tsuna. I just don't trust that Hibari kid. At least, I won't trust him until he asks for Tsuna's hand in marriage."

"But honey," Nana sweatdropped.

"I don't care if it's illegal in Japan, that's my final say. They can get married in Spain or something."

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn<strong>

He heard the yelling downstairs in Tsuna's room. Reborn smirked at Tsuna when he came inside with red puffed up eyes. _He's crying_, Reborn observed.

"I heard," Reborn said.

"What, you gonna tell me to end it too?" Tsuna dropped his school bag on the floor.

"No, just gonna remind you that a long distance relationship is difficult. And that your father really _isn't _going to allow it unless you two are married. Maybe you should go to America, I heard that same-sex marriage is legal in Illinois."

Tsuna placed his head on top of his desk. "Ugh, why can't he just leave me alone? Honestly, he spent most of his life away from us... away from _me._ And now he decides to just show up and suddenly tell me to break up with Hibari-san? How dare he?"

"He wasn't expecting to see his son in a relationship, and not just _any _relationship—"

"Alright, enough. I get it. But how was I supposed to know that he chose _today _to come back anyway? I just wanted to spend some alone time with Hibari-san, especially since I knew that everyone would be out today..." Tsuna trailed off, "and it's not like we would have done anything anyway because Hibari-san was busy." Tsuna pouted.

"Ah well, this isn't really any of my concern. Just as long as you turn out to be a good boss, my job is fulfilled. This is really up to your parents. And, in the long run, it's up to the Ninth as well."

"Ugh. So many people to please!"

"Not to mention Hibari has to _agree _to marry you," Reborn added.

"Mou~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dino<strong>

It had been a few days since the incident with Tsuna's father. Iemitsu already left and Tsuna desperately wanted to spend some _alone _time with Hibari, if only to forget about what his father said.

The atmosphere was heavy in Tsuna's room.

Dino had just been on his way to randomly barge into Tsuna's life as he had done so multiple times before. He thought that Tsuna was being tortured by Reborn again, so he figured that he, Tsuna's older brother, should come in and cheer Tsuna up. Of course, Dino was also terribly bored with his life and, for lack of a better thing to do, he decided to pay his younger brother a visit to cure his boredom. And maybe, if he felt like dying—or getting extremely close to it—later that day, he'd visit his 'pupil' too.

However, when Dino almost tore the door off of its hinges when he slammed it open, he was surprised by the sight that greeted him. His pupil, who was the person he _least _expected to be there at the moment, was currently pinning his little brother down on the mattress. When the black haired prefect turned around and allowed Dino to see Tsuna's flustered and panting expression, a vein popped on his temple.

"Kyoya," he refrained from any obscenities that he wanted to call Hibari, "please explain to me why you are on _top _of my little brother on his bed?"

"D-dino-san—!"

"Isn't it _obvious_?" Hibari smirked.

"I will count to three and you had better get off of him before I—"

"Before you what?" Hibari leaned in closer to Tsuna and placed a soft kiss his cheek.

"H-Hibari-san! Please, get off of me. We need to explain—"

"There's nothing to _explain, _Herbivore. I think it's pretty _self-explanatory_. He's welcome to watch if he likes," Hibari nipped at his ear. Tsuna blushed an even deeper red and pushed Hibari away.

"This is so embarrassing! Hibari-san, please get off," Tsuna pushed harder. Hibari sighed and pulled away before glaring at Dino for ruining the mood.

"We... I guess we need to talk," Tsuna fixed himself so he looked... decent. "Please, sit down Dino-san."

* * *

><p>Stunned at the revelation, Dino had to hold his head to stop it from spinning. It was such a shock to find out that his little brother and his student were in a relationship. He didn't even know that Hibari <em>swung <em>that way.

"I-I... this is... This is a joke, right? I mean, this can't be... It's impossible!" He sputtered, "How did this even _happen_?"

"Er, ahah, actually, I myself don't really know. It just kinda... happened," Tsuna smiled sheepishly, trying to ignore the nagging thought at the back of his head _I really hope that his reaction is not like Otou-san's... I really can't handle another one of those situations again, especially in the same week! Why is this happening all at around the same time anyway?_

Hibari yawned in boredom, "Are we done here, herbivores?"

"I.. yeah, I think we are," Tsuna scratched the back of his neck, "There's really nothing else left to talk about."

"I'm assuming _you're_ staying here," Hibari asked Dino pointedly. Dino could only nod dumbly, still recovering from the shock. Hibari sighed and walked toward the window, "Then there's no point in me staying here. I'll see you later, Tsunayoshi."

"A-ah, sure. Bye, Hibari-san!" Tsuna waved.

"Ah! Wait! Kyoya, sit back down," Dino, having regained his composure, forced Hibari back to his spot.

"What?"

"..." Dino stayed silent for a while fighting internally about whether he should say what he wanted to say or not. Hibari was impatient and got bored again and stood up, "If you can't say it then don't, I don't really care. I'm leaving."

"Y-you have to take responsibility of my little brother!" He blurted out.

"Ha—?" Tsuna's jaw dropped. _He can't possibly mean..._

"You have to take responsibility, and _marry him_!" Dino pointed at Hibari. Said prefect stared blankly at the older man, blinking a few times to make sure that he had heard correctly. Tsuna wanted to facepalm, _Not Dino-san too._

"... I'm leaving," Hibari turned around and unlatched the window.

"Tsuna, if he's not gonna marry you I disapprove of this relationship!"

"W-wait, what?" Tsuna was confused at Hibari's quietness, _Oh no. __Is Hibari-san mad? _"D-Dino-san that's going a bit too far don't you think? We're both males and we're only in high school and there's really a lot of things that could happen to us. Just because we're d-dating _now_ doesn't mean that we'll end up with each other in the_ future. _Though... I _do_ love him."

Hibari's hand stopped in the middle of sliding the window open.

"Hibari-san, please don't be angry, Dino-san is just overreacting," Tsuna pleaded.

"I am _not _overreacting! If anything, I'm _underreacting_. All I ask is for him to take responsibility of his actions," Dino crossed his arms after slamming his hand down on Tsuna's table.

"Dino-san," Tsuna sweatdropped.

"I don't need you telling me what to do, herbivore," Hibari said quietly.

"Hibari-san..."

"Hmph, if you won't marry Tsuna I won't allow it."

"I think you've misunderstood," Hibari spoke louder, "I _intended _to marry him from the start. I don't need you, of all people, telling me what to do."

Tsuna's eyes widened when Hibari's words were processed in his head. _T-that was... a marriage proposal... wasn't it? Eh?... EEEH?_

"H-hibari-san!"

"... In that case then I have no objections," Dino's expression changed from serious to devious, "Use protection though!" he grinned cheekily at both of them.

"Tch. Pointless," Hibari opened the window the rest of the way and perched on the window sill.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird, who was sent out while Hibari and Tsuna were having their _alone_ time, came flying out of nowhere and nestled in Hibari's hair, clearly missing his master even though they'd only been apart for a short time.

"See you later, herbivores."

"A-ah..." Tsuna waved goodbye awkwardly, watching Hibari disappear from the window and jump from roof to roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Timoteo<strong>

"That sort of thing really isn't _unheard_ of, Iemitsu," Timoteo smiled gently at the younger man.

"But, sir, what of his heirs? What would happen to the Vongola?"

"There's this thing called surrogate mothers, perhaps you have heard of it?" the 9th Vongola boss smiled wider in a teasing manner. Iemitsu blushed and sputtered for a while.

"Of course I know about that but—"

"Then there really should be no problems. I don't know why you're being so fussy about this," Timoteo laughed, "I'm only hoping that you didn't make poor Tsuna cry."

"Ah well..." Iemitsu scratched the side of his face in shame for having made his precious son cry.

"Iemitsu," the older man said like a scolding father would, "We can't have you making adorable little Tsuna cry. And of course the same goes for Hibari-kun. I agree with you though, if they are going to be together, they _have _to be married."

"I... yes," Iemitsu sighed.

"I understand what you're feeling, Iemitsu," Timoteo put his hand on the younger one's shoulder, "Like a father who doesn't want his daughter to be whisked away by some _boy _that can hurt her. But you have to understand that Tsuna isn't a _girl._ He can fight for himself and he's strong. He's old enough to know what he wants and... you have to accept that. Your son is almost all grown up."

Iemitsu choked back a sob. "It's just all going by too fast! I still remember when he was only a toddler and the only things he could say correctly was Mama and Papa. What happened to that baby Tsuna?"

"He grew up and from what I see, it looks like he'll shape up to be a fine young man. Parents all have a time to let go. This is your time."

"... I'm gonna call for a reservation in one of the hotels we have in Barcelona. The wedding reception should be at a Vongola owned venue," Iemitsu sniffled.

"Good thinking." Timoteo patted his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: <strong>I hope you enjoyed that. I know I did. It was kinda light hearted then angsty then light hearted again. I think it balances somewhat... and makes sense... ish. Anyway...

*1T-University and K-University, if you don't know what I'm talking about, they're in the top ten universities of Japan, one in Tokyo and one in Kyoto. :D

Agh, my head hurts. Anyway, if there are any spelling errors or what ever, I will fix it later. Good night. I need to sleep.


	26. Story 26: Phones and Firsts

**[EDIT] **Edited as of March 16th, 2013. Grammatical Errors corrected. Minor additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **You may be wondering why the hell I'm writing so many fics in a row, well, there is a reason and you will understand on Tsuna's birthday :D This fic was inspired by Hibari's ringtone scene in the anime, cellphones in general, lady gaga's song "telephone", a picture I saw, and a doujin. Yes, so many inspirations :) Any specific pictures or doujins though, I can't say because I've had this idea for a while so don't ask 'cause I don't remember! It was just sparked by Lady Gaga's song and when I rewatched the episode where Hibari was stung by Shamal's trident mosquito or whatever...

And this was done very last minute so that my fic for tomorrow, which is in like 1 and a half hours, will be the 27th story and the 27th chapter for our favorite Tuna on his birthday.

Oh and... AU fic alert! no Reborn, no Hibird.

* * *

><p>The prefect told Tsuna to wait for him while he finished giving orders to his committee so that he and Tsuna could get their much deserved bonding time. They haven't seen each other in almost two weeks which, for a newly formed couple, seemed like eternity. It was rather adorable, their development as a couple. <em>Both <em>Hibari and Tsuna were so shy and awkward around each other that the only way they could break the silence was to kiss. And a lot of the time, since _both _lacked experience in that field, their teeth would knock against each other, or their foreheads would bump together, or one would lean in the wrong way, or something else would go totally wrong and something unintentional would happen. Needless to say, at moments like those, the awkwardness only gets worse.

But the awkwardness wasn't unwelcome. It came along with the struggles and tribulations of a first love. One would end up laughing at how ridiculous they are for being so weird towards each other—usually it's Tsuna—and they'd end up feeling _closer _as a result. Because each of those moments were moments that only _they_ alone shared. It was like their own inside joke. Something that was known only by them. So those moments were special.

Tsuna laughed to himself at the memory of their last "awkward" encounter. _That _time, Hibari gave a small chuckle at how red Tsuna's face had been for accidentally kissing Hibari's nose instead of his lips. It wasn't too long before the small chuckle became a hearty laugh and Tsuna discovered that the prefect's laughter was contagious, and that he liked the sound of it.

His eyes wandered to Hibari's desk. It was neat, organized and virtually clutter free. Tsuna wondered how Hibari kept it so clean. He knew that Hibari had a lot of paperwork, but there seemed to be no trace of any paperwork in the room. _I wonder how he finds time to keep everything so organized when he's **always **out and biting people to death._

Then he noticed that Hibari's gakuran was strewn across the back of the black leather chair. Tsuna had to smile. He liked seeing Hibari without the scary coat. It made him look more approachable. _Then again, _Tsuna thought, _I like Hibari-san in anything... or lack of any thing. _He blushed at the lewd thought.

What caught his eye was Hibari's phone. _Now that I think about it, __I don't have his phone number, or his email address..._ Without knowing it, he found himself holding the black rectangular phone in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"A-ah!" Tsuna almost dropped the phone, "S-sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I was just wondering if you had my phone number, or my email address."

"I hardly need it, if I want to talk to you I could just go to your house," Hibari took the phone from Tsuna.

"Ahaha," Tsuna sweatdropped. _That's too much work just to talk to me! __  
><em>

"But if you want to exchange numbers and addresses it's fine by me," Hibari said... more like mumbled. Tsuna grinned.

"Okay!"

After exchanging their numbers and addresses, Tsuna looked over at Hibari's contact list and noticed that there had been only one name on the list other than his. Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"A-ano, is Kusakabe-san the only other person on your list?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Uhm..." Tsuna fidgeted.

"Does it bother you? I can delete it if you want."

"N-no! It doesn't bother me! At least, not in the way that you think..." Tsuna trailed off. _Hibari-san... really doesn't have any friends huh?_

"Then what's wrong?"

"I-It's just... I... It seems kinda lonely, seeing your contact list so empty," Tsuna looked up at Hibari.

"Lonely?" Hibari raised a brow, "I see no reason to have the numbers of people I don't have any business with. It's bothersome."

"O-oh..." Tsuna looked down.

"But Tetsu is an exception," Hibari saw that Tsuna didn't lift his head up. He sighed and ruffled Tsuna's hair, "Of course _you _are too."

Tsuna raised his head up and looked directly at Hibari, "Can I see your phone please?"

"...Why?" Hibari asked though he was already handing the phone over.

"I just want to make sure of something," Tsuna said as he went through the contents of the phone. He went to Hibari's inbox and saw that there were zero messages.

"What are you doing?"

Tsuna smiled and took his own phone out. Typing a quick message, he pressed send and waited for Hibari's phone to vibrate. When it did, he handed back to Hibari and waited for the prefect's reaction.

"Read it," Tsuna urged.

Hibari, confused, opened up his inbox and saw the message from Tsuna. It was fairly straightforward. No emoticons, no unnecessary exclamation points or other punctuation marks. Just simple:

_I like Hibari-san._

"..." Hibari couldn't help but smile. Typing out a text message, something that Hibari never thought he would have ever done in a million years, he pressed send and waited for _Tsuna__'s _phone to vibrate.

Tsuna quickly opened his inbox and read the message.

_I like you too._

Tsuna smiled so wide that he was afraid that his cheeks would split. He hugged Hibari so forcefully that they almost fell to the ground. But Hibari steadied them so they stayed upright.

"I wanted to be the first," Tsuna said into Hibari's shirt.

"The first?"

"The first one to send you text. And the first one you text back."

"Well, congratulations," Hibari gave him a small smile.

"Thank you!" Tsuna laughed.

* * *

><p>Hibari didn't know that the phone could be so useful. Sure, it had been convenient every time he needed Kusakabe to do something and he couldn't tell him in person. Or if Kusakabe had any news that he couldn't deliver to Hibari face to face right away. But Hibari thought that that was the phone's only purpose to him. The silly things that herbivores did with them, like texting, taking pictures, putting on phone charms, or putting stickers on them; he thought that he would never <em>ever <em>do those things. Because honestly, what was the point?

But soon he understood. After they exchanged numbers, the phone was the one link that kept them together even when they were apart. Of course, it was a poor substitute for the real thing, but if it truly was difficult to meet up in person, Hibari's phone made it seem like Tsuna was right there next to him. There were nights that they both stayed up texting each other.

There were also nights when Tsuna would call at an ungodly hour and wake Hibari up. He would be angry at first, but then Tsuna would say something like he had a bad dream and he wanted to hear Hibari's voice to calm him down, and all anger would just disappear. And of course, there were nights when Hibari had a particularly bad day and he would stare at his phone for the longest time, debating with himself on whether he should press the speed dial button or not. Usually, the side that said 'no' would lose and Hibari found his tension eased just at the sound of Tsuna's tentative 'hello?'

Then there were the random pictures. The very first picture that was taken on Hibari's phone, was a picture of himself sleeping. Tsuna slyly took the phone from his pocket while he was snoozing on Tsuna's lap on the rooftop, and took a picture of the black haired teen while his guard was totally down. The second picture, for revenge, was one of Tsuna when he fell asleep on Hibari's shoulder during their bus ride home after a tiring day at the amusement park.

His inbox was almost at its limit of 100 messages. All from Tsuna in just one and a half days after he last cleared it out. Hibari knew it was stupid, but every time he cleared his inbox, a small part of him wanted to keep all the messages just so that he could read through them again and pretend to hear Tsuna's voice say the silly things that he texted.

In almost no time at all, the phone, which Hibari thought before could be easily discarded if need be, became an indispensable possession. Even during class time he was tempted to bring his phone out and text Tsuna a random message, knowing well that Tsuna wasn't paying attention in class and that he might even be contemplating doing the same thing.

The first sticker that was placed on the back of the black phone was a Purikura of them that was taken when Tsuna begged Hibari to go to an arcade with him. It looked ridiculous, with the hearts all over it and the surprised look on Hibari's face when the camera took the picture before he knew what was happening. He remembered that Tsuna could not stop laughing at the picture when it was printed out, and Hibari had to shut him up by kissing him.

The first phone strap that he put on it was a gift from Tsuna. It had a little yellow bird as a charm and when Hibari asked why it was there, Tsuna responded with, "It reminded me of you when I saw it. It kinda resembles you."

"In what way?" Hibari remembered asking incredulously as he turned the thing around in his hands.

"I don't know. It just suits you!"

Hibari gave up and put the charm on his phone.

* * *

><p>"You know, you are a lot of my firsts," Hibari suddenly said one day. Tsuna looked up at him in surprise.<p>

"What?"

"You're my first text message, my first _real _phone contact, my first all-night phone conversation..."

"Those are all phone related!"

"Not to mention my first relationship, my first date, my first kiss..." Hibari could feel his cheeks heat up, "My first love."

"... Aside from the phone stuff, Hibari-san is my first too," Tsuna laced his fingers behind Hibari's neck and rested his arms on his shoulders, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"We're so... cheesy."

"I never thought that I'd ever hear you say that word," Tsuna laughed, "actually, I never thought that I'd get to hear a lot of what you've said."

"..."

"But..." Tsuna leaned up to move their faces closer together, "I'm glad that I did."

"Me too."


	27. Story 27: TSUNAYOSHI

**[EDIT] **Edited as of March 16th, 2013. Grammatical Errors corrected. Minor additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **Ahaha. So... Good morning everyone, or good afternoon, or good evening, depending on what time you're reading this. I posted the last fic at 11:59 pm just so that this update will be on October 14, 2012. I went to bed at 2:30 am last night because I got obsessed with Kuroko no Baske, anyway, I just woke up, read all your nice reviews and... well... I decided to post this chapter right now because I'll be busy later today writing the next chapter of Uchuujin!

Many people have made their versions of this plot. But, here's my take on it. TYL1827 18TYL27 1827 and TYL18TYL27. Wao so many pairings. Confusing yes? But you will understand :D Happy birthday Tsuna! He's not my favorite character but he's my favorite person to be paired up with my favorite character so I guess that makes him my second favorite :)

* * *

><p>Tsuna watched as chaos slowly ensued during his seventeenth birthday party. It all started with a casual mention of who got the biggest piece of cake. Obviously, since it was <em>Tsuna<em>'s birthday, he'd get the first and _biggest _slice. But others *cough* Lambo *cough* vehemently disagreed and started a tantum that he ought to have grown out of already. Reborn shook his head disapprovingly, while sitting in Bianchi's lap, and I-pin, having grown a bit more calm, fought internally to keep herself from hitting Lambo upside the head—especially since _both_ Hibari-san and Fon-san were there.

The family that Tsuna had grown to know, love, and cherish was, at times, unbearable. But he loved it all the same. So when Lambo started to scream and wail, Tsuna wasn't the least bit angry. Because how could he be? Everyone that he knew, everyone that he came to love and respect was in the same room, wishing him a very, very happy birthday. Heck, even the Varia's loud recklessness, his father's drunken slurs, his mother's gushing and fawning, and Mukuro and Byakuran's daunting presences couldn't upset him.

Tsuna was all smiles.

At least until Lambo grew out of control, and he was "To-le-rate"-ing and eventually "Mu-kya!"-ing, and out came the freakishly huge and freakishly purple bazooka, that technically, under the laws of the universe, could not have fit in Lambo's mane—no matter how _unruly _and big the bush of hair was.

The unsuspecting birthday celebrant, and everyone else for that matter, did not see it coming. And when the pink smoke 'poof'-ed and snot was dribbling down Lambo's nose because he'd _obviously_ forgotten what got him so mad in the first place, everyone was shocked to see the Ten Years Later version of the Vongola tenth. They were even more shocked when the first thing he said was:

"What the _fuck, _Kyoya, why the _fuck _did you sto—" and he paused, realizing that he wasn't in the right place, nor was he in the right time. Practically everyone had been stunned by his rather _interesting _choice of words and rather _interesting _appearance. Handsome though he looked, he was definitely dressed inappropriately for the occasion. Or rather, he was barely even dressed at all.

His white button up shirt was halfway unbuttoned and angry red splotches were beginning to appear on his chest and neck area. His belt was unbuckled, his pants unbuttoned, and his hair was tousled in a strange yet attractive sort of way. After having regained his composure and recovered from the initial shock, Hibari raised a brow at Tsuna, evidently _comprehending_ what Tsuna said—or meant to say.

"Oh shit." Tsuna muttered to himself. _Ten years ago, _Tsuna thought, _if I recall correctly, people didn't know that I'm capable of **cursing**. And..._ he trailed off, eyes connecting with a certain raven haired prefect_._

"Looking good there Tsuna," Reborn smirked, knowing _exactly _what had been going on right before Tsuna spontaneously appeared from the pink clouds. Tsuna narrowed his eyes at his tutor. "It's so much easier to talk to you, Reborn, when you're in this form."

Reborn merely smiled at Tsuna's remark. The other adults in the room seemed to have put two and two together, and their eyes shifted from the twenty seven year old Tsuna to the nineteen year old Hibari, waiting for the ex-prefect's response—because they knew Hibari wasn't _dense _nor was he _stupid, _quite the contrary actually. For all they knew, he could have known right as Tsuna popped out of the bazooka.

And of course, Hibari being Hibari—that and the fact that he and the Tsuna of that time period had already been dating for about five months in secret—he _did _know from the start the reason why Tsuna looked particularly... _di__sheveled_.

With faint amusement in his eyes as he watched everyone watch him, he smirked at the older version of his herbivore and relished the feeling of smugness when Tsuna blushed slightly and avoided his eyes.

Jaws almost dropping to the floor, because Tsuna's reaction just _confirmed_ what they all had been thinking, they openly gaped at the two. Tsuna cleared his throat and buttoned his shirt up all the way and fastened his belt. He even gave a futile effort at taming his hair. All of the teenagers, and the less observant adults in the room, didn't seem to find it all strange or particularly noteworthy that Hibari had just caused the Ten Years older version of the Vongola tenth to blush and act shy.

Haru, being the most courageous of the teens, asked, "Tsuna-san, w-why were you so... flustered?" not knowing any better way of phrasing it. Tsuna bit his lip and watched the clock on the other side of the room. It had been about four minutes and ten seconds. In fifty seconds, he would be out of there and no explaining would be necessary. _I have to find a way to stall_. Tsuna thought.

"Uhm, hi there Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan, it's been so long since I last saw you. Especially looking like this—Ah, not that you don't look as pretty in the future, in fact all three of you are very beautiful, it's just nice to see you like this again. It brings back memories," Tsuna smiled, voice as smooth as silk. It practically made the girls' hearts melt.

"Juudaime!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Tsuna, you've grown EXTREMELY old!"

"Oh, Ryohei, Hayato and Takeshi too! I haven't seen you guys in a while either!" Tsuna had to think on his feet, but he realized that the best way to stall would just be to try and greet as much people as he could.

"Ara, even the Varia are here, Nono too and CEDEF, and Dino-san and Dad... Wow, everyone's here huh? The Arcobaleno, Enma-kun, Shoichi-kun, even Byakuran-san and Mukuro-kun." But then Tsuna realized that he had just addressed the people that _were_ smart enough to put two and two together. The looks that they gave him ranged from thoroughly entertained, to teasing, to slightly confused, and to utterly and unquestionably _angry_—mostly because someone had been _touching_ Tsuna.

"Ahaha," nervous laughter, he turned his attention elsewhere, "Mom! Bianchi-san! Fuuta! How are you?"

"Quite alright dear," Nana, ever the clueless one, smiled at her son. "You've grown to be such a handsome young man. I bet the ladies can't get their hands off of you." she giggled. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Tsuna-nii! Wow, you're so tall!"

"Ah, I went through a growth spurt. Kind of late but... well," Tsuna scratched the back of his neck.

"Tsuna, it's nice to know that you're having _fun _on your birthday," Bianchi chuckled with a knowing smile.

"Ahahaha, yeah..." Tsuna waited for the second hand to cross the twelve, and when it did, the poof that he expected didn't come. _What? What? It was supposed to work... Don't tell me the bazooka's faulty... again! Ugh._

"Ano sa, Juudaime, I've been wondering, why did you yell the bastard's name when you first came here?" _Why Hayato, why? _Tsuna sighed inwardly.

"Oh yes Tsuna, _do tell_," Reborn smirked, enjoying Tsuna's embarrassment and discomfort.

"Ah err, well. We were... erm."

"Sparring," Hibari spoke up. And all eyes were on him.

"Sparring..." Tsuna said slowly, "Yes. We were _sparring_. And he was _winning,_" Tsuna could almost _feel_ the smug emanating from Hibari, even if it was only slight.

"Oh, well then that explains why you were panting and red. And those marks too, I bet those were from Hibari, right?" Yamamoto innocently grinned. Tsuna fought the urge to blush, and the adults who found it amusing to no end grinned like maniacs when Tsuna said:

"Yes, it was all H-Hibari's doing."

There was someone else who couldn't stand any more of this talk besides Tsuna. Well, actually, there was more than one, but this person was the only one to change the topic.

"Why don't we start the games?" Sawada Iemitsu twitched while he said it. Irritation, anger, and over-protectiveness seethed from his aura.

"Oh!" Nana clapped her hands, "I'll get it started so the kids aren't too bored. I hope you don't mind Tsu-kun."

"Oh, no, not at all. By all means," Tsuna wanted a distraction. And for once Tsuna was thankful for his father.

* * *

><p><em>Why the hell am I not going back to my time yet? Who knows what Kyoya is doing to the past me! <em>Tsuna panicked in his head but maintained a calm demeanor. The adults in the room saw the distraction as the perfect chance to get their share of teasing Tsuna, but before any of them could even come close, Hibari whisked him away.

He was the one person in the room that Tsuna did _not_ want to talk to, but_ did_ want to talk to at the same time. Hibari motioned outside and said, "Let's talk for a bit while things are getting settled in here. It's getting too crowded."

Tsuna sighed and followed the ex-prefect out to the back porch.

"I'm really the one who did all of that to you, right?" Hibari asked in all seriousness, catching Tsuna off guard.

"Yes," Tsuna blinked.

"Good. But does that mean that the me in the future is there with the you from this time period right now?" Hibari asked.

"Yes," Again Tsuna blinked in confusion.

"...Shit."

"Exactly," Tsuna sighed.

"I have to get back there Kyoya, ah, er, Hibari—"

"Kyoya's fine," Hibari's cheeks colored a bit.

"Ah, I forgot how _cute_ you look when you're flustered," Tsuna all but cooed and reached out to ruffle Hibari's hair. The ex-prefect caught his hand before it could touch his black locks and glared at Tsuna.

"Aww... please? I never get to do this with you!" Tsuna pouted. If looks could kill, Tsuna would have already died a thousand deaths just from the amount of daggers Hibari's gaze sent flying toward him.

"Tch. You didn't change at all. You're no fun."

At this, all animosity dissipated and Hibari raised a brow and quirked a small teasing smile, "No fun? It certainly didn't _sound_ like it, nor did it _look _like it."

"Th-that was—I mean, I wasn't... We weren't! Er..." Tsuna sputtered, blushing despite his age.

"Can't really lie to me, herbivore, it _is _the future me that you were _having fun _with," Hibari's smirk widened.

"Mou, Kyoya!" Tsuna frowned and puffed up his cheeks in annoyance.

"Are you sure you're twenty-seven?" Hibari continued to tease him.

"Shut up." Then Tsuna sighed, "I really wish I'd get back to my time period now. I'm starting to get really worried about what Kyoya's doing to the past me."

"You speak as if I was some sort of sex offender," Hibari tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Might as well be," Tsuna muttered.

"What was that?" A vein popped on Hibari's forehead.

"Nothing!" Tsuna smiled, "I said you're so amazingly hot and sexy when you're older it should be a crime." The desired effect of this statement was a blush and possible aversion of the eyes. And though Tsuna did see a tinge of red on his cheeks, not once did Hibari take his eyes off of Tsuna's. _Ah well, close enough. TYLKyoya wouldn't have even batted an eye at that comment. Heck, he probably would have agreed and asked for **more**. Narcissistic prick. _Tsuna inwardly sighed.

"I really need to be getting back. If Kyoya gets too impatient who knows what would end up happening to me. I bet you haven't even gone passed kissing, and _without_ tongue too!" Tsuna started to panic again as he came to a realization. "Holy shit, my past self is _still a virgin_! Fuck, where's Giannini, I have to get back before Kyoya..." He marched off without finishing his sentence, leaving a stunned and somewhat dazed nineteen-year-old Hibari Kyoya behind.

_What have I done to the herbivore that would have died before ever speaking a curse word out loud? I know I'm perverted now, but I must have turned into some sort of perpetually horny old man in ten years and corrupted him. _Hibari blinked. Then he shuddered at the thought.

* * *

><p>Ten years in the future, Hibari was in the middle of removing Tsuna's clothes and sucking on his collar bone when all of the sudden the contact was lost and a popping noise resounded in Hibari's ears. Pink smoke, a bit of coughing and a sigh from Hibari. He stepped back, readjusted his tie and buttoned up his pants. <em>Why now? <em>He thought to himself, annoyed, as the smoke cleared.

"A-are? I must've been caught by the bazooka. Where... am I?" Tsuna waved at the pink clouds to go away so he could see his surroundings better. The sight that greeted him was a ten years older version of his _boyfriend _(Tsuna still blushed at the word). He couldn't help but stare at the drop-dead gorgeous man that stood before him. Studying his features with what little light there was, in what Tsuna assumed to be a bedroom—seeing as he was on a bed—he could tell that Hibari was slightly flushed and he was clearly doing something to cause blood to rise to his cheeks. But of course, Tsuna being Tsuna, he had no idea what events had been taking place right before his arrival.

"Ah. Hibari-san?"

"Ever so formal, herbivore," Hibari smirked and tilted Tsuna's chin up to look at him in the eyes.

"Just 'Kyoya' would do," he said huskily as he leaned in to brush his lips against Tsuna's cheek. "I missed seeing you like this. So innocent. So pure. So young. So... _delicious._ I'm really tempted to _taint _you."

Tsuna swallowed, not fully registering Hibari's words, only focusing on the alluring tone in his voice. As soon as he spoke Tsuna was entranced. Hooked. There was no saving the poor little tuna from the skylark's grasp.

"K-kyoya," Tsuna practiced saying the name. It was so foreign to his tongue but it didn't feel out of place. It felt really nice to finally get to say it. Of course, Tsuna would most probably still not call the Hibari of his time period 'Kyoya,' at least not for a while.

"See? That wasn't too difficult, was it?" Hibari pecked Tsuna's cheek again. And Tsuna shook his head.

"Wh-where are we, Hibari-er, Kyoya?" Tsuna asked.

"A room," Hibari whispered into Tsuna's ear causing the younger one to shudder.

"Why are we not outside? Celebrating with everyone?"

"Because we're in Paris, Tsunayoshi. Alone. Just the two of us." Hibari licked the outer shell of Tsuna's ear and elicited a yelp from the newly turned seventeen year old.

"A-alone? But why would we be alone? Why isn't everyone celebrating with us?"

"Because they had their... _work _to do for the famiglia. And because this is the only night we're both free at the same time. I'm leaving for China tomorrow, and you're going back to Italy. This would be the last night we're going to spend together for at least a few months," Hibari sighed and stepped back, sensing that he probably wouldn't get far with the younger Tsuna based on his reactions to his advances. He also remembered that _this _Tsuna was a virgin. And though Hibari would very much like to take Tsuna's virginity, _again, _he really didn't want to deprive his younger self of doing it himself.

"... I see..." Tsuna blinked and nodded, "Life ten years from now is really... different," he said sadly.

"That's one word to describe it," Hibari ran a hand through his hair. Clearly put off, but by Tsuna's clueless-ness. _Tch. How dense can he get? You can practically **smell **the sex in the room._

"Uh, w-what should we do while we wait for the rest of the five minutes?" Tsuna asked. He looked around for some sort of distraction to keep himself occupied for the next minute and a half or so, but there was nothing. _I don't want to just sit here and **stare **at him! That would be so awkward, even though Hibari-san definitely is a sight to behold._

"There's really nothing to do but wait, herbivore," Hibari walked toward the mini-fridge, opened it, and pulled out an opened bottle of champagne. He poured himself a glass and downed it in one gulp.

Tsuna watched in fascination as Hibari cringed slightly at the bitter bite of the drink. "I never took you for a person who likes to drink," Tsuna mused.

"I'm not. I don't. I hate how it tastes. But some instances call for it. And sometimes... it helps," Hibari pushed the glass away from him and it slid half way across the glass table. _This is **one** of said instances.__  
><em>

"It's so strange to see you so grown up," Tsuna blushed.

"I could say the same for you."

"Huh?"

"I haven't seen you this young since... well, since ten years ago," Hibari smiled.

"I wish Hibari-san would smile more," Tsuna sighed.

"But I am smiling," Hibari raised a brow.

"I mean _my _Hibari-san," Tsuna said without thinking, then hastily covered his mouth. **_My _**_Hibari-san? Really? _Tsuna mentally scolded himself.

"_Your _Hibari-san, huh?" Hibari chuckled, "I guess he's just as much yours as you are his."

Tsuna blushed deeper. "I didn't mean it like that..."

"Why not? It's true isn't it?"

"... Yes, but it's embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? But you love him don't you?"

"Y-yes... But it's just... I.. I don't get it. How can you say things like that without even blinking! It's just so-"

"Ten years of practice," Hibari sat down beside Tsuna.

"Practice?"

"With you," Hibari pointed at him. "You've still got a long way to go, herbivore. But, you're not alone. My younger self may be a complete imbecile but you have to give him credit. He did turn out to be _me_ in ten years."

Tsuna blinked at the rather vain statement._  
><em>

"You'll turn out to be quite a young man too," Hibari ruffled Tsuna's hair. "God, I sound old."

Tsuna laughed, "I like this Hibari-san. You're funny, and you express more emotions. Of course I still love _my_ Hibari-san, but I can't wait until he turns out to be like you."

Hibari raised a brow at this, but he brushed it off and looked at his watch. It had been over five minutes already. _Giannini probably made some modifications again. The idiot._

"It's been a really long five minutes," Tsuna observed.

"The bazooka may be malfunctioning. Don't worry, you'll go back eventually." Tsuna nodded and looked around the room for something to do while waiting. He stood up from the bed and looked outside the window. The view was amazing. Paris at night was so beautiful, and it just then occurred to Tsuna that he wasn't in Japan anymore.

"This is amazing!" Tsuna gasped at the sight.

"Did you really take me here for my birthday Hibari-san?" Tsuna had completely forgotten that Hibari had given him permission to call him by his first name, and Hibari was just about to remind him again, but he decided not to. _He'll learn on his own._

"Of course. Why else would we be here?"

"Wow! What did I do to get such a _great_ present?" Tsuna practically glued himself to the glass window as he tried to take in every single detail of what he could see in the darkness.

Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist from behind and nuzzled his face in Tsuna's hair. "You were born."

"W-What?" Tsuna laughed and blushed at the cheesy answer and turned around.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you-mph!" Tsuna's eyes widened when Hibari spun Tsuna around and crashed their lips against each other. Pulling the younger one close, Hibari started to walk backwards toward the bed and laid Tsuna down gently on top of it, not once breaking their kiss.

* * *

><p>"Giannini!" Tsuna yelled in the crowd. The short man had already been tending to the ten year bazooka. "Giannini, fix this immediately!" Tsuna commanded.<p>

"Y-yes, Juudaime. I will try to get it fixed as soon as I can," Giannini sweatdropped at the demanding tone of voice he'd never heard from Tsuna before.

Hibari followed behind Tsuna, ignoring the stares he was getting from everyone that had just figured out their relationship.

"Herbivore..."

"Not now Kyo-Hibari-san, I'm busy," Tsuna said.

"You're not going to accomplish anything by just watching him work, herbivore. It won't make it go any faster," Hibari sighed.

"I know that!" Tsuna frowned.

"Why are you so worked up anyway, am I really that bad in the future?"

"What? No, of course not!" Tsuna was shocked by the question. "It's just..."

"Or is it that you just want to return to your 'Hibari-san'?" Hibari said quietly.

"Are... you... Jealous of your future self?" Tsuna blinked in surprise when Hibari looked away. Tsuna's face softened and he laughed. _He is **definitely** ten years younger than my Kyoya.__  
><em>

Tsuna took a step closer and leaned his face toward the _almost _deeply blushing Hibari Kyoya. _Oh this is a once in a life time experience! I'm pretty sure he hates this, but who knew Kyoya could be so cute! _Tsuna tuned out the rest of the party. He didn't even pay heed to the attention they were both grabbing by their unnatural proximity. Thankfully they were speaking quietly so no one could hear their conversation.

"N-no," Hibari's usually calm exterior faltered when Tsuna's face was merely a few inches from his. That and the fact that he realized that _this _Tsuna had outgrown his childish cuteness and grown to be so much more handsome, and that _this _Tsuna was just about his height,_ Maybe even_, he thought bitterly, _This herbivore is t__aller than me_.

"Oh, I think you are," Tsuna's grin widened. "And honestly, I don't think you're any match for him. Nope, not even close."

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the insult, though it was said endearingly.

"Bet you can't even kiss right," Tsuna continued to tease, knowing that with that crowd, no matter how much Hibari would have liked to prove him wrong, he wouldn't do it.

_Challenge accepted, Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Hibari leaned in to close the gap between their faces.

But before Tsuna could fully register what was happening and move away, and before their lips could connect, there was a loud popping sound and pink clouds obscured Hibari's sight.

"Hibari-san?" the chronologically correct Tsuna asked when the clouds cleared and Hibari's eyes widened and he twitched at Tsuna's flushed and..._disheveled _look.

"Tch. Come with me," Hibari grabbed Tsuna's wrists before he could say anything and before anyone else made a move toward Tsuna, and proceeded to drag him outside.

* * *

><p>"Did <em>he <em>kiss you, herbivore?" Hibari asked.

"W-well... yes," Tsuna twiddled his thumbs. Hibari clenched his fists.

He slammed Tsuna against the wall and kissed him hungrily. Desperately wanting to erase that bastard's marks all over Tsuna. Especially since that 'bastard' was his future self.

"Mmph!" Tsuna gasped in surprise and pain. And when Hibari pulled away, Tsuna clutched onto Hibari's shirt and panted for air.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"Kyoya. Call me Kyoya." Hibari let out a few short pants himself.

Tsuna blinked. "O-okay, Kyoya," and that time the name rolled off of his tongue so much easier, as if he'd always called him by it. And Tsuna smiled.

"I wasn't able to say it to your future self but, Happy Birthday, herbivore," Hibari ruffled Tsuna's hair and touched their foreheads together.

"... That's not fair," Tsuna laughed, "You're called by your real name but I'm still called a 'herbivore'?"

"You will always be a herbivore, herbivore. Even when you turn into your omnivorous ten years older self."

"That doesn't even make any sense," Tsuna laughed more, "But... I guess it doesn't have to. Thank you, Kyoya."

* * *

><p>The ten years older Hibari jumped back when Tsuna disappeared from under him and a puff of pink greeted his vision. He sighed and waited for the clouds to clear completely, but the Tsuna that had appeared from the clouds had other plans. Blindly reaching in the dark pink haze, Tsuna's arms looked for Hibari. Once they caught his shirt Tsuna launched himself forward and attacked Hibari's lips furiously with his own. He managed to knock them down to the floor and he straddled Hibari's hips.<p>

It hadn't been an hour, yet he'd already missed Hibari so much. _God, I'm addicted to this man. _Tsuna thought without remorse.

"Welcome back."

"I'm glad to be back," were both said in between kisses.

"I missed you," Tsuna stopped his actions to look Hibari directly in the face.

"I can tell," Hibari smirked.

"Shut up."

"Was the past me _really_ that bad?"

"You _really_ haven't changed all that much," Tsuna rolled his eyes at the deja vu moment.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"You haven't greeted me yet," Tsuna change the subject, not really knowing where the previous conversation would have led.

"I greeted your past self."

"That doesn't count! And_ your_ past self didn't even greet me," Tsuna playfully pouted and sat up while still straddling him.

"Well, that's _his_ fault isn't?"

"Fix it."

"My, how demanding," Hibari chuckled and shook his head. "Your past self wasn't this _bold_."

"And whose fault do you think that is?" Tsuna poked Hibari's chest.

"I'm assuming mine?" Hibari reached his hand to cup Tsuna's face. Tsuna closed his eyes and leaned into the touch of the calloused palm on his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: <strong>Again, I'm going to address the last spurt of fics, i believe I wrote about five new ones in two weeks. Actually, I finished _this _story in September 26, 2012. But, I decided to post it after I've posted the other fics so it's exactly the 27th fic and the 27th chapter on October 14th because it is Tsuna's birthday! I also edited the chapters up to chapter 21 for this reason. (Yes I thought it all out. LOL) I've also been busy with school, and Uchuujin, and homework, and clubs, and a whole bunch of other things. I do hope that with this last fic for a LOOOOOOONG while, until December or so, will be enough for the time being.


	28. Story 28: Psycho-Pass

**[EDIT] **Edited as of March 16th, 2013. Grammatical Errors corrected. Minor additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note**: Yes, I too have been blinded by the overwhelming 1827 hints that this anime has. Of course, whether that was Amano Akira-san's true intent in designing these two characters is beyond me—frankly I couldn't care less if it wasn't because it doesn't change the fact that I will see it that way _no matter what_. Because I, like many other 1827 shippers, decided that Tsunemori Akane is indeed Fem!Tsuna reincarnation something something, while Kogami Shinya is _obviously _Hibari Kyoya's alter ego.

Hahah, jk. But COME ON, even though this isn't her story, the character designs are so uncannily similar(but there are, no doubt, some changes, like the fact that Akane is a _girl_ and that Kogami talks a hell of a lot more than Hibari does, and seems to have some sort of regard for mankind) and the names. The _names! Tsun_emori? Shin_ya_? Really? Really? ! How can you not see the 1827 references! It just kills me that it's so blatantly obvious that Amano Akira-san ships 1827 but it's not _official. _Yet. :D (Disregarding the fact that Makishima Shogo _really _reminds me of Mukuro, Byakuran, Dino, AND Reborn, whose respective ?x18 pairings I absolutely _despise_) Perhaps this will be one of the few of my favorite shounen-type animes that has a _straight _and _canon _pairing that I actually really really like! (Disregarding the fact that the reason I like it in the first place is because of a _yaoi _and _non-canonical_ pairing—I hate to admit it, but 1827 isn't _really _canon*at least until Amano Akira-san makes it official Nyahahahha*.)

Anyways, in this AU setting, Psycho-pass is a JDrama and Hibari and Tsuna watch together.

* * *

><p>Hibari watched Tsuna sway his hips to a nonexistent rhythm as he stood by the microwave and waited for the popcorn to finish popping. Licking his lips, Hibari's eyes trailed from the slender hips down to Tsuna's slightly rounded bum. Hibari silently thanked the gods who decided to make today an especially hot day, so that Tsuna was wearing shorts that cut off just above his knees. It sounded creepy and perverted, but Hibari liked to see Tsuna's exposed flesh, especially when the slightly toned muscles shifted and rippled with every move he made.<p>

What pulled Hibari out of his reverie was the sound of the microwave dinging. He jumped a little, but immediately regained his composure, making sure that Tsuna did not catch him staring. In a frenzied rush, Tsuna tossed the popcorn into a plastic bowl and practically ran back to the living room where Hibari had been sitting on the couch, pretending to focus on the T.V. while actually watching the other in the corner of his eye.

"Did it start yet?" Tsuna bounced in excitement.

"No," Hibari sighed, "Tell me again why you want me to watch this?"

"Because! It's such a good drama! I know you're not really into dramas and such, but believe me, it's _really _good."

"... This _has_ to be better than the last one you tried to make me watch."

"Oh please, it wasn't even _that _bad!" Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't even understand it."

"That's because it was in _Korean_. They have subtitles for a reason you know."

"Too much work," Hibari stifled a yawn.

"Don't worry, this one is in Japanese so you don't have to read anything," Tsuna shook his head and leaned in closer to Hibari. The theme song started to play and Tsuna almost squealed in glee._  
><em>

"It's starting!"

"... I'm aware," Hibari said, all too bored with it. But then, a face that looked oddly familiar popped up on the screen, then, even more faces that seemed strangely similar appeared. _What the heck is this?_ Hibari raised a brow.

"You know, Kyoya, you look a lot like him," Tsuna's eyes shifted from the T.V. to Hibari's face and back again when the black haired male was shown briefly.

"... You look like the female," Hibari shot back when the brunette girl was shown on screen again.

"Not true!" Tsuna pouted.

"Then I don't look like him either."

"But you two are like, splitting images of each other!" Tsuna pointed at the screen.

"I resent being compared to some _actor _on television, Tsunayoshi."

"You're not being _compared _to, I'm just pointing out the similarities."

"That being the definition of a comparison," Hibari raised a teasing brow.

"You know what I mean," Tsuna rolled his eyes and playfully hit Hibari's chest. "Anyway, shhh! It's starting!"

"...You're the one who started talking first," Hibari sighed and muttered to himself.

The very first scene was set in a gym of some sort, and the very first person that came on screen was a sweaty, panting, half naked, and—Hibari grudgingly admitted—very good looking man.

Tsuna's mouth dropped open and blinked a few times to make sure that he hadn't been hallucinating. When the actor poured water all over him, as if he wasn't already attractive enough, Tsuna's both eyes and mouth widened even more.

"What the hell is this shit?" Hibari cursed.

"T-that... was..." Tsuna blushed.

"Is this some sort of porn—"

"NO! No... that... was fanservice? Anyway, it's really not that kind of show. It's really interesting so please just keep watching it with me," Tsuna pleaded when Hibari made a move to get up and leave.

More than halfway through the show

"... The amount of violence is... nice," Hibari uncharacteristically complimented.

"Right? And she's really pretty too! I love her eyes. She's such a good actress!" Tsuna gushed.

"...Yeah," Hibari agreed without really listening, engrossed in the action.

"Actually every one of the cast members is really good at acting," Tsuna pointed out.

"...Yeah."

"I really like the girl with the long black hair. She hasn't had that much screen time yet, but I really like her character."

"...Yeah."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, sensing that Hibari was ignoring him, _again_.

"...And that guy that plays Kogami Shinya is _really _hot."

"...Yeah."

_He's** definitely** not listening to me_.

"He's so damn sexy that I just want him to _fuck _me endlessly."

"...Yeah. Sure. Me too..." Some words came through to Hibari's brain and thoroughly confused him, _Fuck? _Hibari repeated in his head, _Now? But it's only 11 am._ "Wait what?"

Tsuna hit Hibari upside the head and said, "Oh, so _now _you listen."

"What did you say?"

"I said I want the guy who plays Kogami Shinya to fuck me forever," a smirk then crossed Tsuna's features, "And you gave me permission. Furthermore, you said 'Me too.'"

Hibari paled.

"Maybe we should have a threesome," Tsuna joked.

Hibari glared, but it softened when he paused to think about it. "... Maybe we should."

Tsuna could not believe his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: <strong>I said I wouldn't update unless some sort of miracle happened. Lo and behold, I got an extra hour today because of day light saving's time, and it just so happened that my weekend had been particularly shitty so I decided to let out some steam through fanfiction writing. I intended to write angst today, but I wrote a part of this story beforehand, after I watched the third episode of psycho pass and had my ovaries explode right in the first few seconds of the episode, so I decided to just continue it. FML right now. But, I'm hoping that this week would be better, and, I get a three day weekend the next coming weekend so, YESH! I hope you enjoyed this like I did, I loved the playful banter between them so OOC though, but who cares? It's totally adorable! Good night! (Ugh, I hate the SATs why collegeboard WHY? !)


	29. Story 29: As Fate Would Have It

**[EDIT] **edited as of December 21, 2012. Grammatical errors corrected. minimal additional/deletions to story.

**Author's Note**: For the past three weeks, I've been having a roller coaster of emotions. I swear, the first two weeks of November was down right _awful_. I was really upset at the universe and it prompted me to want to write a very very very angsty fic. But, upon rereading it, I noticed that my writing was incredibly sloppy as a result of my anger, and I found that I didn't like it. I may have calmed down too. So, I scrapped the idea and wrote another fic. It was supposed to be fluffy but I got upset _again _and it turned into a very twisted knife-happy Nana. And when I reread it after I calmed down again, it was good. It was really _really _good. But I didn't want to post it in this fic collection because it didn't fit well with the 1827. Perhaps another time?

So anyway, I scrapped _that _idea and tried to write a different fic. One with more fluff. But, I couldn't stand the fluff and I wanted to write something with _some _angst in it. I got very far in writing that story. It was something like Tsuna breaking up with Hibari and he didn't want to see his face again but he coincidentally meets the two look-a-likes of Hibari and ends up developing separate relationships with them. Though I _did _like the idea, I felt that it was poorly executed so I scrapped _that _idea as well. Again, perhaps it's a fic for another day?

Now, after having written and erased about three or four different fics, I felt ready to start on a new one. Here it goes! Set after the Curse of the Rainbow Arc.

* * *

><p>Funny how fate worked. It denies a very much willing couple its happiness while it grants a reluctant couple eternal love.<p>

_...They were in love with each other. No one could deny that. Even if not **everyone** approved of their love. They loved each other so much, but they knew it wasn't meant to be. It was simply impossible. No matter how much they tried to be together, they knew that people would pull them apart. They knew that in the end, their happily ever after would never happen._

_Such was the story of my first and only love. Sad, I'm aware. I myself don't even know why I'm writing this down. I would never read this again, and even if I did, this would only serve to make me grieve further. This is pointless for me. But **perhaps** in the future this would be useful._

_By writing down all the pain and suffering I've been through because we were forced apart, maybe,** just maybe**, I can make some sort of difference in my successor's life. Whomever that may be._

_If it is you who reads this now, take my advice: No matter what, don't ever let that person go. If you haven't met that person yet, you'll know. How, you may wonder... you'll have to find that out for yourself. But it won't be too difficult. After all, we **did** promise to meet in another life._

Tsuna was confused. Well, he was pretty much always confused. But this time, he was so perplexed that he didn't even know how to begin questioning what he just read. It was _clearly_ Vongola Primo's journal, and it was evidently about a love that did not last. But he didn't know that there even existed such a thing in Primo's life. That a secret forbidden love was broken and that he lived with the burden of it for the rest of his life. Tsuna wasn't _that _incompetent. He could put simple clues together. If the Primo's first and _only _love was a person that he _didn't _end up with, that would have to mean that Tsuna's great-great-great-however many times great-grandmother wasn't that person.

_So then_, _who was it? _Tsuna stared perplexedly at the leather bound journal that was falling apart at the seam. _And what did he mean by finding out for myself? _In his deep trance, he failed to avoid the kick that was aimed at his head by none other than his sadistic tutor.

"Ouch!" he yelped, "Reborn! What was that for?"

"Dinner's ready, Dame-Tsuna," the infant smirked.

"A-alright, tell Mom I'll be down there soon," Tsuna rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you even doing up here?" Reborn gestured at the dusty surroundings that was the attic of the Sawada residence.

"I was bringing some of my old stuff up here to store them and I saw this on the ground. I picked it up and I started to read it. I guess I was too absorbed in it to notice the time," Tsuna explained.

"Tch. Whatever, just come down, Maman won't start dinner without you," with that, the infant left Tsuna and went down stairs.

"Sheesh, you'd think that after saving his life he'd be less spartan," Tsuna muttered under his breath. _Well, forget that... _Tsuna reverted his attention back to the black journal. How he knew it was Primo's journal was because of the Vongola insignia and the dates. There was no way that it could be anyone else's. _Argh! So he was unhappy with his marriage? But he still managed to have descendants? _

_This is so confusing? I still don't get what he means by finding out for myself! Finding **what **__out for myself? Who** my** forbidden lover is? _Tsuna stared so hard at the paper that he was sure it would spontaneously combust just from the heat of his gaze.

_But that doesn't make any sense? I'm not the reincarnation of Primo or something... right? I mean, how can I find that out for sure? There_'_s no way I can find that out for sure! _Tsuna almost yelled out loud in frustration. Then in the midst of his fury, he stopped. _Wait, why am I even worrying about this? _he asked himself.

_If I'm not sure I'm his reincarnation, then that means that I don't really have to think about this, right? _Tsuna tilted his head to the side. Lightbulb! _Yeah, that's right! I **don't**_ _have to think about this._ Tsuna started to laugh at himself for being so silly.

_This happened a long long time ago, I shouldn't have to worry about it. _Tsuna shook his head, closed the journal and carefully climbed down the ladder.

* * *

><p>Much to Tsuna's dismay, the thought stayed with him for a few days. He'd been so bothered by the fact that he was bothered by it that at night, while lying down on his bed, trying to fall asleep, all he could think about was why he was so bothered by it in the first place. <em>I shouldn't be thinking about this! It's none of my business and yet... I can't stop thinking about it!<em>

"Ugh," Tsuna grunted as he turned on his back to face the ceiling. "This is so confusing. If only Primo would explain this all."

Soon, Tsuna fell asleep...

_"H-huh? What is this place?" Tsuna looked around at the white-washed room. It was so dazzlingly bright that he had to cover his eyes so that they wouldn't hurt. _

_"Tsunayoshi," a familiar voice came from behind. Tsuna quickly turned around to face him._

_"P-primo?" Tsuna looked up at the taller and blond version of him._

_"How have you been?" the older man smiled gently._

_"... Good?"_

_"That's good. I see that you've read my journal."_

_"Ah, yes. But I'm kind of confused... First of all, how did your journal end up there, of all places?" Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise when out of nowhere, white furniture appeared complete with a white tea set.  
><em>

_"Sit," Giotto gestured toward the white lounge chair, "That journal is supposed to be passed down from generation to generation. I'm assuming it was passed down to your father, but him being the reckless man that he is, he probably forgot all about it. Luckily, Nana didn't throw it away and you found it." Giotto handed him a cup of tea._

_"That journal... it's filled with accounts about you and the person that you love, but never once had you mentioned their name. You always referred to them as 'that person.' Wh-who was it?" Tsuna turned the cup around in his hands slowly, waiting for it to cool down._

_"You'll know soon," Giotto smiled before sipping at his tea._

_"The purpose of the journal is to tell your successors not to let go of their one true love, is that right?" _

_"Yes."_

_"You said something about 'another life'..." _

_"I did. Because we promised each other to meet in another life. A life in which we were reincarnated."_

_"Is that... **my **life?" Tsuna's hands stopped turning the cup around._

_"Yes."_

_"But... So... Who? Who am I... destined to fall in love with?" Tsuna found that he didn't like that word 'destined.' It made it seem as though he had no choice in it._

_"I don't want to say, Tsunayoshi, because if I did, you might end up resenting him for it," Giotto placed his cup down._

_"Him? A guy? I'm destined to fall in love with a guy?"_

_"Ah, it seems that I've given you too much of a clue already. I don't want you to think of it as preordained, Tsunayoshi. It shouldn't be **inescapable. **The reason why you would love each other shouldn't be because you're forced into it. I want you to fall in love with him for yourself, that's why I said for you to find it out by yourself... Perhaps I've said too much. Wake up Tsunayoshi, it's morning already."_

_"W-wait! Primo!"_

"Primo!" When Tsuna woke up, he found himself sitting upright with his arm stretched out in front of him as if he were reaching for something. "... That just made things even _more _complicated!"

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the school, Tsuna met with Gokudera and Yamamoto and couldn't help but stare at them for a while. <em>If it truly is a guy that I'm supposed to be in love with, then it has to be someone I know already, right? Or maybe, we haven't met yet. But... if we already did, then who among the people that I've met could it be?<em>

"Are you alright Tsuna?"

"Ah," Tsuna was snapped out of his gaze, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Juudaime? I can take you to the infirmary if you'd like."

"No, it's alright Gokudera-kun. Just thinking about something," Tsuna smiled at them for reassurance.

"If you say so," Yamamoto caught a glimpse of Hibari from the corner of his eye and grinned.

"Yo! Hibari!"

"You have two minutes before the bell rings herbivores. If you insist on having your idle conversation, I suggest you do it on school campus so that you're not tardy. That is, unless you want to be tardy. I do enjoy my morning dose of herbivores to bite to death."

"S-sorry Hibari-san! We'll be going now," Tsuna pushed Gokudera and Yamamoto past the gate and prepared to run for his life.

"Oi! Bastard! How dare you speak to Juudaime with that disrespectful and condescending tone!" Gokudera fumed. "You better show more respect for your boss!"

"Boss? I don't recall ever being subordinate to someone as weak and herbivorous as him," Hibari raised a brow.

"Maa maa, let's all be nice and just go to class alright?" Yamamoto tried to calm things down.

"Yamamoto-kun's right. We really should get going Gokudera-kun."

"Ah, but Juudaime, this bastard is defying your grace," Gokudera pointed a finger toward Hibari.

"Honestly Gokudera-kun, I don't mind. Sorry for the trouble Hibari-san, we'll get out of your way now." Tsuna continued to push Gokudera toward the main building of their school.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san is really scary," Tsuna said.<p>

"He's so energetic, ready to fight so early in the morning," Yamamoto laughed.

"I think he's annoying," Gokudera frowned.

"... But we really have to thank Hibari-san for a lot of things. He's been very helpful to us. And I guess in his own way he's been kind."

"Don't defend him Juudaime! He's been nothing but cold, cruel, and uncaring about the Vongola family! I don't even know why he kept the ring in the first place! It's not like he _has _to right? He can't possibly be the _only _one suited to become your Cloud guardian! I mean, _I_ would have liked to be the Cloud guardian; it has been said that Vongola bosses have always trusted their Cloud guardians the most."

Tsuna tensed. "Y-yeah..." _The Primo and his Cloud guardian? Really? But... that's... No. It can't be. I'll have to ask Primo about this._

"Gokudera, you can't be the Cloud guardian, you're too emotional to be the aloof drifting cloud," Yamamoto ruffled the shorter one's hair.

"Who says? !" Gokudera barked.

"See, you're so quick to get angry. That's why you're the Storm guardian," Yamamoto smiled gently.

"I... I suppose."

"And that's why I'm the Rain guardian, I calm people down."

"Not always baseball-idiot. You're infuriating most of the time."

"Only to you Gokkun, only to you."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by that name?"

"Jaa, how about Goku-chan?"

"_Hell _no!"

"'Dera?"

"No!"

"Gokucchi?"

"Argh! Just stop it already with the nicknames!"

Tsuna had to sweatdrop at the blatant flirting that went on between his two guardians. He shook his head and looked out the window to watch the sky. _Clouds huh?... But it really can't be Hibari-san. It's just... I can't see it! Me and him together? I can barely even see myself with another man let alone him, the king of anti-social-ness himself!_

He sighed and decided to, for once, pay attention in class. _Maybe this will help me get my mind off of the topic for now._

* * *

><p>Lunch. Tsuna didn't know when he fell asleep, but by the time he woke up, the bell had already rang for lunch. Gokudera and Yamamoto were standing by his desk, debating on who should wake Tsuna up, but his eyes fluttered open before they decided.<p>

"Ah! Ohayou Juudaime!"

"It's not morning anymore though," Yamamoto said with a silly grin.

"O-ohayou," Tsuna rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "How long was I out for?"

"Hard to say, half way through the English lecture I kinda clonked out myself," Yamamoto laughed sheepishly.

"Idiot," Gokudera muttered, "It's alright Juudaime, you can copy my notes later."

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

"You are aware that plagiarizing is against school rules, not to mention falling asleep in the middle of a lecture is a disgrace to the Namimori Middle School name," Hibari's ominous presence came seeping out of his core. The room suddenly became very cold and quiet.

"What are you doing here, bastard?" Gokudera glared.

"I was looking for the small animal over there because the infant told me to do so. When I heard of your endeavor to break the school code, I couldn't just stand by and listen to your plotting."

"Plotting? He's just going to copy my notes because he missed the lecture!"

"And if he hadn't misbehaved and stayed _awake _for the lecture in the first place, he wouldn't have had to copy your notes."

"A-ano..."

"Come with me Sawada Tsunayoshi, we're going to have a talk in my office," Hibari grabbed Tsuna roughly by the arm and proceeded to drag him out of the classroom. No one dared interfere with the wishes of Hibari Kyoya.

"Oi! Bastard get back here! Don't you _dare _hurt Juudaime! I swear I will sneak into your house, stick a dynamite up your—"

"Maa maa, Goku-chan, I'm sure Tsuna will be fine. No need to threaten him with your dynamite!"

"Again with the nicknames you baseball-idiot!" Gokudera growled.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat on the black leather couch with his hands balled into fists on top of his knees.<p>

"H-Hibari-san, are you going to punish me?" Tsuna was afraid to hear the answer.

"... No. I just used it as an excuse to bring you here and talk to you in private."

"In... private? What for?"

"As I said earlier, the baby told me to look for you. But he wasn't specific, he just said we needed to talk."

"That Reborn!" Tsuna muttered under his breath.

"So, is there anything you wanted?" Hibari asked.

"M-me?"

"Yes."

"No. Not really. I mean, I don't know why Reborn told you that," Tsuna genuinely had no clue but then he realized that Reborn saw him looking at the journal. _No.. . he can't have reached the same conclusion as I did after reading the journal. I'm not even sure if I'm right! I mean, I might be completely wrong! _

"That infant," Hibari sighed, "I wonder what he's planning."

"Hibari-san, I'm sorry to have caused you inconvenience, but I'm not entirely sure why Reborn... well, no that's a lie. I mean, I have a theory, but.. well, it's kind of far-fetched and... I'm sorry. Forgive me for rambling. I'm going to excuse myself now." Tsuna stood up and bowed.

"Wait. The infant mentioned something about fate. I'm not sure how to interpret that. Perhaps _you _know more about it than I do."

Tsuna blushed at the word 'fate'. _Really? Why me? _"A-ah, well. I have my suspicions."

"Talk."

"E-erm, but—"

"I don't want to have to _make _you, herbivore."

"R-right. Sorry. Well... I guess it all started when I read the journal of the Vongola Primo. It wasn't a daily account of his life, but it focused on him and his... lover."

Hibari's brows raised at this. "Why am _I _a part of this then?"

"Uhm, well, the journal was talking about how they were forced to separate and that that person was the only one Primo had ever loved. And that they promised to meet again in another life..." Tsuna trailed off. Hibari, ever the sharp-minded listener, narrowed his eyes when he was beginning to see where this was going.

"I spoke to Primo last night... Ah, but it was more like a dream. I don't really know how to describe it but—"

"I know what you're talking about. The first Cloud guardian had appeared in my dreams before. Anyway, continue," Hibari placed his chin on his laced fingers, his elbows propped on top of his desk.

"He said that when I meet _him_ I will know. And he said that I had to find out for myself who _he _was. The reincarnated version of his lover, that is. The problem is, I don't know who Primo's lover was. And Reborn can't possibly know either. The journal was too vague, never once had it hinted that his lover was male," _let alone his Cloud guardian, _Tsuna finished in his head.

Hibari pinched the bridge of his nose, "That damned infant. How dare he insinuate that _I _would be the reincarnation of the Vongola Primo's lover!" He pulled out his tonfas, "He must have a death wish."

Sensing danger, Tsuna raised his hands up to stop Hibari, "Hibari-san! Please calm down, I'm not even sure that that's the reason why Reborn told you to look for me. I don't even know if he even read the journal."

"So then... it was just _your_ speculation?" Hibari turned to glare down at Tsuna, "That means that _you _think that I'm reincarnation?"

"N-no!" Tsuna shook his head furiously, realizing that the threat was now directed at him, "No! It's just... Gokudera-kun said that Vongola bosses tend to trust their Cloud guardians a lot more than the other guardians and so I just assumed... that... A-anyway! I didn't mean to imply that, really Hibari-san! There aren't enough hints to jump to conclusions, I was just saying what I thought since you told me to."

Hibari lowered his tonfas and hid them somewhere in his gakuran. "...Very well. You may leave."

"O-okay." Tsuna scurried away and Hibari closed his eyes and let out a short huff.

* * *

><p>"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled when he got home.<p>

"Okaeri, Tsuna," Reborn smirked. "How was your day?"

"Why did you ask for Hibari-san to look for me? And why did you say something about fate to him? Ugh, I almost got killed!"

"It's your fault for jumping to conclusions, baka-Tsuna. I just told him to look for you because I said that it was fated for you two to meet."

"Why would you say something as vague as that to Hibari-san?"

"Because I read the journal, I've heard the rumors. I've been associated with the Vongola family for longer than you have and according to my sources, there's a rumor every generation that the Vongola boss and their respective Cloud guardian have had some sort of affair."

"You're lying!" Tsuna glared.

"It's true."

"Even Nono?" Tsuna looked horrified at the thought of Vongola Nono with his Cloud guardian. He visibly shuddered

"They're just _rumors _baka-Tsuna. I didn't say that they actually _had_ affairs," Reborn rolled his eyes.

"But, but that's," Tsuna began to stutter. He took a deep breath to collect himself, "So what, now you want a rumor to start with this generation too?"

"Not necessarily. I was just intrigued by the journal and the rumor. I was curious so I decided to force you two to interact with each other in a non-fighting setting so I can observe."

"Sadistic child! I was almost _murdered! _Do you know how scary it is to be alone with him?" Tsuna yelled.

"You exaggerate too much. He didn't even hit you."

"But he could have! Ugh. Whatever, anyway, I don't really know what to make of this!"

"By 'this', you mean—"

"What else could I mean? The journal _obviously_. If I'm supposed to fall in love with someone, and apparently it's a guy, I have no idea who it is! I don't even know why I _have _to fall in love with the incarnation of Primo's lover anyway!"

"You seem to be missing the point, dame-Tsuna." Reborn sighed.

"What?"

"You don't _have _to fall in love, you _will _fall in love. It's inevitable. And don't make an excuse that you're not the reincarnation of Primo because you are. You look exactly like him, and your guardians look exactly like his guardians as well. If I'm not mistaken, I would say you're all reincarnations of the first generation of Vongola."

"But I don't want to fall in love with another man!"

"It can't be helped."

"And... I don't want my love to be something that I have no control of! It's depressing! I want to be able to fall in love with that person because I genuinely like them! Not because of some pre-destined fate decided by my ancestor! I want to fall in love on my own terms!"

"... Didn't know you were such a romantic," Reborn smirked. Tsuna blushed.

"S-shut up! Right now I like Kyoko-chan, but since she's clearly not a male, she can't be the person I'm preordained to love. And that makes me sad!"

"Well, this isn't going as well as I'd hoped," the familiar voice came again after a blast of orange flames appeared in the middle of Tsuna's room.

"P-Primo!"

"I'm going to leave you two alone," Reborn exited the room and closed the door behind him.

"Tsunayoshi," Giotto began, "I'm sorry that you feel this way. But you have to understand that I didn't mean for it to be like this. I thought that you'd have fallen for him on your own by now, but... I guess not. I don't want to force you if you really don't love him, but you haven't even tried."

"But I don't even know who this guy is supposed to be! You won't tell me!"

"That's because I thought that you would start liking him by yourself. Like I said, I wanted your love for him to be genuine, like mine was. And if I told you who he is... then..."

"It's not Hibari-san, right?" Tsuna clenched his fists.

"..." Giotto didn't answer.

"... Then I swear to you, I will _never _fall in love with him! I will choose for myself who I want to be with. I don't care about your stupid promise with each other! I control my own fate, my own destiny, my own heart!"

"If you say so. I'm sorry then, Tsunayoshi, for making things complicated." Giotto disappeared behind a veil of orange flames.

* * *

><p>Days passed and soon days turned to weeks and weeks to months. Tsuna had been avoiding Hibari at all costs, afraid that any contact with him will spark something in him. He didn't want to believe in the fate crap but he didn't want to risk it either.<p>

But the more he tried to avoid Hibari, the more he thought about the prefect. The more he became conscious of the other's presence whenever they happened to pass each other by. Or when their eyes would meet at random occasions, Tsuna was _painfully _aware of the other. Gokudera and Yamamoto were starting to get suspicious. Well, it was mostly Yamamoto. Gokudera couldn't have cared any less.

"You've really been avoiding Hibari ever since that day he forced you to go to his office."

Tsuna's grip on his chopsticks tightened before he loosened them and looked at Yamamoto with a pseudo innocent expression, "Have I? I don't really see him much in the first place. I didn't notice I was avoiding him."

Yamamoto's ever present smile faltered a bit. Now Yamamoto was sure Tsuna was evading the topic of Hibari.

"Who cares if he's ignoring the stupid bird bastard? He doesn't deserve Juudaime's attention anyway."

"He's not really a bad guy. He's just difficult. Kind of like Goku-chan!"

"Oi! Stop calling me that! You're gross."

"How mean," Yamamoto playfully pouted.

"Besides," Gokudera ignored the taller one, "It doesn't matter if he's not a bad guy or not. If Juudaime doesn't want to talk to him, then he doesn't want to talk to him. That's final."

"... Did he do something to you Tsuna?"

"Now _that's _a different story," Gokudera turned to Tsuna, "If he did anything to you Juudaime, I swear I will blow him to bits for you."

"N-no. That's not necessary Gokudera-kun. Hibari-san didn't do anything. I don't know what you guys are talking about. I'm not ignoring Hibari-san. I'm just not paying attention to him, not that I ever did."

"You're lying Tsuna," Yamamoto couldn't keep the happy-go-lucky act going anymore. He knew something was wrong and Tsuna wasn't telling them.

"No really, I'm not lying."

"I know you're lying. I may not look it but I'm pretty perceptive you know. I've seen the way you react when he's in the halls, or when we pass by him in the morning. Or when your eyes accidentally meet. Or when someone mentions his name. You always tense up and act as though you want to leave the room as quickly as possible or avoid the topic as best as you can. Like what you're doing now."

"Y-Yamamoto," Gokudera's eyes looked at Yamamoto in concern.

"As your friend and guardian, I'd like to know what's wrong. Maybe we can help?"

Tsuna saw that there was no escape. He knew that he had to explain it to them. And so he did. By the time he was done, Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other worriedly before turning back to Tsuna.

"J-juudaime," Gokudera said softly, "I didn't know that something like that had been bothering you."

"It's not that big of a deal Gokudera-kun. I mean, the solution is pretty simple, I'll just not be alone with Hibari-san just in case that fate thing is real and it would make me fall in love with him."

"... Tsuna," Yamamoto sighed, "I really hate disagreeing with you, but... maybe you're looking at this the wrong way?"

"... I hate agreeing with the baseball-idiot but, he may be right Juudaime."

"What are you guys saying?"

"We're saying that maybe it isn't such a bad thing to let fate work out its course," Gokudera explained.

"..." Tsuna glared at them half-heartedly, "I'd like to be in control of my own life, Gokudera-kun."

"That's understandable Juudaime, anyone would. But... if this really is preordained then that means it's inevitable, right?"

"That's exactly why I don't want to fall in love with him. Because if I _do _it won't be because I truly love him. It would be because of the stupid destiny."

"You don't know that Tsuna."

"He's right Juudaime, you won't know until you try."

* * *

><p>It was raining by the time school ended. Tsuna went home that day in a trance, his umbrella threatening to slip from his grasp. He kept on thinking about his friends' advice and about Hibari that he failed to see an upcoming car while he crossed the street. Like a deer in head lights he was frozen in place, the umbrella falling to the ground when his lose grip on it slackened. He closed his eyes and willed his legs to move but when they wouldn't, he braced himself for impact.<p>

He didn't expect to be swept up by someone and be carried across the street.

"Idiot," his savior muttered under his breath. Tsuna opened his eyes only to be greeted by the image of the black haired prefect he'd spent months avoiding.

"Why didn't you move?" The older teen scolded. "You could have gotten hurt. Or worse, you could have _died_."

"... Why would Hibari-san care anyway, you're always threatening people to be bitten to death by you. What difference would it make if it was a car that killed me?" Tsuna glared at him. Of course Tsuna didn't mean a word he said. He was just upset, and he directed his anger at Hibari. Because it was partly his fault anyway why Tsuna's life had been so complicated.

"Idiot!" Hibari did yet another unexpected action—he hugged Tsuna. "You can't die as easily as that. I won't allow it." Hibari cradled the back of Tsuna's head with his hand and wrapped his arm around Tsuna's torso.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna could feel his heart beating fast. It took him a while to figure out that not only was his heart beating fast, but Hibari's as well. Tsuna didn't know what was happening except for the fact that at that moment, despite his head saying "No!" his body was acting on its own. And he didn't let go of Hibari.

* * *

><p>It was Tsuna's first time at Hibari's house. The very Japanese home was huge but empty. Tsuna could tell that Hibari's parents, whether they were alive or not he didn't know, they weren't there. There wasn't anyone else. Tsuna wondered if Hibari ever felt lonely in this ridiculously huge estate.<p>

"Hibari-san..."

"Shut up. Don't speak to me," Hibari tossed him a towel and a shirt and sweat pants. "Get out of your wet clothes. You'll catch a cold."

Tsuna stared at the garments in his hands for a few seconds before registering what Hibari ordered for him to do. Obediently, he stripped and put on the dry and rather large clothes.

"I'll have these washed right away and I'll give them back to you."

"Didn't I tell you not to speak to me?" Hibari glared as he himself stripped out of his wet clothes and put on a similar outfit.

"...Thanks for saving me Hibari-san."

Hibari sighed and turned around to face the younger one. "You're a troublesome little creature aren't you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi... such an interesting animal. Sometimes you're strong, sometimes you're weak. Sometimes you're as easy to read as an open book, sometimes you're unpredictable. Tell me, herbivore, why have you been avoiding me?"

"I-I... wasn't..."

"You weren't?" Hibari took a step toward Tsuna and the smaller boy took a step back. They continued this until the back of Tsuna's legs hit the edge of what Tsuna assumed to be Hibari's bed.

"N-nope."

"So then you're implying that I was only imagining the times you would look away whenever our eyes met, or the times you would hurry away from a place you just got to when you see me there, or the times when, if you had to stay put, you would pretend I wasn't in the same place so you can remain there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Hibari-san."

"Tch. Herbivore, drop the act. I _know_," Hibari fisted the front of the shirt he lent to Tsuna and brought their faces so close that they were only inches apart.

"... Know what?"

"Stop acting stupid Sawada Tsunayoshi! The first Cloud guardian explained everything to me."

"So?"

"So? So what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know, ignore it?" Tsuna felt gutsy enough to use sarcasm with Hibari.

"Evidently that doesn't work," Hibari gritted through his teeth.

"It was working just fine until you decided to show up!"

"I saved your life, herbivore," Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"... Thank you, but—"

"But nothing. Ignoring each other won't work. I'm not sure about you but no matter how hard I try to not think about you I _can't _not do it. I think about you everyday now. Day and night. You can't say that you're not the same, right?"

"..."

"And what happened earlier, you can't deny that you didn't feel it either."

Tsuna bit his lip in aggravation. "Alright! I'll admit it! I can't stop thinking about Hibari-san either! I can't sleep because of you, you know that? I can't rest easy at school because I'm afraid I'll see you there, but a part of me wants to see you so badly! When we hugged earlier, I didn't want to let you go! My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to explode! But... I didn't dislike it."

"...Why don't we try it?"

"Try it?"

"Going out."

"But..."

"We've nothing to lose herbivore. If it doesn't work out in the end the only thing we'd have lost is time."

"... I... O-okay."

* * *

><p>Tsuna thought that the experimental relationship with Hibari would amount to nothing. He thought that he would probably feel <em>something <em>because of Giotto and Alaude but ever since the first time it happened, it hasn't happened again. The uncontrollable almost out-of-body urge to hold and be held by Hibari has yet to happen again. _But__, _the blushes and the rising heart rates were undeniable.

Slowly, Tsuna was falling in love with him. He also noted that Hibari has shown expressions that Tsuna didn't think the prefect was capable of. It only made him like Hibari even more. He realized that he liked being the only one to see those expressions. He wasn't afraid of being alone with Hibari anymore. Rather he enjoyed those times. Very very much.

They haven't done anything past kissing each other on the cheek and the extent of their 'dates' only went as far as going to Hibari's house to watch a movie and then afterward Hibari walking Tsuna back to his house.

Their development was slow. Annoyingly slow. The only three other people that knew about their relationship were growing impatient. Reborn tried to give Tsuna hints, but being the dense and innocent boy that he was, he had no idea what the infant meant by "Putting out and giving himself to Hibari." Well, Tsuna couldn't have been _that _innocent. He may have had an idea about what Reborn meant because he blushed a very deep deep red and said, "I don't know what you mean by that!"

Reborn gave up on Tsuna and gave Hibari the clues instead. The prefect twitched at the sight of a small square packet on his desk with a note from Reborn saying: "Just do it already, here I'll even give you this if you're too embarrassed to buy one for yourself."

Who in their right mind would sell a condom to an child anyway? Then again, Reborn was no ordinary baby.

Gokudera would ask Tsuna if the bastard did anything too hasty. And Tsuna would sweat drop and have to assure the silver haired bomber that nothing of that sort had ever happened.

Yamamoto would ask if they've gone past first base yet and Tsuna would tilt his head to the side and pretend not to know what first base meant. "You mean like baseball?"

Yamamoto's grin would slide a bit and he'd go "Ahahah! Nevermind!"

* * *

><p>"Today was really fun," Tsuna dared not look at the prefect lest his face erupt into a dozen shades of red and embarrass him. It was already too much for his heart that they were holding hands. It was really strange, just about last month, Tsuna was hell bent on avoiding Hibari, but now they were walking alone with their fingers intertwined while the sun set behind them. Exactly like a romantic movie.<p>

"Ah." Hibari agreed quietly, trying not to look at Tsuna either.

"Th-thanks for walking me home, Hibari-san," Tsuna said when they reached his house.

"No problem," Hibari put his hand in his pocket and looked at anything but the smaller boy. Tsuna fidgeted for a bit before leaning up to kiss Hibari's cheek. By chance, Hibari turned his face and their lips met instead. Eyes flew wide open. Tsuna wanted to pull away but he found himself incapable of doing so. Their lips were pressed tight and neither one of them dared to move. It was awkward but it was pleasant at the same time.

Soon Tsuna found his eyes closing and Hibari followed suit. When the invisible force that held them together went away, Hibari was the first to pull away.

"That was the first time that happened in a while," Hibari noted.

"... Yeah. That weird feeling again, like that first time we hugged."

Hibari scratched the back of his neck and coughed to hide his shyness, but it did nothing for his cause, "I... liked that."

"Me too..." Tsuna twiddled his thumbs.

"Can... can I do it again?" _How weird is it to hear the Hibari-san ask for permission _Tsuna thought before he realized that Hibari just asked to kiss him again.

"... Y-yes," Tsuna nodded. Hibari leaned forward and used his hands to keep Tsuna's face in place. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he touched his lips against Tsuna's experimentally and pulled back a bit. Tsuna, feeling bold, moved his face forward and pressed their lips tighter together.

Because they were so inexperienced, their mouths stayed closed the entire time. When they pulled away, they could barely even say a word to the other.

"A-ah, well, uhm, good-bye, Hibari-san," Tsuna walked toward his front door.

"Ah, see, see you tomorrow," Hibari put his hand over his mouth to hide his blush.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Tsuna ran up to his room and closed the door behind him. He quickly flopped down onto his bed and screamed into a pillow. Giddy. So very giddy. There were butterflies in his stomach. The same butterflies he'd felt with Kyoko-chan but amplified times a million. His heart was beating hard against his rib cage and when he turned on his back to face up, he hugged the pillow close and grinned so wide that he thought his face with cut in half.<p>

"Had a good day?" a burst of orange flames. Tsuna sat up in shock and yelled.

"P-Primo? !"

The older man chuckled, "How are you, Tsunayoshi?"

"I, ah, well," Tsuna remembered the last conversation that they had. He remembered yelling at his ancestor and swearing never to fall in love with Hibari. _And look at what happened_.

"I'm sorry for what I said the last time."

"Don't be. I understood where you were coming from."

"No, I really should be sorry Giotto-san," Tsuna stood up and bowed in apology. "I've got to thinking about it recently. It feels... _amazing_ to be in love. And imagining losing this feeling, or having it be forced away is... the thought itself is painful. It must have been so hurtful."

"It... was alright."

"It can't have been! I... I swear to you Giotto-san. No matter what happens, I will never let Hibari-san go. I will make sure we'll stay together, just like you and Alaude-san promised each other."

Giotto smiled and placed his hand on top of Tsuna's head, "Thank you, Tsunayoshi."

It was indeed strange how fate worked in such a round-about way. Two people were deprived of happiness only to be reunited hundreds of years later in the form two _different _people that found a happiness of their own.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2<strong>: Not edited! Don't hate me, I didn't update Uchuujin TT_TT Sorry. I was procrastinating so badly. I had one week break for Thanksgiving and... well, sadly tomorrow I have to go back to school. I'll _try _to edit this tomorrow. You may be wondering why I don't just edit this before I post it, but... I just wanted to post something so that I'd get reviews. I feel like such a whore for reviews but really, reviews feed my_ soul_! So review please PLEASE? ! ?

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

**Author's Note: **Oh my god. Don't you hate it when life catches up with you and reminds you, oh, you're not a kid anymore, you have responsibilities now. And yadda yadda yadda. Gosh. I hate it. I wish I can just stay at home, be a bum, not have to achieve anything, and STILL be rich. Alas, such is the fate of people not pretty enough to be celebrities. JK. I'm so freaking tried of school. I just want to go to sleep. Everyday, when I wake up in the morning, that's the only thing I look forward to -sleep. That's kinda sad. (I don't get enough sleep. -_-)

* * *

><p>"Yo! Hibari," came a familiar infant's voice.<p>

"Infant," Hibari looked up from his stack of papers, "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I could say the same to you, don't you ever go home and sleep?" Reborn jumped up on Hibari's desk.

"... Yes. But that's none of your concern. I have to finish these papers up by today. What do you want?" He looked back down to his papers again.

"You should talk to Tsuna today. I think it's about time that you guys talked in a setting that isn't particularly violent."

Hibari's pen paused mid-stroke, "Hn...? Does the herbivore want something?"

"Just talk to him. It's fate for you to meet after all."

"What are you talking about—" Reborn was gone. Hibari sighed and put his pen down. _How troublesome_. _Now I have to look for the herbivore._

* * *

><p><em>How dare that herbivore and that infant imply that I am... Tch. No use getting worked up. It's probably a joke anyway. Still, I will find a way to get my revenge. The herbivore and the infant are now on the top of my list of people to be bitten to death. <em>Hibari shook his head and plopped himself down on his desk chair. He figured he might as well do some work instead of going outside where he could possibly kill anyone that dared to cross the path of a very pissed off Hibari Kyoya.

When a burst of purple flames appeared in the middle of his office, it took all the control Hibari had not to lash out and have a huge fit of rage. Thankfully, Hibari had since learned from Fon, in the few weeks that they spent together, not to let anger get the best of him.

"You... Who are you, again?" Hibari raised a brow at the sight of the blonde haired, taller mirror image of himself.

"... Alaude. Your predecessor."

"Don't tell me this is about the damn ring again. Like I said, I refuse to be subordinate to _anyone_."

"This isn't about the Vongola rings. Or the Vongola famiglia," the blonde explained.

"Then for what purpose are you disrupting my peace?" _Not that I'm feeling particularly _peaceful, _seeing as I'd very much like to physically hurt a living being at the moment,_ Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"Have you always been this... irritable?"

"It's a trait I am born with, I cannot help but be irritated. It's also normal to be irritated about things I dislike, that being talking to strangers who _won't state their business_."

Alaude smirked, only serving to irk Hibari further. "Impatience will get you nowhere."

"I do not take advice from people. But thanks for the meaningless offer."

"It wasn't an advice, it's a fact. You should learn to distinguish those. It may help you in the future."

Hibari did not respond.

"_That_, was an advice," said the older man.

"If you have no business with me, I kindly ask you to remove yourself from my presence. I'm not in a very good mood at the moment."

"Though I would very much like to, I cannot. I am bound by oath to talk to you because apparently, our plan had been taking too long and the other party seems to not want to cooperate. That, and _my _party doesn't seem to know anything at all."

"By _your _party, I hope you don't mean me," Hibari leaned back against his desk chair, attempting to stare down the transparent man that was at least five inches taller than him.

"Unfortunately, yes. I _do _mean _you_."

"... And? What do I not know?" Hibari raised a brow.

"Everything."

Hibari frowned. "That's terribly specific of you."

"I apologize. But I'm not exactly certain how to explain it in terms that you'd understand, much less agree to."

"I don't follow..."

"Why don't I just show you?"

"What are you going on about?—"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Where in the fuck is this?<strong> __Hibari looked around him and saw that what was once his office in Namimori was then a European style mansion decked with flowers, tables, decorations, and—to Hibari's great distaste—people. Crowds of people. Hibari had to stop himself from twitching._

_"Why did you bring me here?" He asked Alaude._

_"To explain to you better than words can."_

_"Explain what?" Hibari was growing frustrated by his own inability to do anything to stop the hallucination. Or dream. Or whatever it was._

_"Just watch."_

_A man that looked oddly like Sawada Tsunayoshi stood in the middle of the room, clad in a white tuxedo and a smile that can easily dazzle anyone. Next to him was a woman in a white gown. She was beautiful, Hibari had to admit, and she somewhat reminded him of female herbivore Sasagawa Kyoko. They were both all smiles, and the crowd around them—again, to Hibari's displeasure—would not stop talking. Hibari's irritation went up a violent notch._

_When another Alaude entered the scene, Hibari looked at the Alaude that was beside him, and he just gestured at Hibari to continue watching. When the other Alaude and the man that looked like Sawada Tsunayoshi had their eyes meet, a flash of sadness was suddenly evident in both of their eyes. Odd. It was brief. Very brief. On the expressions of both men. But it existed nonetheless._

_The only question was, Why? Why was this relevant?_

_The scene then changed. Hibari noted that there had been no ring on the left ring finger of the man that looked like Sawada Tsunayoshi. Was this perhaps before the wedding? It seemed like it was night, because it was dark in the room._

_The other Alaude stood by the door way, watching the man that looked like Sawada Tsunayoshi work from his desk._

_"What's happening here?"  
><em>

_"Shh. Watch."_

_"How cruel," the blonde at the desk smiled sadly, "That you refuse to attend my wedding."_

_"I'm cruel?" the other Alaude laughed bitterly._

_"... No. You're not cruel." he put his pen down and sighed. "This world is cruel."_

_"... I'm going back to Paris next week."_

_"... Alaude, we discussed this already. Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean that you're not my Cloud guardian anymore."_

_"I told you, Giotto, just because I'm moving out of the mansion doesn't mean that I'll stop working for you."_

_"... Don't go," the blonde, who Hibari learned was named Giotto, suddenly sounded much weaker._

_"And I'm the cruel one?" the other Alaude walked in and locked the door behind him._

_"I don't want you to leave..."_

_"Even though I'll suffer every time I see you with her?"_

_"Alaude," Giotto stood from his chair, __"I love—"_

_"Shh. I know," the other Alaude walked toward Giotto until he was standing right in front of him._

_"Then you should know that I don't have feelings for her."_

_"Which is why I'll be suffering, seeing you every day with the **wrong **person," the other Alaude placed his hand on Giotto's cheek._

_"I'll miss you."_

_Hibari's eyes widened as he watched the two men kiss, realization dawning on him. **What the fuck?**_

_The scene changed one more time. This time, Giotto was on a bed, much older, sickly pale, and evidently dying. The other Alaude was much older too, holding on to the pale hand for dear life. The beautiful woman that Hibari vaguely remembered from the first scene was older too, but still very pretty. She stepped out of the room with tears in her eyes, leaving the two men alone._

_"... This is death, huh?" Giotto smiled._

_"... Idiot. What are you so happy for?"_

_"It feels nice. Like all my burdens are lifting. Like freedom."_

_"Just because you will die doesn't mean all the problems you caused will disappear."_

_"Pfft. Acting like that... Just admit it Alaude, you don't want me to die," Giotto laughed. Alaude's grip on the hand tightened._

_"...Of course I don't want you to die."_

_"... Me too," a tear dripped down Giotto's face. "This life... was unfair."_

_"... In the next life," whispered Alaude.  
><em>

_"What?"_

_"In our next life, we'll meet again."_

_"... Do you promise?"_

_"I promise. You have to promise too."_

_"I promise."_

* * *

><p>Hibari was back in his office, unsure of how to piece together what he had just witnessed. He blinked slowly at Alaude and tried to read the man's stoic expression.<p>

"What was that?" Hibari tried to regain his composure.

"Those were my memories."

"And...?"

"Ah, I was hoping that it would explain everything for me so I would not have to talk."

"It explained close to nothing. So what if you had a relationship with the Vongola boss? That has nothing to do with my life."

"You don't seem to understand," Alaude sighed.

"No. I really don't. Enlighten me."

"You are my reincarnation."

Hibari raised his brows. "And?"

"We promised to meet in another life..."

"..."

"For someone so smart, you really are quite slow."

"Herbivore, I swear to you, if you don't get to the point, I will find a way to stick this tonfa down your throat and murder you again even though you're intangible," Hibari's vein popped.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is Giotto's reincarnation. This is the life that we promised to meet each other in. In other words, you are supposed to be together with Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"No." Hibari answered after finally understanding what Alaude wanted him to do. _Hn. So _this_ was what the herbivore was going on about._ _I thought that he and the infant were just playing a prank._

"No?"

"Why should I? For you? For the Vongola Primo? For the herbivore? There is no merit in this for me."

"... I thought this would have been much simpler. Now _both _of you don't want to cooperate."

"Obviously, herbivore. In your years of being alive you should know that people would like to be in control of their own lives, and not have it be dictated by an age old promise between two people that we don't give a damn about."

"Hn. Well, I tried. Giotto can't say that I didn't. Farewell, Hibari Kyoya. Until next time." Alaude disappeared behind a curtain of purple flames.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell were they expecting? Both of them? So what if their love was unfulfilled? Life is unfair, not everyone gets happy endings. <em>Hibari leaned his head back against the desk chair.

_This has nothing to do with me. Or the herbivore. Just because we're their reincarnations doesn't mean that we'll magically fall in love... _

_Hn...Love, huh? In all my life I'd never once thought about love. Romantic love, anyway._

_It doesn't interest me at all._

* * *

><p>Days passed and Hibari started to become more and more conscious of Tsuna. It was as if they'd meet wherever he went. He started to wonder if Tsuna was doing it on purpose but it actually seemed as though Tsuna wanted nothing to do with him. <em>Just as well, I don't really want to meet him either<em>._  
><em>

But the frequency with which their eyes met by accident, or passing by each other in the halls made him suspicious of whether Alaude and Giotto were to blame. They are dead and powerful after all, who knows what sorts of events they can make happen? But it didn't make sense. They can't possibly expect that just increasing the times they saw each other would make them fall in love with each other.

_Perhaps we _have _been meeting each other this frequently, it's just that I suddenly care about it. _Hibari wanted to ignore it. He desperately tried not to think about it, or not to pay attention to it. But it was difficult to avoid. Especially since Tsuna was obviously trying to evade meeting Hibari in any way, shape, or form.

_Why? Why is he so persistent in trying to avoid me?... No, the question should be why do I even care? If he's avoiding me then all is well, less problems for me to think about._

_But why is it even a problem in the first place?_

_This is all that damn Cloud guardian's fault. _

Hibari was growing ever frustrated by the day. He couldn't stop thinking about Tsuna, and he couldn't stop seeing him wherever he went. It was getting on his nerves.

"The herbivore is avoiding me," Hibari said randomly one day to Kusakabe, unable to handle it by himself anymore.

"Forgive me, Kyo-san, for not understanding, which herbivore are you addressing?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"..Ah, Sawada-san. He'd never really paid that much attention to you to begin with, Kyo-san," Kusakabe said.

"I know that Tetsu. But he's _deliberately _escaping from my presence."

"Perhaps it's just coincidence?"

"Perhaps."

"If you're really bothered by it Kyo-san, I suggest you speak to him directly," Kusakabe took the stack of papers ready to be delivered to the principal, "If you'll excuse me, Kyo-san."

"Ah."

_Speak to him directly? _Hibari thought to himself. _But if he's avoiding me, how do I talk to him?_

Hibari sighed and decided that he'd think about it later, when school was over. He didn't want to be bothered by herbivorous worries at the moment, he had work to do.

* * *

><p>When school ended, it was raining. Hibari didn't have an umbrella, but he didn't really need one. <em>Rain does not hurt the strong<em>. He saw Tsuna walking alone. _Strange, usually his friends are with him. _The younger teen seemed to be deep in thought as he walked and decidedly kept his gaze down.

Hibari unconsciously followed Tsuna, as if a force unknown to him made him do it. _I wonder what's bothering the herbivore? _was all Hibari could think until Tsuna stopped in the middle of crossing a main street. _What the hell... herbivore? Move. The time is about to run out. _Hibari continued to watch Tsuna in his spot.

The timer hit zero and the green light went on for the cars. A truck was speeding toward Tsuna from far away. _Move, herbivore!_

**_Do something about this! _**the voice that he heard didn't belong to Hibari. **_Save him!_**

_Alaude? _Hibari asked in his head. **_What are you doing, Hibari Kyoya, go save him!_**

That same force made his legs move on their own. Successfully reaching the safe zone, Hibari could no longer feel as though he had control of his body.

"Idiot," Hibari felt his lips move of their own accord. "Why didn't you move? You could have gotten hurt. Or worse, you could have _died_."

"... Why would Hibari-san care anyway, you're always threatening people to be bitten to death by you. What difference would it make if it was a car that killed me?" Tsuna glared at him. Hibari had to fight back a twitch.

"Idiot!" His body yet again moved on its own, hugging Tsuna close. "You can't die as easily as that. I won't allow it."

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked. Hibari could feel both of their heartbeats pounding in between them. He was holding him so close, and so tight. He couldn't stop his arms, and Tsuna didn't move to break free from his grasp either. So he didn't let go.

* * *

><p><em>You can take over my body? <em>Hibari asked Alaude, knowing that the older man can hear him. _**I only did it to save him.** _Alaude answered.

_I didn't ask for you to do that_.

_**But you would have let him die if I didn't do it**_**.**

"Hibari-san..."

"Shut up. Don't speak to me," **_Why are you being so... irritable?_** "Get out of your wet clothes. You'll catch a cold." _You shut up too. I'm angry. _Hibari spat at the voice in his head.

_**Forgive me for taking control of your body without your permission.**_

_Be quiet._

_**I won't do it again.**  
><em>

_Shut up. Go away._

"I'll have these washed right away and I'll give them back to you."

"Didn't I tell you not to speak to me?" Hibari glared as he himself stripped out of his wet clothes and put on a similar outfit.

"...Thanks for saving me Hibari-san." _I didn't save you, herbivore. But, since you're here, might as well ask you now._

Hibari sighed and turned around to face the younger one. "You're a troublesome little creature aren't you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi... such an interesting animal. Sometimes you're strong, sometimes you're weak. Sometimes you're as easy to read as an open book, sometimes you're unpredictable. Tell me, herbivore, why have you been avoiding me?"

"I-I... wasn't..."

"You weren't?" Hibari took a step toward Tsuna and the smaller boy took a step back. They continued this until the back of Tsuna's legs hit the edge of what Tsuna assumed to be Hibari's bed.

"N-nope."

"So then you're implying that I was only imagining the times you would look away whenever our eyes met, or the times you would hurry away from a place you just got to when you see me there, or the times when, if you had to stay put, you would pretend I wasn't in the same place so you can remain there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Hibari-san."

"Tch. Herbivore, drop the act. I _know_," Hibari fisted the front of the shirt he lent to Tsuna and brought their faces so close that they were only inches apart.

"... Know what?"

"Stop acting stupid Sawada Tsunayoshi! The first Cloud guardian explained everything to me."

"So?"

"So? So what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know, ignore it?"

"Evidently that doesn't work," Hibari gritted through his teeth. _Because the first Cloud guardian and Vongola Primo can apparently control our actions._

"It was working just fine until you decided to show up!"

"I saved your life, herbivore," _Well, that's a lie, Alaude saved your life. _Hibari narrowed his eyes. _**Why **_**didn't _you save his life?_**

_Stay out of this. I'm getting to my point._

"... Thank you, but—"

"But nothing. Ignoring each other won't work. I'm not sure about you but no matter how hard I try to not think about you I _can't _not do it. I think about you everyday now. Day and night. You can't say that you're not the same, right?"

**_Hn... so— _**

_God fucking damn it, get out of my head! _

"..."

"And what happened earlier, you can't deny that you didn't feel it either."

"Alright! I'll admit it! I can't stop thinking about Hibari-san either! I can't sleep because of you, you know that? I can't rest easy at school because I'm afraid I'll see you there, but a part of me wants to see you so badly! When we hugged earlier, I didn't want to let you go! My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to explode! But... I didn't dislike it."

_I can't believe I'm saying this._

"...Why don't we try it?"

"Try it?"

"Going out." _Say no. Reject me. Anything. _

"But..."

"We've nothing to lose herbivore. If it doesn't work out in the end the only thing we'd have lost is time."

"... I... O-okay."

_Fuck, what did I just do?_

* * *

><p>"I never thought you would have done that, of all things. That's an interesting way to ask someone out," Alaude appeared before Hibari again.<p>

"You are officially one of the most annoying people I've ever met. Only behind the pineapple-herbivore, the idiot-horse-herbivore, and the marshmallow-obsessed-sociopath-herbivore who all seem to be vying for first place."

"Should I feel honored?"

"Tch. Never _ever _take over my body again."

"If I didn't he would have _died_."

"I would have saved him."

"... It didn't seem like it."

"And you made me hug him and say all those herbivorous words to him too," Hibari was really tempted to bite the apparition to death. If only he could.

"You were the one who asked him out in the end. Don't say that you weren't really feeling those words I made you say. I can read your thoughts when I take over your body, you know."

"Whatever. I asked him out, your duty is done, we're going to try to play your silly game of fate. Now don't ever show yourself in front of me again," Hibari pinched the bridge of his nose.

Alaude smirked, "Gladly. Good luck, Hibari Kyoya. I wish you all the best with your new relationship."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note2: <strong>I don't know where else to go with this part. I kind of just wanted to explain Hibari's side of the story. From this point, this story merges with the original story. Well... Anyway, I guess this shouldn't be part 2, but rather the other side of part 1, because I don't plan on really progressing the plot further from here. I guess this is where this story ends. I hope you enjoyed it. Read the next one! It is a DOUBLE update after all. :D


	30. Story 30: Feral

**[EDIT] **Edited as of March 16th, 2013. Grammatical Errors corrected. Minor additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **This is a DOUBLE update. Part 2 of "As Fate Would Have It" is in the previous chapter, if you scroll down :D THIS is a different story. Much MUCH different. In that it's not exactly sweet and fluffy... meh. It's kinda teasing and playful... and dirty *blushes* :3 It has no real plot. just smut. Originally this was supposed to have a lot of dark themes and violence and blood. and Tsuna was going to die after being 'broken' by Hibari... but that was simply too dark for Christmas so I thought, why don't I just post mindless sex instead? JK. But seriously though...

* * *

><p>Purely physical. With just a touch of mental to spice things up every once in a while. And Hibari did<em> enjoy<em> the mind games. He vaguely wondered if predators in the animal kingdom played with their prey as much as he did his. He decided that they must have. It was simply too amusing to not have. Despite the fact that his image was of a prefect(even though he was an ex-prefect)—a stickler for all things fun—Hibari, in contrast to said image, did appreciate his own moments of rough and rowdy horse-play.

Especially if it involved a bed.

There was kissing. Lots of kissing. _Hard _kissing. With so much force that it sometimes drew blood. And the metallic taste of the red fluid only made it _that _much more exciting. It was like a thirst that cannot be quenched. A craving that cannot be satisfied. A hunger that cannot be satiated. Yes. Hibari was _addicted_.

"Ngh! H-Hibari-san," the smaller brunette dug his nails into the back of Hibari's shoulders as he tossed his head back in pleasure. The older man felt his lips twitch upward slightly, knowing that it was because of him that his so called boss was melting in his arms.

Skilled fingers wrapped themselves around the base of Tsuna's length and stroked upwards and downwards in a rhythmic pace that slowed or quickened depending on how much Hibari wanted to tease the younger man.

"P-please!" Tsuna begged. Hibari loved it when he begged. It showed who was in control. Who _truly _was the boss.

"Please what?" the ex-prefect wanted to humiliate the younger one more.

"Please..." Tsuna bit his lip, "Go fas-GOD!" Hibari squeezed him lightly.

"Hm? I couldn't hear you, omnivore, speak up."

"G-go _faster_!"

Hibari gave a short chuckle, "Sorry. But no," Hibari took his hands off. Tsuna gave a small whine of protest.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna sat up and pouted, "Why are you moving so slow today? And you're teasing me more than usual!"

"Oh?" Hibari arched a brow, "Tell me, then. How do you want it, slow and gentle, or rough and hard?"

"Do I really have to answer that question, Hibari-san?" Tsuna raised his own eyebrow, "You've never really given me a choice."

"I'm giving you one now."

"I'm sure you know the answer already," Tsuna pulled on Hibari's neck and crashed their lips together. Hibari broke them apart after a while.

"I want to hear it, Tsunayoshi."

"... Why?"

"I want to hear you beg for it."

"But you already know I want it."

"I like hearing you say it though."

"... _Fine_." Tsuna rolled his eyes. He was already stressed by the stupid infant, who wasn't much of an infant anymore, and his stupid guardians too. He just wanted to get release to relieve his tension. He wanted it quick. And he was growing so impatient that, in a last ditch effort to get Hibari to stop being a major douche, he was willing to swallow his pride and play by Hibari's rules.

But whenever they played their little game, they always followed their own rules. A big part of the game was to see who succumbed to whom and relented. Most of the time, like this one, Tsuna lost.

"I want you to _fuck _me. Hard and Fast. I want your goddamned dick to ram into my ass until it hurts and I forget about everything else except you and your cock."

Hibari had to smile at Tsuna's choice of vocabulary, "With pleasure."

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up feeling sore. His head was hurting, his back was aching, and his ass. God his ass was as sore as <em>fuck<em>. Hibari was no longer in the room. The only evidence that he had ever been there was the undeniable pain that washed over Tsuna's body, and the marks that he left on it. It was customary to their game. One left the other's room as if they hadn't been there at all the morning after.

It was so that neither of them would have to face the other in the morning. It would have been all too awkward. Nights were alright, because they can hide in the dark. But days were different.

"Shower, shower," Tsuna wobbled on his legs as he tried to take a step toward the bathroom. He felt something wet dribbling down his thighs and he sighed. Turning around with great effort, he walked back toward his bed and gathered the soiled sheets. He pinched the bridge of his nose at the sight of blood.

"I should really stop. I swear, if this goes on I'm going to get some sort of infection, or disease, or worse, it's going to rip me completely in half," Tsuna shuddered at the thought. But he can't stop. Hibari was his own personal stress ball. As well as his personal sex toy. Tsuna gave a small smile at the thought of saying that to Hibari's face.

"He'd probably bite me to death," Tsuna shook his head. But it wasn't as if Hibari didn't feel the same way about Tsuna. Their relationship, if it was even worthy to be called one, was based on sex. They rarely met outside of the bedroom, and the words they exchanged, when they weren't bed-talk, made up no more than three or five sentence conversations.

"Now how to get rid of this stain," Tsuna considered using bleach, but the covers were blue and bleaching blue sheets wouldn't be a good idea if he wanted to be discreet.

Too lazy to think of a solution, he decided to just burn them and blame it on an accident with his X-burner gloves. "Yeah, they'll believe that..."

Well, people would believe anything over the truth. If Tsuna admitted that it was because last night he ordered his Cloud guardian to almost literally fuck him into his mattress, he highly doubted people would believe him.

As far as they knew, Tsuna was a virgin. Not only a virgin, but a complete dolt at the subject of love and intimate relationships. How _wrong _they were.

"But... they don't have to know that."

* * *

><p>How they came about playing this "game" was quite typical. They both got drunk. And horny. They were stuck in a room together and that room just <em>happened <em>to have a bed. One thing led to another, and the discovery of the new and highly secretive world that was casual sex with a colleague was too thrilling to _not _be addicted to.

Tsuna had to admit that though nights with Hibari always left him bloodied and bruised, he absolutely enjoyed it. No one else dared to treat Tsuna like Hibari did. Ever since he decided to inherit the Vongola name people treated him with respect, even Reborn mellowed out. The utter disregard for Tsuna's status as boss as well as the domineering way that Hibari made him submit to whatever the hell he wanted was extraordinary. He'd never felt this inclined to being treated like a bipedal bitch ever in his life. But Tsuna knew it was wrong.

Actually, he was very afraid of the consequences, should people find them out. So he tries, with all his power and cunning, to outsmart anyone that grew even a spec of suspicion. Manipulation, deceit, lies, all things Tsuna learned from this harmless little game. But lately, Tsuna had been realizing that this game may not be so harmless after all.

It's hurting him that he's lying to everyone that cares about him. And it's hurting his pride that he allows himself to be treated like a piece of meat. He wondered if something was wrong with his mental stability. _There _has _to be something wrong with me._

_Otherwise, what person in their right mind would do what I'm doing? I'm lying to everyone I love and I'm almost literally spending every night having rough sex with a man who probably doesn't even care if I die while we're doing it... just as long as we get to do it._

_It's even scarier that I don't seem to be too bothered by this. What is wrong with me?_

"Hibari-san," Tsuna confronted Hibari one night breaking off their heated kiss, "maybe... mabye we should stop."

"Stop?" the man arched a naturally perfect eyebrow, pulling away from Tsuna.

"Yes. I... think that this is really affecting my mental health. And, not to mention, my physical health too. We need to stop this." Tsuna sat up and straightened his tie and his shirt.

"Hn. I never thought you were so easy to break, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I'm sorry Hibari-san. But, it's over."

"..."

He ran away from Hibari's office and locked himself in his own bedroom.

* * *

><p>Tsuna went to bed feeling empty. Hollow. Oddly, he was depressed. As if he'd broken up with someone he had invested in emotionally. <em>We weren't even dating... so why? Why does it hurt this much?<em>

He laid awake for the longest time before he finally got to falling asleep.

_"Tsunayoshi," his voice was calm, soothing, and comforting. Tsuna felt safe. He felt totally at peace and he knew that it was because of whoever that person was. He felt warm against Tsuna, and the way his fingers ran through Tsuna's unruly hair made him feel protected. As if this person would never hurt him._

_"Tsunayoshi," the voice called again. It sounded so familiar. Tsuna wanted to open his eyes to look at the stranger, he wanted to ask who he was. But for some reason, Tsuna couldn't move his eyelids, nor could he open his mouth._

_Who exactly was this?_

_"Open your eyes."_

_Tsuna tried to but he couldn't._

_"Tsunayoshi,"_

_Tsuna tried to move his body, but he stayed still._

_"Wake up, Tsunayoshi," the stranger put his hand on Tsuna's face, and suddenly Tsuna's eyes flew wide open. But there was no one there. All that was left was a black yukata that he was partly laying on top of._

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Tsuna almost forgot about his dream. But when he remembered, he realized that the person in his dream could only be one person. _But it can't possibly be him. Can it? Hibari-san... he'd never be _that _gentle with me._

* * *

><p>"Good morning Juudaime," Gokudera greeted, beaming at the sight of Tsuna despite the bags under his eyes that clearly told Tsuna that he was very tired. He probably didn't get to sleep much the night before.<p>

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna gave him a smile back, "You look awfully tired."

"Ah, well, I've been working on a new weapon. Well, it's more of an upgrade. But, anyway, enough about me. How are you doing Juudaime? Your eyes are red." Gokudera seemed worried.

"Oh, no. It's nothing, Gokudera-kun, I just had somewhat of a nightmare and it woke me up quite a few times," Tsuna lied smoothly. _Actually it was a very good dream._ "Anyway, don't stay up too late. You should take care of your body properly." _Oh the hypocrisy. __I'm not really one to talk..._

"Hai. Understood," Gokudera was just about to take his leave when Tsuna stopped him.

"U-uhm, Gokudera-kun, you're good at ESP and stuff right?"

"W-well, I wouldn't say I'm 'good' at them, I'm just kind of... really interested in it," Gokudera tried to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Have you done dream interpretations?" Tsuna asked in all seriousness.

"I've looked into it, yes. Why, do you want your dream to be interpreted Juudaime?"

"Ah, kind of."

"I will do my best!"

Tsuna sweatdropped. But he explained his dream as vividly as he can remember it, and when he was done, Gokudera put his hand on his chin and nodded as if he was beginning to understand something.

"I see," he began, "I think you're really emotionally attached to this person. Like a father figure, or a brother. It's really not that big of a deal Juudaime, but if you think it is and it's affecting your sleeping I suggest you go to a professional. I'm just an amateur after all. Well if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work on my weapon. I hope you work things out."

"Ah.. thanks."

_Well _that _didn't help. Father figure? Brother? Only if the word 'incestuous' was placed before it. Hibari-san and I cannot be brothers. So that only leaves one choice. The choice that Gokudera-kun didn't even consider because... well, he probably didn't think that I'd be in love with someone._

_Wait. In love?_

Tsuna paled.

* * *

><p>"Oh no. This is all bad." <em>I knew that that game, or whatever it was would be the death of me one day. It's already bad that I've lied to practically everyone that I love, but I've also endured some pretty bad physical abuse from Hibari-san. <em>Tsuna thought in his head as he paced in his office.

Finally deciding to sit down on his desk chair if only to calm him down, he placed his head in his hands. "God. I _can't _be in love with Hibari-san."

"So you're in love with me?" Hibari came in and dropped a manila folder on Tsuna's desk.

"H-Hibari-san? !" Tsuna almost fell backwards from his chair.

"The report from my last mission. Plus bills for damage costs." Tsuna was suddenly very afraid to look at what was inside of the folder. "However, that aside. What's this about being in love with me? I thought you were better than stooping to such herbivorous emotions."

"I'm _not _in love with you," Tsuna tried to look at Hibari in the eyes.

Hibari raised a brow and shrugged. "If you say so. But if I find out that you are, omnivore, you'll be bitten to death. I don't want to deal with the other pests bothering me because of your affections."

"Other pests?"

"Your guardians Tsunayoshi. They're protective of you. Plus, wouldn't they be jealous?"

"Why would they be jealous?" Tsuna was confused.

"Don't you play that _game_ with them as well?"

"W-what?" Tsuna was taken aback, "Do you take me for some kind of male prostitute? Or a sex addict?"

"Aren't you addicted to it?"

"Only to you—" Tsuna clamped his hands over his mouth. _Oh shit_.

"..." Hibari raised his brow again.

"I.. I mean..." Tsuna tried to explain.

"Hn. How interesting," Hibari mused _T__he prey is falling for its predator. _"Perhaps we should have one more round before we stop playing completely."

"W-What do you mean, Hibari-san?"

"Exactly what I just said."

* * *

><p><em>Ugh. How did I end up in this situation, again? Even after I explicitly said that we'd stop this. <em>Tsuna groaned when Hibari sucked at his nipple. The black haired man's hands trailed downward and undid Tsuna's pants. Eventually, Tsuna was down to only his boxers while Hibari was still fully clothed.

"U-unfair. Hibari-san should be naked too," the words came out subconsciously _What in the hell am I doing?_

"If I take my clothes off, will you pleasure me? You are in love with me, right?"

Tsuna had to blush. _What? I am not in love with you! _But he nodded anyway. Hibari smirked and started to unbutton his shirt. Tsuna watched his every move and his eyes ravished Hibari's body. He couldn't stop himself from touching Hibari's chest and marveling at their well-sculpted-ness. It was as if a wave came over Tsuna and all rational thought disappeared.

"What would you like me to do, Hibari-san?" Tsuna whispered in his ear.

"Make me cum."

With a cat-like grin, Tsuna's hands went down Hibari's boxers and stroked the hardened length. He moved his head down and pulled the boxers off before licking the tip. He looked up at Hibari and saw that he was watching Tsuna with hawk-like eyes.

Giving him a small smile, Tsuna placed the head inside his mouth and sucked lightly. Their eyes were still connected, even as Tsuna began to bob his head up and down. The eye contact however was broken when Tsuna felt the tip hit the back of his throat. Closing his eyes, he felt tears well up. He raised his head to relieve the feeling of choking but Hibari pushed him back down. Eventually, Tsuna adjusted to it and resumed his work on Hibari's shaft.

Looking back up, he saw that Hibari had his eyes closed and his lips were slightly parted. _He likes it._ Tsuna hummed in victory, making Hibari release a small groan.

Tsuna started to suck harder and the grip Hibari had on Tsuna's hair tightened. He began to move faster, pumping the base in time with his mouth, and finally, Hibari yanked hard on Tsuna's hair. Tsuna released Hibari and watched the length spurt white liquid all over him.

"Now it's your turn to make me cum, Hibari-san."

_Looks like the game is far from over..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2<strong>: NOT EDITED. I am suddenly afraid to write more of this sex scene. I'm sorry but this is as far as I can go without having some sort of spazz attack. Like I said, no real plot. Just what I was thinking about during the car ride to my relative's house, during christmas. Yes, I am a sad sad sad person. I know. Thinking about smexy 1827 scenes during my free time. But whatever, I like it, I enjoy it, it's not like I'm harming anyone from thinking lewdly. And, by writing it down and posting it on FF *assuming that it doesn't get taken down by its crew* I am sharing my love. LMAO.

Merry Christmas. Happy New Year. And a reviewer told me to start writing Uchuujin again so I will get to that shortly. Please be a bit more patient. I can assure you that its next chapter will be up before January 1st.


	31. Story 31: Wet Dreams

**[EDIT] **Edited as of March 19th, 2013. Grammatical Errors corrected. Minor additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note: **Ahahah. So this isn't what I initially planned on posting for 1827 month. I'm still working on the longer and more meaningful story. But, well, this idea popped into my head so I thought, "why not?" As you've probably read from the title, this chapter's a little on the dirty side.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh! Oh! Ahnnn.. Right there, more! Please... I—ahhh, want..." the brunette whimpered and writhed underneath him.<em>

_"What do you want, herbivore? Say it" he grunted, "clearly," whispering into the smaller boy's ear huskily._

_"I.. mmm... want," the brunette released a long groan, "you. I—haa, want—yahh__, you in me!"_

_He smirked and complied, "As you wish."_

Bolting straight up from his bed, a few drops of sweat beaded on his forehead. He was panting and afraid to look down. Not that he needed to, the throbbing pain in his crotch was a no-brainer. _Shit._ Did he really just have one of _those _dreams? And not just that, he had one of _those _dreams with that herbivore... _what was his name? Fuck, I don't even know his name. How disgusting._

He didn't know what to do anymore but he knew he had to get rid of it. He'd read somewhere that cold showers made it go away. And things that turned him off. _What are things that turn me off?... How the hell am I supposed to know? I just barely found out what things turned me on. _He frowned at the thing pitching a tent in his pants. _Stupid fucking hormones._

Ripping off his sticky—not from _that _fluid but from sweat—covers and stomped angrily into his bathroom. Lucky to have been living alone for the majority of his life, he didn't have to worry about the awkward explanations to the other members of the household because there were none.

He almost broke the shower handle when he turned it a little too harshly to the side that had a small 'c' engraved into the metal. Hissing when the freezing water hit his heated skin, he closed his eyes and willed himself to stay underneath the spray. At least until the throbbing went away.

But it _didn't _go away. _Well so much for cold showers. This shit isn't working. _Sighing, he turned the shower off and laid his forehead against the cool tile. _Am I really going to have to... touch myself to make this go away?_

_How unsightly. Especially since the reason why I got it in the first place was because of the stupid herbivore. _Lightly smacking his head against the wall, he sighed again and slid down to the floor of the tub. It would have been alright with him, had the object of his desire been a voluptuous young lady with those alluring eyes and tantalizing lips like the women in the magazines he'd confiscated in school. Because _that _would have been natural. Because _that _would have coincided with his repertoire as the resident carnivore.

But... it just _had _to be the city's most herbivorous herbivore that made him so goddamn hard that a cold fucking shower wasn't even enough to make it go away. _Actually, _the logical side of Hibari's brain that just _loved _to play the devil's advocate began, _if you really do want to put it in terms of the animal kingdom, it would only make sense that you as a carnivore would want to devour a herbivore. It's the circle of life. But... of course that situation wouldn't actually apply seeing as you don't want to _eat _the herbivore, you want to—_

_God, why won't this side shut up?_ He questioned himself. Deciding to give up, he let out a huff and drew in a deep breath before giving himself an experimental tug. _Ow. This was supposed to feel good... right?_

He did it again and frowned. _...God, I can't even masturbate properly?_

He loosened his grip and instead of tugging harshly on the engorged flesh, he gave it a light stroke upwards. His breath hitched. _...Okay, maybe this masturbating thing isn't too bad._

He did it again but this time he stroked downwards after the initial upward stroke. _Shit that feels good._

Finally understanding how to pleasure himself properly, he continued his hand movements until the pleasure pooled in the form of heat at the base of his stomach. It wasn't long before he felt an immense wave of heat and pleasure that made his vision go white. He found himself almost laying flat on his back on the floor of the tub, panting, not knowing how he managed to get in that position. His hands were sticky and he decided that he needed another shower.

* * *

><p>Soon the dreams became constant... and the self-pleasure became a routine. But, the first time he pictured something, or rather, someone, while he was touching himself came as a shock to Hibari. And, surprise, surprise, the star of his imaginary sex situation was none other than the brunette herbivore that started this all in the first place.<p>

Hibari didn't know whether to hate the boy, or thank him for letting him into this wonderful world of sinful desire. He imagined the small boy's hands touching him, and he pretended that it was his tiny pink little tongue that was running up and down the length of it instead of his wet and sticky fingers. Then he imagined being inside him. Going in and out of that little tight hole in time with his own hands pumping himself up and down. This imaginary scene kept going until he reached his climax.

And it was glorious.

But... for some reason, Hibari no longer feels satisfied with just his right hand.

It wasn't long until ideas sprouted in his head. _Maybe I should talk to him? Perhaps I should just ask him straight up? Who knows, maybe he'll agree. He's a teenage male too, I'm sure he understands._

* * *

><p>But Hibari was far from correct. Tsuna had never once even seen a porn movie, let alone felt an urge to fuck, or be fucked by another person. The thought never even occurred to him. In more ways than one, Tsuna was very, very innocent.<p>

Hibari soon caught on to that fact and felt dejected. The object of his mind's dirty desire hadn't even experienced an erection yet. He had no choice but to wait until he got some sort of hint that Tsuna had at least gone past that stage of adolescence. But even if he did bide his time, there was no telling if he would even find out. In other words, Hibari was doomed to keep jerking off to his fantasy unless some miracle, by the grace of god, happened.

And lo and behold, the inevitable finally occurred. Unfortunately for Tsuna, and very much _fortunately _for Hibari, it happened at school. During one of the uncanny times that Tsuna fell asleep on his desk during class and everyone else left him alone. Yes, even his friends.

Hibari couldn't tell what, or who, Tsuna was dreaming about, but judging from the soft moans that he let escape through his lips, and the pink blush dusting his cheeks, and the tell-tale bump forming against the thin clothing of the younger one's pants, Hibari could make an inference.

It must've really been a miracle, otherwise, Hibari couldn't possibly be _that _lucky. There was literally no other soul within a 100 meter radius around them except for the two of them. And Tsuna's first wet dream just happened to be in his presence. He licked his lips in anticipation, waiting for the small brunette to open his eyes. _Perfect_. Hibari thought about their situation, not even considering the possibility of Tsuna saying no. Or being too freaked out about what he just saw in his mind's eye to even want to do anything about it._  
><em>

It was the moment of truth. The younger one stirred and opened his eyes with a flutter. He sat up and looked around him, confused, face flushed, and sweating.

"What... was that?" he heard the boy ask himself. Then he observed as the younger one looked down and gasped at the sight of his predicament. His face turned an even deeper red; his blush reaching all the way to his ears.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" Hibari, out of nowhere—or so it seemed to Tsuna—came up from behind him and whispered into his ears.

"H-h-h-hibari-san!" Tsuna stammered and backed up against his desk after turning so abruptly that he almost headbutted the prefect.

"...D-d-do you know what's wrong with me?" Tsuna ask with signs of small tears welling up in his eyes. Hibari wanted to kill something. _Oh god please kill me now. This kid is too naive for his own good_. He felt the blood go straight down to his crotch.

"I know how to fix it," Hibari gulped, afraid that his voice was shaking out of too much excitement.

"H-how?" Tsuna looked up, and trust, nothing but absolute trust was in his eyes. Hibari felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He was about to take advantage of the poor boy's innocence just to satisfy his own lust. _Disgusting_. He told himself.

"..." Hibari moved back and bit his lip, "Go home herbivore... Take a cold shower."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2:<strong>... uhm, the result of one hour's hard work :D Read the next one please! AND REVIEW! Again, not edited. As soon as I have time I will edit everything that hasn't been edited yet. And I will post the next chapter of Uchuujin soon, hopefully *haven't even started writing it... someone shoot me now*


	32. Story 32: Letters

**[EDIT] **Edited as of March 19th, 2013. Grammatical Errors corrected. Minor additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note**: Okay, so here's another part of my contribution(s) to 1827 month. More to come later on. :D This _could _be a continuation of what happened in the previous story. Well... in Hibari's case anyway :D

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari to TYL!Hibari<strong>

_..._

_You are strong, correct? What of the herbivore?_

_-Hibari Kyoya, age 17._

_P.S. I'm sure you are aware of which herbivore I speak of._

**Tsuna to TYL!Tsuna**

_Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_Oh, this is very very weird. I don't even know why Reborn asked both me and Hibari-san to do this? But perhaps you know why. Of course you'd know why, what am I saying? Anyway, I do hope you are doing well in the future. I'm very curious, how is your life? Or rather, how is my life ten years later? Did I become Vongola Boss? Did I marry Kyoko-chan?... You're... not a robot right?_

_From, Your younger self, Sawada Tsunayoshi age 15._

**TYL!Hibari to Hibari**

_To my foolish younger self,_

_Yes. I am strong. And the herbivore?... Let's just say those dreams aren't just "dreams" anymore._

_-Hibari Kyoya, age 27._

**TYL!Tsuna to Tsuna**

_Dear younger me,_

_HI! I am doing very very well. And I'm assuming that the reason why Reborn did this was that he was bored. Honestly, even after ten years I still can't figure him out. But, yes, I am the Vongola Boss, and it's not that bad. Well, if you disregard the... nevermind. I think it will do you good if you had your sanity intact for a few more years._

_No, I am not a robot, though, it would be quite interesting what_ Kyo*the first character of the kanji for Hibari's name was scratched out*_ Hibari-san would say if I am a robot. Perhaps he wouldn't mind and we'd still end up... ah, sorry, I got side-tracked._

_Anyway, no, I am not married to Kyoko-chan. Don't worry, you'll get over her soon enough. And once you do find the person that you're gonna end up with don't be too surprised. They're really nice on the inside and your private moments are very very precious to me. As I'm sure they will be for you too._

_I've really nothing else to say... Oh! One piece of advice for you. Whatever you do, do not mention Rokudo Mukuro around Hibari during the night(?) Anyway, it's a bad idea. Don't say his name. Don't mention pineapples. Don't talk about anything even remotely close to Rokudo Mukuro during the... nights. You'd save your ass from a very_ rough*this whole sentence was scratched out up to this point*_ I keep forgetting to keep this rated G. You are still underage after all._

_-Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 25._


	33. Story 33: Of Love Songs

**[EDIT] **Edited as of March 19th, 2013. Grammatical Errors corrected. Minor additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note**: hehe. Another plot occurred to me... well, not really a plot. :D just fluff. Inspired by a song. High school setting. Established 1827 relationship. But it is a secret from the rest of the school.

* * *

><p>It was a talent show. From the ever creative female mind sprouted a school event that had males all over feel antsy. Irritated. And overworked. Because they <em>knew <em>they were going to end up doing all the manual labor. All the lifting, all the set making. And all the girls have to worry about is making everything look pretty.

But, aside from the committee—comprised mostly of female supervisors and male laborers—that was to set the entire thing up, the rest of the student body was eager to see what sorts of people would decide to perform and show off their latent skill at any particular thing. And of course, Reborn saw this as an opportunity for Tsuna to be placed on the spot light and learn a lesson or two.

"But Reborn," Tsuna whined, "I _have no _talent."

"I'm sure you have _something_ baka-Tsuna."

"No," Tsuna stressed, "I _really _don't. I can't do anything. I can't juggle, I can't play a musical instrument, I can't act, I can't do stand up comedy. I _really _can't do anything that will entertain people not unless it involves making a fool out of myself. So, please don't make me do it."

"Too late dame-Tsuna, I already signed you up. Kyoko-chan confirmed it," Reborn smirked at the look on Tsuna's pale face. "Better think of something quick, or you might end up _really _embarrassing yourself." Reborn laughed.

"You are an evil, evil little devil child," Tsuna muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" A vein popped on Reborn's temple.

"Oh _nothing_!" Tsuna smiled innocently, masking his fear. "I'll... think of something."

* * *

><p>"..." Hibari didn't know what to say. Or rather, he didn't know if he <em>should <em>say anything. But judging from the redness that was starting to form on the brunette's forehead, he decided to stop the smaller teen.

"You've been banging your head against the wall for nearly ten minutes. Mind telling me what's wrong?" Hibari raised a brow. They were currently on the roof top of Namimori High School. It was lunch and it happened to be the day that they chose every two weeks to eat together alone. They decided to choose one day every two weeks so that Yamamoto and Gokudera wouldn't get too suspicious. Tsuna used the excuse of getting to know his other guardians better when Gokudera all but exploded and protested against the very idea of Tsuna eating alone with the bastard.

"Ugggghhh," Tsuna stopped, laid his forehead against the concrete wall and groaned. He was just about to start banging his head again but Hibari caught his forehead and forced the smaller one against his chest.

"What's wrong." Hibari demanded an answer.

"Reborn is such an evil creature. He's like the devil's spawn," Tsuna sank back into Hibari.

"... I wouldn't be surprised if the child _is_ the devil himself," Hibari tightened his grip around him, "But enlighten me. What has the infant done this time?"

"He signed me up for the talent show... and I have no idea what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna embarrass myself out there. And not that I haven't been publicly humiliated before but I'm in high school now and I don't want to have another three years of teasing and being called dame-Tsuna. I want to be... different from middle school."

Hibari let out a laugh so quiet that Tsuna almost didn't catch it. _Almost_. Tsuna pouted.

"It's not funny! I'm just tired of hearing people talk about me behind my back like I'm some sort of idiot incapable of doing anything. Or even comprehending that they're laughing _at _me not _with _me. Sure I'm not the brightest crayon in the box, nor am I the fastest, nor the strongest, nor the most athletic, but I'm _not_ a fucking retard!... No offense to the mentally retarded people." Tsuna immediately felt guilty upon indirectly insulting a group of people.

"..." Hibari laid his chin on top of the teen's head.

"I just... want a change for once. I don't want to be dame-Tsuna to everyone in the whole goddamn school anymore."

"Then _don't _be." Hibari said.

"... Easier said than done," Tsuna muttered.

"Don't be a pathetic herbivore. I know you're better than that. You're a small animal, and small animals are resourceful. You'll find a way."

"But I don't know what to do!" Tsuna turned in Hibari's arms to face the taller one.

"Sing for me."

"What?" Tsuna looked blankly up at Hibari.

"Sing," the prefect ordered.

"R-right now?"

"No, I mean ten years from now," Hibari rolled his eyes, "Of course I mean _right no_w, herbivore."

"But—" Hibari cut Tsuna off with a stern look.

"O-okay, but I don't know what to sing."

Hibari sighed, "I don't care. Just sing whatever."

"But—"

"Just sing the school's song."

And so he did. Tsuna backed away from Hibari, sang the cheesy song, and blushed, suddenly feeling very self conscious. Hibari was staring at him and focusing on only him. He wasn't paying attention to anyone else and Tsuna found it nerve-racking.

"Not bad."

"... But it's the school song. A two year old can sing it perfectly. Heck, even Hibird can sing it perfectly!"

"Don't underestimate the bird, Tsunayoshi."

"Ah, my bad. I didn't mean it like that."

"Hmph. Anyway," Hibari brushed a strand of hair away from Tsuna's eyes, "I like your voice. It sounds nice. You should sing for the talent show."

"W-w-w-what? Me? Sing? B-b-but I've never sung in front of anyone before!"

"You just did."

"But that's different! You're... you're you! You're not everyone else."

"Then just pretend that everyone else is me." Hibari said it like it was the most simple solution of all.

"But... I..."

"Just sing."

"... Okay."

"Good. Now don't bang your head against the wall anymore, I want to take a nap. Come here and lend me your lap," Hibari commanded. Tsuna sweatdropped. Not that he had a problem with it, he loved serving as a pillow for his boyfriend. But...

"There's only five minutes left of lunch, Hibari-san."

"I don't care. Come here. Let me sleep. If you make so much as a sound to wake me up I won't hesitate on punishing you later on."

"You're not gonna bite me to death are you?" Tsuna asked feeling very afraid, immediately moving closer to the prefect.

"Oh, much more than just _biting_," Hibari smirked, laid his head on Tsuna's lap, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of the talent show. Tickets were all sold out and because Tsuna was performing, of course practically everyone that he knew was there. It only made Tsuna more nervous. Not to mention that they all made sure the get the front two rows right at the center to ensure that they can see and hear Tsuna sing.<p>

_... This is so embarrassing. Ugh. Why did I have to choose that song?_ Tsuna paced backstage, waiting for his name to be called out by the emcee.

_This is all Hibari-san's fault. If he didn't tell me that I could pretend that everyone was him I wouldn't have chosen this song... Actually, no. This is all Reborn's fault. If he hadn't signed me up in the first place I wouldn't be—_

"Let's welcome to the stage, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna looked like a deer in headlights. _Well... too late now. _He took a deep breath and stepped out into the stage, rolling the microphone in his hand. He was so nervous and the light was shining in his eyes, making it hard for him to see the audience. But, when he squinted to scan the crowd for a brief moment, he caught a glimpse of the person he was looking for. Hibari gave him a curt nod, almost assuring him that he will be fine. Tsuna gave a nervous smile.

He brought the mic to his mouth and cued for the music to start.

_"Ooooh... Yeah Yeah... You can be the peanut butter to my jelly. You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly..." _Tsuna began. Everyone looked at each other in the audience. Tsuna's voice wasn't half-bad. Actually, it was really sweet, and it almost sounded like a girl's voice, and he sounded really good. It was... impressive. Not to mention the fact that he was singing in _English_.

Some girls felt their hearts melt at the sight. Some were blushing. They found something out about Tsuna that day, and suddenly all of the girls that used to tease the poor boy became very guilty and embarrassed. He was unintentionally forming a fanbase for himself. A fanbase that _wasn't _limited to females. There were some boys in the crowd that felt a tug at their chests because of the spectacle that was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He looked really comfortable on the stage.

In reality though, Tsuna was shaking. He was afraid that his nervousness could be heard in his voice, but he decided to focus on the lyrics of the song instead. And the person that the song was dedicated to.

Gazing directly at Hibari, who he knew could understand every single word he was saying(the prefect was pretty damn smart), he drowned out everyone else in the audience and saw only the black haired prefect.

_"Don't know if I could ever be without you 'cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need." _Tsuna closed his eyes and gripped the mic tighter.

_"'Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And you're the one I wanna marry._

_"'Cause you're the one for me, for me. And I'm the one for you, for you. You take the both of us, of us. And we're the perfect two."_

A small smile danced on Hibari's lips as he watched the younger one perform.

_"You can be a prince and I can be a princess. You can be the sweet tooth, I can be the dentist. You can be the shoes and I can be the laces. You can be the heart that I spill on the pages. You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser. You can be the pencil and I can be the paper." _Tsuna opened his eyes and looked directly at Hibari again with a large grin on his lips.

_"You can be as cold as the winter weather, but I don't care as long as we're together."_

Hibari's smile grew wider.

_"You know that I'll never doubt you. And you know that I think about you. And you know I can't live without you. Noooo. ooh._

_"I love the way you smile. And maybe in just a while, I can see me walk down the aisle._

_"'Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And you're the one I wanna marry._

_"'Cause you're the one for me, for me. And I'm the one for you, for you. You take the both of us, of us. And we're the perfect two._

_"Baby me and you, we're the perfect two."_

* * *

><p>When Tsuna finished, he hurriedly walked backstage, feeling all of the nervousness come back in a large wave. He almost didn't make it across the stage, but thankfully he was already behind the curtain when his knees gave away. <em>Oh my god. That was so scary.<em>

He clutched at his rapidly beating heart and took a few deep breaths to regain his composure. A pair of hands lifted him up. Tsuna gasped in shock as Hibari flung him over his shoulder and began to walk away. Everyone was staring at them. But evidently, the prefect didn't care.

"H-hibari-san?"

"Let's find a place to be alone," Hibari said quietly. Tsuna felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Tsuna moaned against the prefect's lips and dug his fingers into the taller one's hair. They would break contact for only half a second to catch a breath before reconnecting and continuing their make-out session.<p>

"H-hibari-san," Tsuna managed to gasp out.

"Mmm?"

"Can-mmm, we find—" Tsuna tried to say. Hibari pulled back to let the younger one speak.

"Can we go back to find out who won?"

"You did," Hibari rolled his eyes and continued to kiss him.

"I'mmm... being serious!" Tsuna pushed him away.

Hibari huffed and took a step back, "Alright."

"Thanks. By the way, that song was for you."

"Are you sure you knew _exactly_ what you were saying?" Hibari smirked.

"..." Tsuna paled. "W-why, did I say something inappropriate? Or something that meant something different to you?"

"You called yourself a princess," Hibari pointed out.

"W-well, that was the lyric! I couldn't say _You can be the prince and I can be the prince too_. That would just sound weird."

"You could have flipped it around."

"... But then I'd be calling _you _a princess."

"No one else would know."

"Yes, but you'd be mad."

"... I would have punished you.. yes, but... that would have been more_ fun_."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "For _you_ maybe. But, whatever. What's done is done."

"... So you really want to _marry_ me?"

"..." Tsuna blushed and didn't answer.

"... I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"Ah-What-but-?" Tsuna sputtered nonsense.

Hibari ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, I'll ask you properly in the future."

It took a while for Tsuna to process what he said, "... Wait what?... That's _not _what I'm worried about!"

"Oh. And, don't _ever _sing in front of people again."

"Was I _that _bad?"

"No. I just don't want competition. You're mine _only_."

Tsuna couldn't help but smile. "Okay."


	34. Story 34: The Morning After

**[EDIT] **Edited as of March 19th, 2013. Grammatical Errors corrected. Minor additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note**: Fluff anyone? LMAO. it's been a while hasn't it? Very short, I know. :D

* * *

><p><em>Mornings after. Morning afters? <em>Tsuna shook his head, sitting up with his back against the headboard of the bed, as he mulled over the appropriate words to describe... _this_.

This magical window of time when everything else doesn't matter. When the sun barely grazes the room with its light through the blinds. When he can hear faint chirping sounds and the soft rustling of the leaves. When he can look and stare all he wanted at his lover's sleeping face. When all he could think about was what happened the night before. When sometimes he was the one who was being watched as he slept. When sometimes he pretended to be asleep as he listened to his lover whisper sweet nothings into his ear that he wouldn't have said otherwise. When time stood still, just for the two of them.

Running his hand through jet black locks, he smiled fondly at the sleeping man beside him. _How long has it been, _Tsuna thought, _Since we started going out? _He thought back to when the first shaky words of a love confession that escaped his lips of their own accord. He recalled the light blush that crept onto the prefect's face as he hastily nodded, as though if he didn't answer fast enough, Tsuna would disappear from his life completely.

_Almost ten years,_ he smiled and leaned down to kiss the black tresses. Soft. Oh so soft. And they smelled like vanilla and strawberries. The older man stirred and scrunched up his eyes. He raised a hand to bat away whatever it had been that touched his hair before returning to his peaceful land so far away from where they were now.

It's been almost ten years since he first fell in love. Almost ten years... Tsuna traced the outline of the man's face with his finger. Gently grazing over his lips and parting them ever so slightly. Tsuna could feel warm puffs of air every time the ex-prefect exhaled.

He laughed quietly at the almost cherubic and angelic face. _Cute. _Tsuna thought. Knowing that if he ever said it out loud he would be punished. And not in the way that he would have liked.

"Mmm..." the man moaned as Tsuna's fingers trailed lower. Shifting his body to a more comfortable position, Hibari laid flat on his back. The blanket that had been covering him up to his shoulders slipped down to reveal his well-toned chest. Tsuna licked his lips at the sight.

When Tsuna placed his palm on top of Hibari's heart, the man's eyes fluttered open. Tsuna felt the steady heart beat and closed his eyes, trying to will his own heart to match with its pace.

"Tsunayoshi?" Hibari mumbled, obviously still half asleep.

"Good morning," Tsuna leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Hibari graced him with a small smile.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" That had always been the first question Hibari asked once he fully awoke. Always worried about Tsuna's well-being. As if last night's ventures had hurt him in some way. But of course Hibari would never intentionally hurt Tsuna.

"I'm fine," Tsuna struggled to move from a sitting position back to a lying position. He pulled the blanket over them. By this time, the sun's rays pierced through the blinds and illuminated the room.

"And you?" Tsuna placed his hands on the older's face and brought his own close enough to feel the other's breathing on his lips.

"Wonderful," their lips brushed against each other with each syllable as Hibari's mouth moved.

"Good."

Hibari wrapped his arms around the smaller one and brought their bodies close. They were both naked and sticky but the feeling of their bodies flush against each other was amazing. Every contour fit together like puzzle pieces. As though they were made for each other.

Hibari placed a chaste peck on Tsuna's lips and touched their foreheads together. "... Let's go back to sleep."

"... Okay."

Two pairs of eyes closed and sleep engulfed them once more. The two of them felt at peace. They were safe, protected by a barricade of arms, entangled in each others legs, completely shrouded by sheets. In this moment, nothing can bother them. In this instance, nothing can break them apart. In this period of time that the universe graciously granted them, they were untouchable.


	35. Story 35: Kinks and Fetishes

**[EDIT] **Edited as of March 19th, 2013. Grammatical Errors corrected. Minor additions to/deletions from original story.

**Author's Note**: I finally edited something before posting it. :D I got the idea from snooping around at "imagine your OTP" prompts. It went something like

_Imagine your OTP writing down their fetishes and kinks... and making a list of what they want to try later._

* * *

><p>How they got to this situation was a complete mystery. Maybe it started with the big reveal that Yamamoto and Gokudera were dating. Maybe it started when they <em>caught <em>the two men in a rather compromising position with rather suspicious looking outfits *cough* maid outfit with cat ears *cough*. Maybe it started with a shot of whiskey. Maybe it started twenty more shots down the line.

But whatever it was that started it, there they were. Barely able to keep themselves upright long enough to write down, in a hand that almost resembled a five year old's scribbles, their kinks and fetishes.

"No peeking!" Tsuna slurred when he caught his boyfriend looking over his shoulder at Tsuna's paper. "You'll see *hic* later!"

Hibari rolled his eyes, able to hold his liquor slightly more than the shorter male, but tolerance at this point didn't matter when they were both near passing out from drunkenness. The black haired man wrote in what he thought was neat handwriting, but the alcohol haze distorted his perception and what he thought was straight and perfectly normal was crooked and sprawling all over the paper.

But compared to Tsuna's... Hibari didn't even want to comment. Even in his drunken state, he could tell that once they're sober, they'll both wonder who let a chicken have a pen and write all over Tsuna's paper.

"I'm done, Tsunayoshi."

"Al*hic*most," Tsuna glared hard at the white paper on the table, willing it to stop spinning. He was convinced that it had been the paper that was spinning and not his brain.

"There! Done," Tsuna announced. "We'll take turns reading it. And then *hic*, once we're done we'll make another *hic* list of all the things we're gonna *hic* try, 'kay?"

"..._ 'Kaaay_." Hibari listened to himself and fought the urge to slap his palm against his face. _I'm definitely drunk now._

"So *hic* me first!"

Hibari nodded, giving Tsuna permission to speak.

"Okay! So, first I want to try cosplay, with *hic* maid outfits, neko outfits, school girl outfits, *hic* lollita dresses and stuff! Now you go."

"I want to come home with you making dinner for me wearing nothing but a pink apron."

"Hehehe," Tsuna giggled, imagining wearing nothing but an apron, "'Kay. So next, I want to eat *hic* whipped cream, ice cream, or chocolate *hic* off of your thingy!"

Had they been sober, Tsuna would have died of embarrassment. Which was why they decided to get drunk in order to do this properly.

"I want to tie you up and use sex toys on you."

"I want to use sex toys on Kyoya too!"

"I want to have sex in a public place."

"I want to have sex in the kitchen."

... Numerous odd places later...

"I want to try BDSM," Tsuna said seriously. Hibari was taken aback. _Did I hear right?_

"BDSM?" Hibari echoed.

"Yeah, it looks... fun."

Hibari nodded thoughtfully.

"I also want to try topping for once!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes at Tsuna. "No."

"Puh-lease!"

"No."

"But... Kyoya!"

"... Just once."

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?" As if all traces of alcohol went away, Tsuna was speaking normally again.

"Don't make me say it again. You know what you heard."

"W-when?"

"Not tonight," Hibari smirked and patted Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna pouted.

"Tease."

"Drop it. Let's figure out what to do with these fetishes."

"...I say we try all of it!" Tsuna nodded determinedly, "Any objections? None? Good."

That had been the last coherent conversation that took place before they began making out and fondling each other. Then they both blacked out before they even got to the sex part.

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up with a blush slowly rising up his cheeks remembering what they did last night. He was almost afraid to look at the pieces of paper strewn on the table. Hibari woke up soon after, yawning lightly.<p>

Standing up, they both went over to the table to read what they wrote in their drunken stupor. Tsuna gasped at the chicken scratch that was his drunken penmanship. Hibari looked shocked at the crookedness of his own handwriting. But they were both more worried about what the words said than how they looked. Hibari's eyes widened at some of the things written on his paper. Tsuna was still trying to figure out what his list said.

"I swear I could read this perfectly just last night," he looked closer at it, "What does this even say?"

"... I'm pretty sure I can make out 'cat,' 'BDSM,' 'sex toys,' and 'chocolate.'" Hibari looked over Tsuna's shoulder.

"Did I seriously write 'thingy' instead of 'penis?'" He asked himself.

"At least you didn't suggest having sex in a public bath house."

"Well at least you can read yours without having to break your neck trying to figure out which way the words go!"

"... Did we seriously write all of this?"

"... The question should be, 'Did we seriously agree to actually _do _all of this?'"

"..."

"..."

"Wanna start with the chocolate one? We have chocolate syrup in the fridge."

"... I'll go get it."


End file.
